


Poisoned, tainted, rotten.

by HP_of_the_North



Series: Because I love Sam Winchester. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Out of Lucifer's Cage, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Bobby John doesn't get kidnapped (SPN), Brother-Sister Relationships, But Sam's a girl this time, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Early seasons Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Found Family, Genderbend Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, I don't know how long this's gonna be, I need some light, I was just laying in my bed and I was like, I'm Going To Hell For This, If we looked at the whole Sam/Lucifer relationship and all its fucked up glory, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lucifer is awful, Magda Peterson Lives, Minor Original Character(s), Multi-chapter anyway, Okay? This story is so dark, Overprotective Big Brother Dean, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Possessive Sex, Protective Adam Milligan, Protective Castiel, Protective Siblings, Sam Winchester is everyone's parent, Sam Winchester-centric, Sam is Jack's biological parent, Sibling Love, So Sam can have a family with all his little psychic kids (or hers in this case), Torture, Violence, You know what'd be incredibly interesting?, and Lucifer gleefully abuses its power that it gives him, archangels and their true vessel are victims of addictive contentment, basically they've got a special connection that's only unique to archangels and their vessels, i ain't even sorry, i don't even know what this is, listen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_of_the_North/pseuds/HP_of_the_North
Summary: Samara Winchester knew that her life sucked, she'd known that since her mother died in that fire when she was six months old. She became pretty sure that was the case when Jake stabbed her in the back in that old town. But you wanna know the real punch in the gut? The thing that cemented that fact in her mind? It was when the devil came out to play. And he was ready to play dirty. But hell, at least she still had a few good turns left.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Bobby John & Jack Kline, Bobby John & Magda Peterson, Bobby John (Supernatural: Two and a Half Men) & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Adam Milligan, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Adam Milligan, Gabriel & Bobby John, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Jack Kline, Gabriel & Jesse Turner, Gabriel & Magda Peterson, Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Adam Milligan, Jack Kline & Alternate Michael, Jack Kline & Castiel, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Jesse Turner, Jack Kline & Lucifer, Jack Kline & Magda Peterson, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jesse Turner & Bobby John, Jesse Turner & Magda Peterson, Jesse Turner & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Bobby John, Magda Peterson & Sam WInchester, Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: Because I love Sam Winchester. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016221
Comments: 172
Kudos: 78





	1. Can't you see? You belong to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that tag about early Dean. What I mean by that is, I'm exclusively going to be writing Dean's character as his early seasons self because honestly? After season 6, his character went down hill for me. Especially at the end of the 7th season through the rest of the way. I could barely recognize him after his unholy assassination. So, I'm writing about the Dean who'd been my favorite character. 
> 
> So, Sam's a girl. You know Dean "You make a move on him you'll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me?" Winchester, who was already pretty overprotective, would be even more so if Sam was a girl. And I'm gonna be milking that for all its worth. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Okay. The thing we're working with here considering the archangels and their vessels is an emotional bond that only they share together. Sometimes the archangel and the vessel end up as best friends, other times they end up as lovers. And sometimes, they end up in a relationship like Lucifer and Sam's. And spoilers: tm that's not a relationship you want. Trust me. Story begins in season 5 episode 3. Enjoy.

Sam slowly came to in her old motel room and wiped her bleary eyes, hastily trying to get them to clear. She wasn't sure what'd woken her, but she really didn't like it. Once her vision was less hazy she glanced around her in confusion. Trying to pinpoint the thing that'd roused her. She turned around and her breath hitched in her throat, James was staring at her, with his blue eyes that hadn't aged a day it seemed, and he gave her a sweet smile. He'd been visiting her for the last few nights, even though Sam knew it wasn't anything but a dream, she clung to those fleeting bits of love as if she was a dog who'd earned scraps of food. Sam gently wraps her arms around him and placed a delicate, unsure kiss on his neck. She'd missed this. Missed the comfort just being near him had given her. It almost felt as if he'd never left.

"So. This's your life now?" he asked, turning them over so she was beneath him. She giggled lightly, excitement already setting in. She had _loved_ when he'd taken the lead. James stroked her hair, taking care to brush her forehead and cheek. "Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?"

Sam hummed softly as James stroked her bottom lip, leaving a trail of electricity behind before she sits up and turns away from him, sighing heavily. His cold body presses against hers and his hand gently massaged the skin of her neck.

"I love you, James." she whispered softly, blinking away the desperate onslaught of tears that wanted to fall. She was tired of crying, tired of all the guilt and shame that was making its home inside her chest, crushing her heart in its snakey grip. "God knows how much I miss you, too. But you're wrong. People can change. There's reason for hope."

"No, Sam. There isn't." he answered, her ears twitch as his voice changes slightly but she put it down to her tiredness.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

A hand falls on her shoulder, a hand that she doesn't recognize.

"Because you freed me." a new voice said.

Sam turned around and gasps seeing a new man there instead of him. She practically flew from the bed in her haste to get away from him. Goosebumps appear on her skin, dotting it and making her hairs stand on end. The being in front of her was giving off power, more than Castiel, Dean's angel, ever had. And there was something about his grace that seemed to curl itself around her bones and alight her blood in ice. But it wasn't ice as she knew it, it was glistening, perfect and shining. The man, no, not man. The archangel got off the bed and faced her, allowing a smirk that oozed arousal and want to curve up on his lips. He could only be one person...one monster...the thing she'd set free.

"That's right. You know who I am." he said.

"Lucifer." she whispered, he smirked, his hands lashed out and he pulls her face closer to his, he was so close his breath ghosted along her lips and she writhed around in his grasp but nothing freed her. She should've expected that, considering she couldn't even phase Cas on her best days.

"You're a hard one to find, sweetheart. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'll tell me where you are?" he asked, massaging his thumbs into her burning skin.

"What do you want from me?" she dared asked. She grabbed his wrists and tried to get him to release her but the stupid archangel wouldn't budge, not even the slightest. Despite her being the second strongest person she knows, (next only to Dean, of course)

"Thanks to you, I walk the earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you _everything_." he said, finally letting her pull away but his eyes didn't wonder from her face, no, he was still laser focused on her, not even blinking. As if he wanted to spend the rest of eternity focusing on it, learning its every detail and secret.

"I don't want shit from you." she spat back with barely contained fury.

"Maybe not yet." he admitted, nodding his head as he walked closer to her, even though she knew it was only a dream she still stumbled backwards, not having a weapon handy and not remembering where they were in her panicked induced state. "But you will, and when you come to me. I'll give you it all."

"Why would I ever come to you? You...you're Lucifer." she said. Cursing her stupidity as she backed herself into a corner and Lucifer caged her in with his hands on either sides of her hips. "You're the devil."

"That's true." he agreed, humming in thought as he drew shapes into her skin, she couldn't understand why he just wouldn't stop doing it, and above all why she was letting him do it in the first place. "But you see, I'm not at my strongest. Nick, here. He's just an improvisation. Plan B, so to speak. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "What's that got to do with me? It sounds like a you problem there buddy."

Lucifer's hands graze up her sides as she shifted on her feet, trying to hide her trembling fear and raucous anger that was waiting to explode. Why wasn't she moving away from him? Why was she letting him play with her like a doll? Why did his touch feel....different? Why did she like it? Self loathing quickly became apparent as she leaned into his soft caresses, it'd be easy, to blame this on the demon blood running rampant in her veins. It'd be so very easy to say that his blood had turned her rotten to her very core. But she knew it wasn't. The problem was her. It's always been her.

"Why do you think you were in that chapel? It's you, sweetheart." he said, wrapping his hand loosely around her chin and turning her head up to meet his eyes "You're my vessel. My true vessel. You were made just for me."

"No." she said, shaking her head, practically choking on her own tongue.

"Yes."

"That's never going to happen." she hissed.

"Interesting theory." he said, finally stepping backwards and to her horror and utter revulsion, she wanted him to stay, her whole being was practically _begging_ for him to hold her again, like some sort of slut. That burning pit of self hatred grew in the bowels of her belly. "But it's wrong. Understand this, sweetie." he said, his tone turning sickly sweet and, to her, utterly patronizing, he was back in her face again, fiddling with her hair strands, twirling them around his slender fingers as if it'd be the last time he sees it "That when the time comes, I'll find you. And when I do you _will_ say yes. I'm sure of it." 

"So, you need me to give you consent? That's too bad, seeing as I'll kill myself before I ever let you in." she said, she wouldn't let him win. She already set him free, she can't be the reason he destroys her world too. 

"Oh, you're cute when you think you stand a chance." he purred softly, smirking as she leaned into the palm of his hand, keeping her whine of protest in when he pulled away. It was a rush of power to see her green eyes wide and pleading. He couldn't wait until he could feel it fully. The thought of it was almost enough for him to take advantage of how vulnerable she was to this little switch his Father built into all his archangel's true vessels. But he supposed that'd destroy the trust she's slowly starting to feel for him. "But here's the thing princess. I can just bring you back." he said.

Her heart beat froze in her furiously pounding ears at those words. He could bring her back? Even if she threw herself into the deepest parts of the sea, he'd find a way to bring her, screaming and clawing, back to the land of the living. He had complete and utter control. Her eyes watered and she didn't try to fight them this time as they ran down her cheeks. Lucifer glanced her way and paused seeing her so silently distressed.

Her look of hopelessness made his dick twitch and it only got more excited when he realized that he'd been the one to do that. He'd made her make that beautiful expression. A slow, horribly pleased smile curved his lips up.

"Sammy." he whispered practically cooing as he pulled her forward with the arm he's wrapped securely around her waist. He likes it there. Likes feeling the way her blood flows beneath her warm skin and how it did it perfectly. But he shouldn't be so surprised. His Father made her for him, of course she was nothing less than perfect. "My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me." she glances up from his chest and pushes away. And he lets her. Her eyes had turned hard even as tears rolled down.

"You're wrong." she said, hissed really. Her spirit was as bright as it was strong and he wanted to take her for that. He wanted it more than anything. His mind wondered briefly to a scene where he pushes her on the bed and took her hard for her defiance. She was a feisty one and he couldn't wait to break it. _But that'll come later._

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself." he said. Sam's heart stops at those words and she prayed and prayed to a God who wasn't listening that he was wrong.

"Why me?" she asked. Tears threatening to spill over again. Why her indeed? Was her luck just that utterly rotten? That out of all the angels she could've been the vessel for it had to be him?

"Because it had to be you, sweetheart. It always had to be you." he said.

Lucifer pitches forward and crashes his starving lips onto her soft ones. She freezes for a moment as his own mouth and the many others of his faces, seem to just fit with hers perfectly. He broke away with a smile while his little vessel gasps for air. But before he leaves he clamps his hand around her wrist and turns her around so she's awkwardly facing him at a sideways angle. Her eyes widen and she hisses for him to let go but that only earns her a harsh tug and the faint splintering of bones. He placed his mouth by her ear and reveled in her shiver.

"Your pretty little ass is mine Sammy." he whispered. Keeping wrist in his meaty fist. A trace of pleasure zigs itself in there amidst all the mild horror and disgust pulsing through her body. "Next time I see you and you smell like _Cas_ " he spat the name as if it was utter poison. "Or, God forbid, the **Michael Sword** I'll pull their guts out through their throats and make you watch as they choke on it."

Sam flicks her green eyes up to his and nearly screams when she sees his eyes glowing a dark ominous red. Lucifer drops her wrist.... Sam gasps as she jumps up in the musty old bed, clutching her furiously beating heart. Her hair was sticking to her clammy forehead and she didn't know what was worse. The traces of electricity left on her lips or the dull throbbing of her fractured wrist.


	2. A nightmare dressed like a daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning: description of sexual assault highlighted in bold. If you've personally been affected by this issue please read through with care.**

Sam bites her lips worriedly as she waits for her older brother to answer her. If she was being honest. She didn't even know if he'll want to talk to her. She didn't know if he'd even bother to hear her out either. She supposed that part scared her the most. The thought that her big brother, the one person she knew who'd always be there for her would just turn her away.

"Damn it, Cas! I need sleep!" he barked into the phone, making her jump involuntarily

"Dean, it's me." she said, masking her shaking voice.

"Sam? It's a quarter past four." he practically moaned as he got out of bed. She could hear the squeaking of his ancient single.

"I know, I'm sorry but this's important." she said. Before she launched into her explanation about Lucifer. Her brother's unnervingly silent throughout the whole ordeal and it makes her hairs stand on edge.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked after a moment. She glanced at her casted hand with a twinge of pain as she remembered the feeling of her fragile bones in his hand.

"Uh...no?" she offered.

"Sammy." his tone is warning enough.

"My wrist got fractured a little." she sighed.

"And did he touch you?" oh, there was definitely homicidal rage in his voice now. Trouble was she didn't know if it was from the thought of her being hurt by the devil himself or the thought of him touching her that was causing it. "Sammy." the warning tone is back.

"Okay, what're we talking about when you say touch?" she asked.

"Well, now that you said that!" he hissed, she could hear him pulling through his hair, a nasty habit he picked up from when they were younger. "He shouldn't of touched you in _any_ way. I'm gonna string that son of a bitch up! Where are you?"

"I'm on the road, heading towards you."

"How long until you get here?"

"A few hours?"

"Good... That's good. Damn, can't leave you alone for two minutes huh?" he asked.

"It's not like I was expecting him to show up! The cunt just appeared in my dreams!" she whined.

"I know, just get here soon? You're giving me grey hairs before my time kid."

"Sorry." she whispered. Sighing.

"You don't have to be sorry for this. I'm sorry that I made you run off. You didn't deserve that." he sighed.

"You think we should hug when I get there?"

"Oh, God no! You could have a disease or something!" he said, gagging into the phone.

"Ha. Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam smiled as she ended the call, her mind at ease for the first time in days.

-

She practically fell into her brother's waiting arms the second she got out of her used car. She smiled as the familiar smell of leather, oil and good old gunpowder surround her. A smell she'd always associated with home and safety. Dean squeezed her waist gently.

"I missed you." he said.

"Missed me? You feeling alright there Dean?" she asked, smirking at the face he sent her for that.

"Come on, let's talk. I've got a new plan. So long as Lucifer's out of his cage you're not getting out of my sight."

"Even for the bathroom?" she asked, beyond amused.

"Ew, no. That you can _definitely_ use alone. Come on let's get some more sleep before the angel comes knocking." he said. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

-

"You're a strange human." Lucifer mused beside her.

Sam spun around on her bed and sneered at the unwelcome presence on her bed. He was lounging casually on the right side. His hands behind his head and a smirk that she'd love to punch right off his stupid grinning face.

"How so?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you what'd happen if you came to me stinking of the **Michael sword**?"

"Don't!" she screamed, jumping up and hanging onto his shirt, something he loved if his look was anything to go by. "Please, please. He's my big brother. I'm not going to stay away from him. You have to know that."

"Oh, I know he's your big brother, bitsy." she snarled glancing at the motel covers in disgust as he uses Dean's old nick name against her. "Doesn't change the fact that you belong to me, not him."

"I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone." she snapped back.

"Cute theory. But as they always are. Your theory's wrong." he said, suddenly everything seemed heightened. The blue of his eyes with the flicker of red. The bustles in his cheeks and the curve of the smirk that she'd hated a second ago now seemed to be the most beautiful thing in the room.

"What... What the fuck did you do to me?" she asked.

Stumbling away from the bed as the space between them had been too small and her treacherous thoughts had wanted to let him have her and as roughly as she could take it. She stumbled into the imaginary bathroom and hurled her guts into the bowl. Lucifer laughed as he appeared behind her. Holding back her brown hair and rubbing her back gently. Even that small moment of comfort was enough for her to groan in pleasure. Albeit it was quiet and almost unhearable but knowing her tainted luck of course he heard it.

"Tell me, are you getting wet at the thought of my hand on you right now?" he asked. He had kneeled down and placed his head between the space between her head and her shoulder. "It's okay, you know. To want the devil in your bed. Because you and me kiddo. We're made for each other. Just relax. It's okay."

**They were on the bed again, despite her never moving. Sam arched her head back as the devil sucked in her earlobe. Biting it playfully while he wrapped his arm around her waist. Using the other to keep them both steady. Sam closed her eyes and fought against her need to cave. Her need to sink into his snakey grip. She wasn't strong enough to pull away though. Lucifer chuckled lowly in her ear.**

**"Oh, sweetheart. You know you want to. Why don't you just listen to what your body wants?" he asked. Pushing her shirt up and letting his fingers crawl along her skin.**

**"You did something." she vehemently denies. "You're making me... You know what you're doing."**

**"I'm not doing anything, champ." he answered. She breathed in shakily as he placed a kiss on her jaw. Seeming to know everything she likes even though he'd never met her before a few days ago. Had what he said been true? Did he really know her better than she knew herself? "This's all you, your feelings, your wants. But you're ashamed of it. Aren't you? Ashamed that you like it when I'm with you, that you like when I touch you. What's there to be ashamed about sweetheart? You afraid what Saint Dean's gonna say? He doesn't have to know."**

**"He will, he always knows." she said, shaking her head in disagreement. "I can't do that to him. He's already got a target on his back because of me. I can't hurt him like this either."**

**"Sammy. You're so selfless. It's what I respect so much about you." he began, brushing her hair of her shoulder so he could get better access to her neck for his little plan. So that bastard knew she wasn't to be touched and if that doesn't work... Well, he supposed she could live without her brother couldn't she? All she needed was him. "But stop. Stop thinking about the world and start thinking about yourself for a change. We're meant to be. I can feel it and if I can feel then I know you _definitely_ can. Just let me look after you." he whispered. Edging her bond over just a little bit more. But that was all it took.**

-

Sam gasped. Waking up with sputtering breaths. Dean jumped up waving his machete around.

"SON OF A- Sam? Hey, bitsy." he said. Putting it down and sitting beside his softly crying sister. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head still feeling the ache in her legs. How could she have done that? How could she have let him have his way? How could she have.. She shivered in disgust at herself and hardly felt when Dean brushed them away.

"Bad dream huh?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm so so-sor-suh-sorry De." she whimpered.

"Sorry? What the hell are you sorry for?" he asked. Stroking her face gently.

"I let him have me... I didn't even fight." she whimpered. Dean sighed hugging her head gently and stroking her soft brown hair that she's always been so proud of. "I'm sorry... Please don't leave me... Please don't."

"I'm not leaving you bitsy." he softly assured. Managing to keep his horror and rage in pretty well if he does say so himself. "I'm never leaving you again. We're in this together."

"But... But I let the devil-" Dean cut in, letting go of her so he could see her.

"I know that wasn't you. Cas told me that the archangels have some freaky connection with their vessels. Something they can use and manipulate. What happened in there? That wasn't you." he said.

"I'm sorry."

"Ain't nothing to be sorry about. He practically raped you." Dean's voice turned into a feral growl as he imagined all the ways he could tear Lucifer apart for that. Each one was getting far more inventive than the last. "He ever shows his damn face and I'll string him up five ways from Sunday. And I'm gonna like it. Scooch." he said.

Sam wiggled out of the way and Dean wrapped his hands loosely around her waist. Placing his chin on her bouncy locks that she spends so much time on. The thought of him even being near a _strand_ of her hair was enough for rage to curl around his bones.

"Get some sleep bitsy." he whispered. "I got you. I'll keep all the monsters away."

It took her a while but eventually she did. Dean stroked her hair absently when her face screwed up in horror.

"You listen to me, you sick son of a bitch." he hissed into the air. But it seemed to pause. Listening to him "Sorry to say, but my baby sister's off limits and I swear to your father that if you ever come near her again what God did throwing you in that cage? It'll be _nothing_ compared to what I'll do."

The air seemed to become lighter and her face gently eased out. But he had a horrible sinking feeling that this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the second chapter. Now you get to see just how much power he has over poor Sam. And oh, you know he's gonna use that to its fullest potential. Anyway. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. I did mention it was gonna be super dark right?


	3. Never gonna let you go.

Sam and Dean walk towards the house that's the epicenter of all the wackadoo shit that's been happening, she gently rasped on the door and a moment later a little boy opened the door. Whatever hostility she had melted away and a small, hardly noticable smile curls up on her lips. Dean stares between her and the kid and rolls his eyes fondly, knowing his sister far too well at this point.

"Can I help you?" the little boy asks. Sam bowed down so she could see him a little better and gave him a true, honest to God smile. The little boy gives her a hesitant smile back.

"Hi, sweetie." she said, her voice incredibly soft even to her ears. "What's your name?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked back, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"The uh...FBI" her brother answers, clearing his throat rather awkwardly as he takes it out.

"Let me see that." he said, Sam's lips pulled down in an impressed sort of smile. _Smart kid. I like him._ The boy examines it for a minute before he hands it back. "Jesse Turner."

"It's nice to meet you Jesse, I'm Sam." she said, smiling and gently nodding in her brother's direction as she held her hand out for him to shake. She was impressed with how strong he was. "That's my brother Dean, where's your parents kiddo?"

"They work." he said.

"Okay, you think we could come in and ask you a couple of questions? Maybe take a look around your house?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean said, flashing his badge again, the kid glares at him in mild annoyance before he stands aside, letting them in.

-

Sam glances around the kitchen and smiled sadly as her eyes fall on the soup cooking on the stove, how old's he? 8? Maybe 9? He shouldn't be cooking his own dinner, to say she was mildly disgusted with his parents was putting it extremely lightly.

"Any babysitters kiddo?" she asked him, sitting at the kitchen table as he pours his soup into the bowl he'd set on the table.

"Don't need them. My parents know they can trust me." he said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, I'm sure you're very capable, I had to do that when I was your age too." she said, Jesse glances at her in an almost respectful way.

"Hey, did you draw this?" Dean asked, coming back with a picture of the thing the man from the hospital described.

"It's the tooth fairy." he explained.

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" he asked back. The wheels were spining in her mind now as she clicked all the pieces together or as best she could.

"My dad told me about him."

"Huh." Dean said, glancing over at his sister and exchanging silent theories. Maybe he's a monster? A demi-god? Or something else entirely?

"What, you guys' dad never told you about the tooth fairy?" Jesse asked, frowning slightly.

"Our dad?" Dean asked, letting out a disbelieving chuckle. "Our dad told us different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story." he said, sounding so set on that fact that even Sam, who's never believed in the tooth fairy, had a hard time thinking it was wrong.

"What do you know about itching powder kiddo?" Sam asked.

"That stuff'll make you scratch your brains out." he answered without hesitation.

"Pop rocks and coke?" Dean jumped in.

"You mix them, and you end up in the hospital, everyone knows that." Dean nodded taking out that ridiculous buzzer he bought in the trinket shop. "You shouldn't have that."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It can electrocute you." he said.

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries." Dean said.

"So, it can't shock you?"

"Nope. Not at all. I swear." he said.

"Oh. Okay." Jesse said, nodding his head in understanding.

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" he asked, shoving it on his sister's arm. Sam turned to her brother with every intention of pulverizing him. "What did you say your name was, again?"

-

"You're damn lucky that shit wasn't fatal." Sam snarls, slapping her brother across the back of his head, Dean's head bobs forward and he whines rubbing the back of it as they come to the door. "You deserved that."

"I had a hunch and I went with it! Jesus!" he said.

"Shut up, I barely touched you. Okay, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare." she said, opening the door for him to go out through. "The kid. So, you figure out how he's doing it, maybe he was adopted and he had a pagan god as one of his parents."

"Sounds like a plan. What're you going to do?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna stay with him." she said, in her most 'duh' voice that she could pull off. Dean's brows furrowed and she already knew what he was going to say even before he opened his mouth.

"Sam, no. Absolutely not." he said.

"Why? I just want to make sure he's okay, he shouldn't be here all alone with everything going on. Dean, I know you're scared about what Lucifer'll do if you're not around but just...let me help him, please." she begged softly. Dean licks his teeth as he turns her plead over in his mind.

"Fine, if anything happens, you call me, do you understand? I don't care if it's something ridiculous like the kid farting sideways, you call me. I'm serious, Sammy." he said.

"I know, I get it, I promise I'll do it. Good luck." she said, kissing his cheek gently.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." he said, clasping her fingers in his.

She closed the door gently behind him and took in a deep breath, tension mounting on her shoulders but she wouldn't buckle, she wouldn't, more like she couldn't. She had a helpless kid to protect and hell if she wasn't going to give it her all.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me until my mom and dad get home, I've always been fine." he said, furrowing his brows.

"Oh, I know. It's just. There's been a lot of bad things happening, bad people running around. I'm not looking after you really either, more like keeping you company. And first thing's first. How about I make you something a little more appetizing than warmed up soup?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Okay." he said, nodding back.

Sam rustled his hair and got to her feet, grabbing everything she needed for some good old stew, she'd picked up the recipe when she and James were browsing for more unique recipes back when...when all this shit wasn't happening and her dad'd been still alive. Soon enough the stew was bubbling in its pot and Jesse was stirring it around with a grin. She smiled softly, reminded of a time when she could see that in the future. Later, he practically inhaled his stew.

"Where'd you learn this recipe?" he asked.

"My fiance and I. We got bored one night with all the rather bland food that we'd been making and we looked up recipes from around the world. This's from Ireland, an old wives' recipe you could say. It's pretty good huh?" she asked, smirking at the stew dripping down his face and she handed him a napkin with a snort.

"It's the best! You should visit again...you know, after all the bad things go away."

"Definitely. I've got more recipes where that came from." she said. "What time's your parents getting home at?"

"I don't know...they spend a long time in the office." he admitted. "Sometimes they come in past midnight and I don't see them at all."

"Okay, what do you wanna do while we wait for my partner to get back?" she asked.

"Come on! I've got a great game!" he said.

-

Sam listened to Dean intently as he explained to her and Cas what Jesse actually is. She had to admit of all the things she saw coming, that definitely wasn't it.

"I don't understand." she began for the first time in a few minutes. "Jesse's the devil's son? He doesn't seem like it."

"No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven." Cas explained. Sam couldn't see Jesse ever agreeing to something like that, sure he might've made a few things become real but he was a good kid.

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked, she wondered if he was having as much trouble as she was believing what Cas was saying.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking."

"And they lost him because?" he asked.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now." he said.

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved." Dean said, as happy as she was to just leave Jesse to grow up as a normal kid, or she supposed, as normal as he could get.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven." Cas said.

Sam narrowed her eyes at their angel friend, she really didn't like where he was going with this. But he wouldn't hurt him would he? He wouldn't hurt a harmless child?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean asked.

"We cannot allow that to happen." Sam closed her eyes in horror at his implication, she wouldn't let that happen, she didn't know if it was because of their shared link with Lucifer or because she felt some sort of strange inclination to protect him. Either way, she couldn't let Cas hurt him.

"Wait." she said, standing up and shaking her head in horror. "We're the good guys. We—we don't just—kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." he said, furrowing his brows at her. Sam bristled in slight rage while that last remark earned a filthy look from Dean.

"Things change." she snarled. Dean stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm, stepping in between them.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do." Dean said.

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world." Cas snapped.

"You're not killing him!" Sam shouted, moving forward only for Dean to haul her back and behind him with a pointed look in her direction.

"So we—" he began but his sister cut in.

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side— fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him— what he is, the apocalypse, everything— he might make the right choice." she said, almost pleading with the angel in front of them, there's a pause and she already knew what was coming.

"You didn't. And I can't take that chance." he said. Sam shook her head, glaring at their friend but he disappeared.

"Damn it! Dean! Let's go!" Sam commanded, grabbing his coat and throwing it to him.

"Sam-" he began but she spun around, glaring.

"No! I can't let him kill him! He's a little boy! He's innocent!" she hissed.

"I was just gonna say get your coat, you idiot. It's cold." he said, tossing her own coat at her.

-

Sam and Dean kicked down the door and rushed into the sitting room where Jesse stood, staring at something on the floor. Sam grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, you're okay." she whispered, praising whoever was listening that he was okay. Jesse gently hugged her back.

"Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked, he hesitantly pointed at the ground and her and Dean glanced down to see Castiel as an action figure.

"I didn't mean to." he whispered. "He was...he was going to hurt me."

"Shush, it's okay." she whispered, rubbing the back of his head and he clung to her a little tighter. "It's gonna be okay."

-

Sam watched with Jesse on the couch as Dean places the little action figure on the mantlepiece, Jesse glanced up from her shoulder and stared at the Cas figure in wonder and fear.

"Was he your friend?"

"Him?" Dean asked. "No."

"I did that. But how did I do that?" he asked, looking in between her and Dean. Sam and Dean locked eyes before he turned to Jesse and smiled at him.

"You're a superhero." not what she was expecting but hey, it works. Jesse turned to her with wide eyes and asked, in awe.

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are." she said, nodding at him.

"I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman— minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my— my sister and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil." he said.

"Like the X-Men?" Jesse asked, excited.

"Exactly like the X-Men." he answered, chuckling. "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to— he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Sam grabs Jesse and moves away from the door in a rush of limbs as her brother's flung against the wall. The woman Dean'd been talking about, Julia, walked into the room.

"They're lying to you." she said, walking forwards. Sam stands up but the demon throws her against the wall by her brother which got a grunt of discomfort from her. Jesse was staring at Julia with wide eyes. "Stay right there, sweetheart. I'm under strict orders not to hurt you. You, on the other hand? Hurting you's _strongly_ encouraged."

The demon flicked their wrist and slammed Dean against the opposite wall, then back. Sam glared, pushing against the restrains with all her might but just like always, it never did any good.

"No! Uh!" her brother groaned.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse orders, Sam snarled as the demon leans down to see Jesse, turning their voice sickly sweet.

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes." they said.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm your mother." they said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you're not." he said, shaking his head at them in annoyance.

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean managed to spit out somehow.

The demon straightens and holds up a hand clenched into a fist. Sam's eyes widened as her brother groans in pain. They lean back down to Jesse.

"Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs— not really." she said.

"My mom and dad love me." he said.

"Do they? Is— is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people— these imposters— they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero." they said.

"Then what am I?" he asked, looking at her imploringly, Sam's heart could hardly take it, all she wanted to do was grab him and never let him go again.

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want." they said.

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean says.

The demon holds up a hand and Dean groans.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you, not even Sam, who stayed with you all day because she didn't think you could take care of yourself. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?"

Jesse clenches his fist. The room begins to rattle. The demon looks up, exultant. The fire flared up and the lights flicker.

"See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse." they said.

She had to do something, she couldn't let him get his hands on him, she couldn't let him twist him into something that he's not. Not how Ruby did to her, she _wouldn't_ allow it.

"Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that— a world without lies." they said.

"She's right. We lied to you." Sam said, the demon turned to her, their eyes black and a threat sparking in them. "But I'll tell you the truth."

The demon raises a fist. She gasped as something breaks apart in her throat but she pushed through the blinding pain.

"I... I... Wouldn't do that..." she gasped, forcing her head to the side and showing off the branded pitchfork in her skin. Dean looked at her in horror but she hardly noticed it. The demon released her immediately with their eyes wide with fear. "I'm his true vessel and something tellls me that he doesn't like sharing." she managed to gasp out as the demon fixes whatever they damaged quickly.

"Do you promise you'll tell the truth Sammy?" Jesse asked. She stood up while the demon backed away, she shifted her hair to hide her mark, ignoring Dean's imploring eyes on her.

"I do, I promise. We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. W-we hunt monsters." she said.

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy?" the demon managed to spit back, obviously not pleased that she'd one uped them without really trying.

"And that woman right there, her name's Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to— it's a demon." she went on, ignoring the thing.

"A demon?" he asked.

"She's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met her. Don't listen to her. Punish her." they said. Jesse glared at them and snapped.

"Sit down and shut up."

A chair scoots up behind the demon, who's forced into it, silent. Though they still try to speak.

"There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and...you're a part of it." she began, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm just a kid." he said. Sam nodded, smiling gently as she leans down to face him.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die." she didn't see the point in lying to him anymore.

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?"

"Yes. But you're half human, too." she said, desperate to get that point across, that he might have a lot of darkness in him but he also had a lot of light. "You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?!" he shouted, looking like he's about to break down crying.

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't." she said, getting a grips on her emotions over this, she sometimes wonders if life'd be easier if she couldn't feel anything at all.

Jesse thinks about this. He clenches his fist and looks at the demon.

"Get out of her." he ordered.

The chair flies back against the wall. Black smoke pours out of Julia's mouth and vanishes up the chimney. Dean dropped to the ground, panting.

"How did you do that?" he asked, shocked.

"I just did." he said, shrugging.

"Kid...you're awesome." Dean said, grinning weakly.

-

"Hey." Dean called as they settle on their beds for the night, she turned to him with a brow raised, Dean forced a sense of calm on his face as he walks up to her and tilted her head to the side. Sam flickers her eyes away as Dean looks at the mark on her neck "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Never." she said.

"Why not? You think that maybe this's something that I should've known?" he demanded.

"Because it was warning to you." she said, sighing.

"A warning? About what?" he asked, gobsmacked.

"That I belong to the devil, you didn't need to see it and honestly, I never wanted you to, how humilating is that? To be branded like you're cattle? I'm tired, so fucking tired. Can we sleep, please?" she begged.

"Fine, but this ain't over." he warned, flopping onto his bed.

"Clearly." she answered, doing the same as her brother.

-

Sam opened her eyes and found herself in a house, the birds were tweeting in the trees and the smell of honeysickle and summer was in the air. Sunshine fluttered through the netted veil and made the soft brown wood sparkle in the eradescent light. She turned around and grinned, picking up Jesse as he runs into her arms.

"Mom! You're back! How was the hunt?" he asked.

"It was good, me and uncle Dean got rid of a nest, how about you, were you good for your dad?" she asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow when he nodded back enthusiastically.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, he was as good as gold." her husband answered, smiling at her gently as she placed him safely back down on the ground. Jesse laughed as his dad spun him around, it was such a simple little thing, the laughter of a child but she didn't think she'd ever get tired of it.

"Come on kiddo, I'll tuck you in." she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Jesse smiled as he moved around, trying to get comfortable in his marvel bed spread, she swiped his hair away from his head and gave him a soft grin as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Mom, can you sing me a song?"

"Yeah. Of course, no laughing though. I'm not very good at singing, promise?" she asked.

"Yeah. Promise." he said, laughing.

" _Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more._

_" Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man, though my mind could think, I still was a mad man. I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming. I can hear them say._

_"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more._ "

She smiled as he fell fast asleep. "Good night kiddo."

"You're precious Sammy." Lucifer mused. She spun around to face him, in front of Jesse with her arms spread out as if she could do anything against the devil. "You really want a family huh? I've been having a looksie around your grapefruit there, sweetheart."

"What of it?" she demanded, her voice low and dangerous.

"I didn't say it was bad, it's such a simple dream. Wanting a family." he mused, appearing on Jesse's other side of the bed and raking his hands through his blonde locks. "When you say yes, I'll give it to you. We'll find Jesse and we'll get a little house like this, one in Lawrence and we'll be happy."

"Why would you do that?" she asked, shifting away from him as he comes closer. "Promise me something like that? If you wanted me to say yes, manipulating me isn't the way to do it."

"I'm not manipulating you, kiddo. Didn't I tell you I'd never trick you? And honestly, you think if Heaven wins that you'll get your fairytale ending with all your little piglets? Even if you don't say yes, but you will, the first person they're gonna come after if they waste us? It's going be you sweetheart, they want to get rid of things they see as impure and you can bet you're on top of their list with me and the demons." he said, cupping her face and letting her nuzzle into it. She could damn herself to Hell for that later.

"And you'll be better?" she asked, her tone was that of disbelief.

"Yes. We'll remake the world, you, me and Jesse, we'll make it better than my father ever could and when we're done I'll give you a baby, I know you've always wanted one." he said, placing his hand on her imaginary bump.

"What if he doesn't want that? What if he just...wants to be happy?"

"He doesn't get a choice." he said, smiling at her as if she'd said something incredibly amusing.

"And that's exactly why I'll never say yes. Because a world made by you? That's not something I want to live." she said. Lucifer smiled at her as if she was a precious little thing and it made her want to gut him blind.

"We'll see. See you in Cartrage."

And then she blinked her eyes open.


	4. Oh, I may weep forevermore but my 'love' will never die.

Sam glared at the angel as the world disappears around them, she had had it up to here with angels turning her into things and messing around with her mind. The angel was lucky he happened to be behind the ring of holy fire otherwise her brother looked like he would've glady torn him apart, he still might if she's being honest. The Trickster clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Well played kiddies. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" he asked.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sammy's ass." Dean said. Sam turned to her brother and whacked his head. He whined, rubbing the back of his head with his eyes watering. "Jesus!"

"Shut up, you big baby." she snapped back.

"Alright children." the man drawled. "Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam said as if the man was a particularly stupid creature that needed everything dumbed down for them.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." her brother added on, glaring at the man when he stared at her neck too long, a warning as clear as day in his green eyes.

"Meaning?" he asked, switching his eyes away from her.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean said, the Winchester siblings would certainly know all about that.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" she asked, smiling at the glare he sent her way.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

 _Great, just what I need. Another damn archangel._ Sam's lips had curled up into an ugly snarl that even made Gabriel pause for a beat. At this point, the only angel the youngest Winchester could even tolerate was Cas and even he was on thin ice after what happened with Jesse.

"Gabriel? The archangel?" she asked, before her eyes widened and she not-so-subtly nearly tumbled over herself to get away from his brother. She didn't want to give him another reason to give her nightmares tonight.

"Guilty." he said, having the decency to blush a little at her horrified look. Her brother had moved in front of her, his body angled as if he was ready to pounce.

"Okay, _Gabriel._ " Dean dragged out his name, not bothering to hide his disgust, seems her big brother had enough of them too. "How does an archangel become a trickster?"

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. 'Til you two screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" asked Dean, his voice had turned incredibly mocking, not that she could really blame him considering all the angels she'd met were all over grown children in one way or another.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." the bitterness was practically an anvil dropping on her head, she sighed before she turned to him, feeling the slightest bit sorry for him, even if he really didn't deserve it after all he'd put her through.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?"

"Do you blame him? I mean, Lucifer's his brother. Who wouldn't want a 'Get out of dodge' card for that?" Dean asked.

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them." Gabriel spat. Sam could only stare at him in disbelief, really? He was telling _her_ that she didn't know diddly squat about Satan? Nevermind the fact that he'd been forcing his way into her dreams, twisting around her mind and softly torturing her for the past few months since he found her. "But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"You could help us you know." Sam said through gritted teeth. "Help us stop it before it escalates."

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean demanded, still keeping her behind him, he had gotten insanely protective of her around angels since she told him about her dreams. It annoyed her slightly but she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't more grateful for it.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." he said.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Sam tried desperately, she supposed he was the only archangel even slightly reasonable seeing as he wasn't on anyone's side. He laughed back.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." he said.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother...or sister in your case, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, kiddies. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One sibling has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked, she wondered if she matched his incresingly horrified face, Bobby use to say that was when he could see the resemblance the most. When they were both scared about something.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

There's a long, awkward and heavy pause. Sam and Dean look at each other. Yeah, she looked just like him.

"No. That's not gonna happen." Dean said, the thought of him ever hurting the kid who he'd practically raised made his belly boil in nausea, it was a feeling that sunk deep into him, bone, muscle and tendons. He _wouldn't_ let it happen.

"I'm sorry. But it is." he sighed. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

"No." Sam said softly but her voice was firm. Like steel. "Your brothers might be pieces of shit who'd gladly kill each other because 'destiny' demands it. But not us."

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet, Satan's bitch?" he asked. Her face blanched at that. The familiar shame and horror curled around in her belly. Dean reloaded his gun and shot Gabriel without even thinking about it. He screamed, his knees falling beneath him and making him crash down on the gravel.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ say anything to her." he snarled, his face turned the darkest Sam's ever seen it and apparently Gabriel realized that he was more than willing to make him pay. And make him pay _badly_. "You talk to me. You don't even look at her."

"Okay." Gabriel said, holding up his hand as he slowly gets back to his feet. "Okay."

"Now you bring Cas back or I'm gonna deepfry you in holy oil, nice and slow." he said. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas appeared beside her instantly.

"You okay Cas?" she asked, holding onto his shoulder to steady him.

"I'm fine. Ready to leave." he said.

"Good." Dean said.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the warehouse, only turning back to set him free before he left without a word. Cas seemed to sense his dangerous mood as well as she did.

"Is everything alright, Dean?" he asked.

"Your older brothers are assholes." he hissed.

"I know, you know that whatever he said wasn't true right?" Cas asked carefully.

"Yeah, I know. Okay bitsy?" he asked, giving her a once over as if he could catch all her emotional wounds if he looked hard enough.

"Okay." she said, nodding. Lying her head on the window pane. Dean sighed, before he turned back to the road and set the car in gear.

-

"You don't have to do this." Dean whispered as they stare at Lucifer as he fills a hole in the ground, "I could just say that you didn't come?"

"No. He knows I'm here." she whispered breathed in deeply or as deeply as she could with her nightmare just bare feet away from her. "Besides you need someone to distract him, you go up there alone and you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

"Using my own words against me, huh?" he asked, sighing before he nodded and stepped aside.

Sam clasped her gun in her hand tightly as if the cold steel'd somehow ground her even though it really didn't do much. She walked up to Lucifer and forced calm into her voice, not that she had to try very hard since his power (or grace as Cas told her to call it) reached out towards that thing that seemed like it was made of iron between them and began shifting it. _Well, starting with those tactics early, huh?_

"Hey!" she shouted, her voice echoed around the field deafeningly. "I'm here! Think you could cut it with the crap and let me think for myself for a few minutes?"

"Hey bitsy." he said, his teeth were bared like a dragons' as his eyes took her in hungrily, everything from the curl of her hair to the curves of her body. "Come here."

She swallowed thickly and hastily raised her gun, keeping it level with his chest. _The bond's a two way street Sam, he can manipulate it but you can fight against it. It isn't going to be easy, like severing off one of your fingers to get out of handcuffs. But just like with the handcuffs it can be done._

"No. I think I'll just keep my gun out instead."

"Oh, Sammy, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you, not really." he said, his eyes were squinted downwards slightly, concentrating, she assumed. "You've been talking to my brother huh? That's unfortunate. It's such a turn on when you don't think you have a choice."

"You son-of-a-bitch." Dean snarled pointing the gun at Lucifer's forehead "I'm gonna enjoy this."

The siblings watch as Lucifer's body crumples like an empty sack, it almost looked like he was boneless for a second, Sam clawed away at her mind as her treacherous thoughts swirled again, demanded she run to his side to see if he was okay. She gasped sharply as he rose back to his feet, the bullet wound closing up on his own and his eyes began glowing slightly as he took in her brother, he was looking murderous.

"Ow." he sarcastically remarked. "Where'd you get that?"

Sam flinched as he sends her brother flying into the tree beside them, knocking him unconscious. She turned to Lucifer who'd had appeared in front of her with that smirk that she hated so much.

"Now, where were we?" he asked. She closed her eyes when he raised his hand, expecting him to snap his fingers or rip her aprt or something but she didn't expect the way he cradled her face, his fingers weren't even hard, she wondered if some part of him was reveling in the fact that he could finally feel what she feels like. Or maybe he was picturing all the ways he could destroy it. "You're so beautiful bitsy." he breathed out, "And you're all mine."

"Stop saying that." she practically sobbed, twisting from his grip and stumbling away. "Stop saying I belong to you or that we're meant to be. You know that's not true!"

"It is true Samara." he said, the use of her actual name was horrifying, it meant he was getting angry, she'd only ever seen him when he was pleased or amused. He chuckled darkly, she breathed in sharply and her eyes began glistening with her tears again. "I'm sorry baby, but it's just so amusing how you think you have a choice."

"A choice whether to be your vessel? Because I do." she spat back.

"Well, that too. But I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about how you'll be with me in every way possible whether you want it or not. You're the thing that I've been waiting for. All those thousands of years in that cage, the only thing that kept me going was my Father's promise that I'd met a human who was made for me in every way. And I'll be damned if I don't take your sweet ass for all its worth. I love you."

"No you don't." she said, shaking her head in disbelief. Surprisingly hearing him say that he loved her when she wasn't even sure if he knew even the barest concept of what love was, somehow was more horrifying then anything she'd seen or heard all day. "This thing that you think you feel for me, it's not love it's obsession and narcissism. You don't love me because of me. You love me because you see me as an extension of yourself. And frankly, I don't know what's more disturbing your complete misunderstanding of love or the fact that you actually think that I'm a part of you."

"It doesn't matter, the point is, it's the only real thing that I've ever felt and you gave that to me." he said.

Sam squinted her eyes at him in confusion as he layed his cold hands on her shoulders, not only was him being this close terrifying in of itself with him as angry as he is. But now she couldn't tell what he meant and what he yanked from his ass.

"You're the only thing in this world that's made me feel anything but rage. If you don't love me then I'll make you." he said, dark intentions and harsh promises that she knew he'd keep laying heavily on his words.

"And if you can't make me?" she asked back, she regretted the question as soon as she said it but she couldn't take it back.

"It wouldn't make a difference, you're still my wife, you'll still have my children, you still belong to me. I'll still have you, I don't care if I have to tie you down to the bed just to keep you with me, personally? That just makes it even better." he said. Her skin crawled at already being called his 'wife'.

"And if I kill myself because I can't stand to be raped and used like some sort of doll?" she demanded, pushing away from him.

"What part of 'I can just bring you back' do you not understand? You're mine bitsy and you'll be mine for the rest of eternity. Just as I'm yours."

Sam looked away as he walked back to his hole, her knees were trembling and they were about to give out, she truly had no leg to stand on, besides her literal ones that were barely keeping it together. She fell down beside Dean and checked for his pulse, she breathed out easily as she felt the steady thump. She winced at the black eye that was already shining though.

"Now repeat after me." he commanded his 'children', throwing his shovel to the side as he takes in the demons, or she assumed they were demons anyway, what else could they possibly be? "We offer up our lives, blood and souls--" he began as Dean managed to get to his feet with a soft groan.

"We offer up our lives, blood and souls--"

"To complete this ritual."

"To complete this ritual."

Sam watched, completely unsurprised as the demons dropped around them. Dean stared at Lucifer in ill concealed terror, anger, hatred and disgust. Creating an ungodly face of wrath.

"What?" he asked, seeing Dean's look. "They're only demons."

He turned back to them and that's when Cas appeared, grabbing their shoulders and hauling them away. If only she could've stayed away from him. But no, her luck was as rotten as they ever came and it wasn't too long before she was facing him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop writing chapters for this book. I think I might have an obsession, man as if old Luci wasn't possessive enough as it was, then this chapter came along.


	5. Down, down, down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this takes place in season 5 episode 19 and the last part is from season 5 episode 22. Mostly because nothing else happens between that episode and the last one, so I just mashed them together. Okay, next chapter has sections of the cage and season 6 episode 2 with the shapeshifter baby. This's where the dark stuff is really starting to move. Thanks for reading!

Sam chewed her fingernails nervously as her brother eats all the pies he can get his hands on, if it'd been any other day she might've given him an earful for it but not today, not with how the devil's been quiet. A few months ago she would've praised God up and down for it but not now, not with the apocalypse around the corner. He's planning something, and no matter what happens, she knows she's not gonna like it.

"Sammy, unpucker, kiddo. Eat something." Dean said, giving her a concerned once over, she knows she should but her belly turned itself inside out at that thought.

"We should hit the road, Dean." she said, for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"In this storm? I-it's--" he began but she cut in.

"It's biblical. Exactly. I-it's fuckin' Noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie."

"How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? Three? Four? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We've talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states."

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up." she stated, she couldn't afford to give up, what'd happen if he got his hands on her before the end? Honestly, she really didn't want that answer.

"Nobody's giving up. Especially me. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we'll find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you're no good to me burnt out." her brother said.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." she said, sighing, softly picking at the 'rabbit food' her brother ordered for her.

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it." he said.

How did he not understand that wasn't making her feel any better? Nothing in their lives ever went right, this's just another page in the world's shitest book about Sam Winchester's even shitter life. She doubts their peace would last more than a few hours.

-

Sam's face pulls back in mild disgust as they come across a couple making out in front of their room, Dean smirked and pointed towards them, Sam rose her eyebrows at him for his utter immaturity.

"Oh, what are you, 12?" she asked.

"I'm young at heart and what about you Einstein? You can't even look at them without wanting to puke your guts." he scoffed back before he opened the door with a creak. Sam glanced around the incredibly nice room suspiciously while her brother whistles in appreciation. "Wow. Look at this. We're like Rockefellers. Chocolates! You want yours?" he asked holding them out for her to take.

"Knock yourself out." she said, glancing around.

"Whoa. "Casa Erotica 13" on demand." he mused. Sam scoffed at his words. "What?"

"Isn't this place... in the middle of nowhere?"

"So?

" _So_ what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?" she asked.

The woman moans pleasurably on the other side of the wall, Sam resisted the urge to cover her ears at the sound. Not that it would've done much seeing as the bed was thumping off the wall. Sam swiveled her head around when she hears a loud thud. Sam stares at the brick wall of their room as it's smashed in from the other side, almost knocking the LCD flat screen television off the wall. Her and Dean look at each other before they're moving at the same time. Dean opens the door to the suite, but there's nothing there.

"Hello?" he called.

"Still think this's nothing but a break?" she asked, raising a brow at her brother.

-

"An elephant?" Sam asks her brother, flabbergasted, well, that might be putting a little lightly.

"Yeah." he said, nodding.

"Like, an elephant?" she's seen many things in all their years of hunting but someone turning into an elephant? _That_ was new to say the bloody least.

"Like, full-on Babar."

"So what the hell is... Where's everybody?" she asked, looking around her nervously. She walked to the door and pulls at the handes but of course, they're locked.

"Let me guess -- it's locked. So what -- the roaches check in, they don't check out?" Dean asked, she could've kicked herself as she thinks back to how they got here.

"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The fuckin' hurricane?" she sneered.

"You saying we were led here?" he asked.

"Like damn rats in a maze."

-

Sam and Dean walk into the kitchen and look at the liquid boiling in the pot and she had a really bad feeling she knew what it was and she really didn't like the answer.

"Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup." Dean prays quietly as he lifts the ladle, only to have eyeballs scooped out of the bubbling liquid. "Motel hell."

Sam turns around and sees a locked freezer. She walked slowly towards it. Inside she sees the rest of the hotel guests.

"Help us! Get us out!" a man begs, banging off the window pane, Sam reaches inside her pocket and grabs her lock picking kit.

"Hurry up!" Dean barked. Sam turned to her brother and began snapping.

"I'm going as fast as I..." she stops catching sight of the person behind her brother. "...As I can."

"There's somebody behind me, isn't there?" he asked.

The men grabbed them both and manhandled them out the kitchen before they began dragging them into a Grand Ballroom. _How much of a show off can a group of cannibals be?_

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention." Dean grunted, she gave him an annoyed look at that.

"Dinner is served." the reciptionist from before said as the two men force them into chairs at the end of the table.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived." a guy with an eye patch said.

-

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many gods under one roof.--" the guy with the eyepatch said, clinking his fork against his champagne fluke. She turned to her brother with wide eyes.

"Gods?" she whispered to him.

"--Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're trying to keep a low profile here.--"

"Oh, we are so... so fucked." Sam said to her brother.

"--Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels." he began, Sam winced at that reminder. Sure, these idiots might've kidnapped them but they didn't deserve to be torn apart by Lucifer. "The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room." one of the men say something in a foreign language.

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" one of the others laugh.

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!" the oldest laughs.

Sam runs through her 'encyclepdia of weird' as Dean calls it. Looking for a person who fits the bill. She leaned over and quickly whispers to Dean who the elder man was.

"Odin, Norse God."

"And the others?" he muttered back.

"Still working on that."

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break!" Odin snapped back at the man who'd spoken up in that foreign language. The man looks as if he's staring to get agitated as he spat something back "Oh yeah? And what're you going to do about that?....You watch your mouth when you're talking to me boy!"

Dean nodded towards the door and she nodded back, they begin to slowly and quietly move towards it but just as they're about to get to it a chandelier falls in front of them. The siblings spin around to see a girl staring at them.

"Stay." she commanded before she turned back to her other pagan gods. "We have to fight. The archangels -- the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us."

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them." the man begins to choke on blood. The other one stops her from killing the reciptionist outright.

"Kali!" he said.

"Who asked you?" 'Kali' demanded.

Sam watches as the doors to the Grand Ballroom open to reveal the very last archangel that she wanted to see. She grabbed her neck suddenly as the mark begins to softly burn, shit.

"Can't we all just get along!" he said. Dean opens his mouth but he's cut off, choking on the word. "Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?"

"Loki." the other man who reeled in Kali stated coldly.

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." he sarcastically said.

"Why are you here?" Baldur asked.

"To talk about the elephant in the room." one of them begins to stand "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first." he turns to the siblings "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." he said before he snaps his fingers.

-

"Okay. Did that -- Holy crap!" her brother said, shocked.

"Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving." she said.

"Okay, yeah. Next time." he agreed.

"Alright, so what's our next move?" she asked.

"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" he offered.

Sam gasped, grabbing onto her neck as the mark burnt harshly against her skin, Dean looked at her with wide eyes. She breathed in shakily as her brother grabs onto her shoulder, keeping her on unsteady feet.

"Sam? Sammy?" he asked, tilting up her head to see her face a bit better.

"He's coming." she whispered. "And he's pissed."

Dean looked at her with wide eyes before he nods, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen, a new sense of urgency in their steps.

-

Sam and Dean groan as they're thrown into the ballroom once again, Dean grabs her hand and helps her up, covering her mark hastily with her brown curls.

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asked Kali. Honestly, she wasn't shocked that she figured it out pretty easily.

"Long enough." she snapped back.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean sarcastically asked the trickster.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us." Kali began, turning to the other gods gathered around.

"Kali, don't." he begged

"You're mine now. And you have something I want." Kali reaches into Gabriel's jacket and takes out his angel blade. "An archangel's blade. From the archangel, Gabriel."

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Gabriel snapped.

"He's lying. He's a spy." Kali said.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends--"

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." Kali stabbed Gabriel with his own blade. Gabriel screamed, and in a flash of light, he dies. _His wings aren't showing. He's fine. And personally? Kali's a little hypocritical._

"This is crazy." the reciptionist said.

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer."

"All right you primitive screwheads, listen up." Dean begins. "Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But Sam? She can get him here."

"How?" Kali demands.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally." he said. She really had to wonder how her brother hadn't gotten her killed yet.

-

"We let them go." Kali said "Now talk."

"It's pretty simple, fuck me up and he'll come running." she said, rubbing her neck gently as the mark burns again.

"Well, I still need you in one piece, so what would you rather I break?" she asked, glancing her over but she stopped when the lights began flickering.

"It's him." she whispered, grabbing her neck when it feels as though her neck was being seared into like butter.

"How?" Kali demands.

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?" Dean asked, his eyes flickering around in fear.

"We can't." Baldur says. Sam swivels around when Lucifer walks through the door, looking far worse for wear then the last time she saw him, Sam stumbles backwards as the bond begins to shrink and yearn for him again.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say "mother, may I?". Dean, good to see you again. And Sammy, you know I'm always happy to see you sweetheart." he said, glancing her over for injuries before they focus in on the bruises around her throat that'd been steadily getting darker in color.

"Baldur, don't." Kali warns her boyfriend as he walks up to Lucifer who finally takes his eyes from hers, looking at the pagan god with nothing short of wrath on his face.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" he demanded, Lucifer grabbed him and shoved a blade in Baldur, before he ripped him apart from the inside with his bare hand.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." he said before he turned to Kali with a sneer engraved on his face. "You have something of mine."

Kali's over come with rage, she engulfs her arms in fire and she threw it at Lucifer, Sam and Dean jumped for cover behind an overturned table.

"Come on out sweetheart." Lucifer called. Sam winced, bunching her hands into the carpet beneath her feet as she tries to stop the bond from crippling her. "I just want to have a look at you, come on bitsy."

Dean sneers darkly as he hears what he calls her for the first time, she slowly got to her feet as Dean nodded at her once Gabriel appeared, she understood the plan 'Distract him while Gabriel ganks him from behind.'

"I'm here." she snapped.

"Come to me." he said, holding out his hand for her to take, she walked until she was in front of him, ignoring his hand, he rolled his eyes in an almost fond way before he trails his icy cold hand over the bruises ringing her throat. "What happened? My brother didn't do this, did he?"

"No. The sumo wrestler guy." she bites out.

"Is he dead?" he asked, his tone suggested that he'd better be.

"Dean, he stabbed him with a stake." she explained.

"Well, seems like your big brother's good for something, hm?" he asked before he dragged his hand across her throat, healing her bruises immediately then he turned around and pinned Gabriel to the wall behind them. "Better go now bitsy. This's family business."

And she did, her and Dean high tailed it out of there with a DVD case in his pocket. Later after they watched the DVD that he'd left for them an idea began mulling around in her mind, if they couldn't get him inside the cage willingly, then she supposed she'd just have to force him inside.

-

Sam gasps as she reigned in Lucifer, the devil was screaming, clawing at the inside of her skull, she picked up the key to his cage, she turned towards the ground and threw the ring onto it. Her eyes began watering before she forced them to stay inside, she turned to her beaten brother and allowed a small, painful smile to curl up at the corner of her lips.

"It's okay De." she said, he hadn't stopped looking at her. "I've got 'im."

And then she fell.

' _You know what, baby? You just made a mistake, in the cage you're all mine and **I'm never letting you go again**_ '


	6. All my missing stolen parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Heads up this chapter's brutal. Guys. I'm serious. Also, I'd like to formally apologize to Sam Winchester.

**1 year in the cage.**

Sam opened her eyes and almost screamed again from the aching of her joints. A breeze blew by and she shivered, realizing in horror that she was naked and being paraded in front of her worst nightmare, an archangel and her little brother. But that's not what horrified her the most, Adam was looking at her with eyes that spoke of nothing but horror. She squinted her own at him in confusion and that's when she felt the bite of steel aligned with her ass. Lucifer's shit eating grin slowly came into focus but it wasn't like any grin she'd gotten use to over these last few months. This smile was sadism incarnate and his eyes sparkled with a cruel, mad, horrific, stomach churning light.

"Morning princess." he cooed, digging his nails into the soft skin of her cheek. "How you feeling after I showed you just how badly you pissed me off?"

Her legs were still squirming in discomfort and odd spasms that had nothing to do with the ropes tying her to his bloody hands. She flicked her eyes to her little brother but there wasn't a scratch on him... At least not yet.

"Don't look so _worried_ bitsy. I didn't touch a hair on your kid brother's head. Just like I promised. We're gonna play a game, bitsy. Wanna know what it is?"

"From the look of your twisted smile, I'm guessing that you're gonna tell me anyway." she muttered.

"Yes! I have to admit, I'm really excited about this one. I made it up just for you, doesn't that make you feel special? Knowing I made this up just to torture you that much more?" he asked.

"The hell do you want me to say to that?" she asked.

"Hm, maybe, thank you."

"And if I don't want to thank you for carving away my very existence?" she hissed back. Moving forwards a little and flinching at the slight pinch coming from the thing beneath her. "If I wanna curse you for eternity for it?"

"Oh, but that's the point of our little game here sweetheart. By the time this's over you'll be on your knees, practically kissing my shoes." he said, smiling. "Now, here's your rules. Listen closely. You use that pretty little mouth of yours to give me all the pleasure you can. And you have to enjoy it. If you do that. I'll make it quick. But if you don't. I'll make you feel unimaginable pain and I mean, it's already pretty horrific. But once I cut you open from the inside. I'm gonna use your blood as a lube and fuck you in a puddle of your own blood and make your little brother watch."

Sam stared at him. Sheer terror seizing through her as she finally looked down at what she was sitting on. ' _A Judas Cradle._ '

"No." Adam choked out.

"Did your little pet just tell me no?" Lucifer asked. Turning to his brother with fury brimming in his eyes.

"No, it's a general human reaction to seeing someone being tortured and humiliated. He's not apart of this. Don't touch him and I won't touch her."

"Fine. Then reign him in." he snarled back. "What do you say bitsy? Care to take a dare?" his voice turning from rage to sheer anticipation in half a heart beat.

Sam lurched forward, using his icy lips to keep her scream inside so Adam wouldn't have to hear it. He molded his lips to hers for a moment before he breaks the rushed kiss and pulls her ropes forward. The pain was like no other. She could feel the blade as it shoved itself inside her. Her head banged off her chest and she screamed. Oh, God. Did she scream. Adam shrunk away covering his ears with tears falling from his eyes. The blade was already slick with her blood. The vile copper tang violated her senses in every way.

"Not good enough bitsy. Strike one kiddo. Three strikes and you're out. Again."

"Please." she softly whispered. Rubbing her hands raw on the fraying ropes as she clung to them for some sort of support. They were digging into her wrists too, sawing into the skin like butter. "Please, Luci. It hurts."

"Oh, I know it does. Sort of the point, isn't it? Again. There's no use begging. Not this time and if you do it again I'll lift you up and slam you onto the thing. Do as I say and _do it again_ "

And so she did. This time she used all the tricks she knew. As if that'd help any. She could've cried when he moaned her name softly. Thinking she'd won but that's not how it works. Not with the devil.

"You said I was done! You said if I could do it right I wouldn't have to do it anymore!" she sobbed as he lowered her down, slowly and slowly and she felt every inch of that blade as it plunged deeper inside.

Ripping apart veins, vessels and adding more blood to the puddle beneath her. But no matter how much blood she lost, she was still breathing. He wasn't going to let her die down here. No, he'll bring her to the cusp and when she's on death's door he'll nurse her back to health, playing the dotting 'husband' . As if he hadn't been the one who broke her again and again.

"Beg." he said softly.

"What?" she choked, her ass felt full of knife and blood. She couldn't think straight.

"Beg. Beg me to stop. Come on bitsy." he encouraged as he gave a particularly harsh tug and it buried itself into her up to her belly. Her throat was raw from screaming but it didn't stop her next one. Just as it hadn't stopped the last. "Beg. Like the perfect, beautiful little bitch you are."

She'd stooped to that level before, when he was fucking her blind.

"Please!" she choked out, sobbing. "Please! Please! Make it stop!"

"Hm. It's a good start but it's not good enough." he lifted her up and rammed her onto the pyramid top. Another scream, more blinding, ungodly pain.

"Lucifer, please. I know... I know I deserve everything that you're doing to me. I deserve to be punished. I betrayed you. I chose my family over you. I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I'll be good. I swear. I promise. Please. Please. I'll be good." she sobbed.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and she landed on the ancient stone of the cage. The second her feet hit the ground she fell forward. White hot, searing pain made her legs tangle, causing her to fall forwards and she would've fallen into her piss and blood had Lucifer not caught her. She shivered. Clinging onto his shirt for dear life. Lucifer chuckled, smoothing his hands down her body. And she let him. His cold eased her pain and it felt good.

"There's a good girl." he whispered. Placing a kiss on each salt swollen eye. "It's okay. I'm gonna take care of you."

She wished that'd been the worse of his tortures but Lucifer has had millions of years to perfect his techniques. She should've known that the pyramid was only the beginning.

-

Sam's hands were shaking as she held her phone to her ear, the baby was gurgling in the back seat but that was all she could take, her belly twanged and twisted itself up painfully whenever she lay her eyes on the baby. She figured it was something to do with the cage. Which made her wonder what could be so traumatic that even her, feeling nothing now, still had those little twists where emotions should be? These twists were the most painful that she'd ever had. And the worst part was not knowing what'd caused it.

"Sam?" her brother asked, picking up after the second or third ring.

"I need your help. Now. I'm working this job." she began, knowing that he wasn't going to come, at least not until she threated to ram his door through with her car.

"Kid." he groaned, pulling his hands through his hair, the familiarity of the action was lost on her shell, she knew that Dean had done it when they were younger but in the cage...she could've hit the wheel if she could feel frustration.

"Look, I just need you with me on this, okay?" she begged, flicking her eyes up to see the gurgling baby before they spun away from his sweet face as if he'd burnt her.

"I'm out. I'm staying out." he stated, she rolled her eyes. She knew that.

"Make an exception." she realized her tone had become more commanding then she meant for it but the idiot just _wasn't_ listening!

"For what?" he whined into the phone.

"Look, I'm thirty minutes away and I will drive through your door if you don't meet me." she fully meant to keep her word as she zoomed down the road.

"And what's so nuts that you gotta threaten a damn drive by?" he demanded.

Sam made a mocking smile as if he could see her and turned around holding the phone over the baby's mouth that she'd mentally dubbed 'Ollie' and he gurgled happily into the phone. She pulled it back and smirked in a self satisfied way at the silence on the other end.

"Now you gonna meet me?"

"I'll be there in ten."

-

**1,000 years in the cage**

Sam screamed, her sanity all but snapped as she launched herself at Lucifer who was still covered in their blood, his eyes widened for a split moment but she didn't dare give him a chance to breath. She grabbed his mouth and tore it open with an inhuman, feral strength that she never realized she had. Her gaze was tinted red, she didn't notice as his blood slid down her grimy, sweaty hands. Nor did she hear his screams that mixed sickeningly with his peels of delighted laughter. All she could think about was how he'd crushed his skull in front of her, even as she begged and begged and begged for his life. How he punched holes through her, cutting away at her dress and her choked, betrayed eyes as she looked up at him. All she could see was their cold bodies, with their blood dressing them. Pieces of his skin broken, his skull showing and the endless flow of their blood that she could still smell even amidst her own and Lucifer's.

"That's enough Samara." Michael's strict voice snapped as he yanked her, flailing and screeching, from his brother's body. "Adam asked me to take care of you. You don't want to get it any worse then you already have it."

"HE KILLED THEM! LET ME GO! MICHAEL I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD GET YOUR STUPID HANDS OFF ME! LET ME GO!" Sam spat.

" _ENOUGH!_ " he shouted in Enochian, turning her around and shaking her shoulders slightly, enough to get the haze of red to dissipate a little. " _Stop it. You're going to get yourself torn apart enough already. Save yourself some pain, girl._ "

" _I don't care._ " she sobbed back in her perfect Enochian that Lucifer forced her to learn, Michael hugged her as gently as he could, he smelt like her father and Dean, like home and safety, why couldn't Michael have been her archangel? " _They're gone, he killed them Michael._ "

" _I'm so sorry. I really am. But we have promises to keep._ " he said, his voice unusually soft.

" _Did I say you could fucking touch her, brother?_ " Lucifer growled, Michael dropped her and moved away, fear twisting up on her father's younger face.

" _I was keeping her contained, you're welcome._ " he snapped back, still managing to stay strong, and protect her from an even more dangerous level of his wrath, even though Lucifer had carved into him almost as much as her and he was as scared as she was, she supposed it was a strange thing, to bond with each other and learn to respect and care for each other over the same monster torturing them.

" _You should've left her._ " he sneered back as he cracked his head from side to side turning his eyes on her, they were glowing in rage but she couldn't fall, not yet, even though her legs were practically jelly beneath her. " _You shouldn't of done that, bitsy._ ".

He grabbed her by the front of her torn up flannel (it's Dean's but shush, don't tell him she stole some of his clothes) turning her around and slamming her into the cage bars. She blacked out as she heard her head give off a sickening crack. When she came to, she was on her knees with her hands tied behind her. Lucifer was near a bathtub studying it. Sam's heartbeat eased against her ribs, was he going to drown her again? Sure, it's scary but he could've done something so much worse. Then the stench of acid hit her nose. Her lungs seemed to have lost their ability to function properly. Lucifer stood up and from the way he was standing, she knew he was grinning.

" _You're awake, good. You've been a very bad bitch, Sammy. Tearing me apart like that? While it was a massive turn on, you broke your rules. Tell me what they are._ " he commanded turning to face her again. She couldn't speak, she was too busy struggling to breathe. " _Answer me, and it better be in Enochian. Tell me what your rules are. Or I'll make it a hell of a lot worse._ "

" _I can't be near Michael._ " she began choking on her tears, the Enochian jumped to her mind, having been drilled into her by Lucifer. " _I can't attack you. I have to be good. I can't argue, I can't fight. I can't think of Dean or Cas or... I can't pray. I can only beg when you command it. I have to like it when you fuck me. I have to moan your name. I can't choose others before you._ " she paused, taking in a shuttering breath as her mind flickers back to their bodies. " _I have to answer. I have to follow them all...or else you'll...you'll p-puh-punish me._ " she stuttered the last part out.

" _That's right and you broke 4. So, everything that's about to happen? It's all your fault._ " he said.

He snapped his fingers. Sam's screams fall on deaf ears as she's teleported beneath the acid, she felt everything as it burrowed into her skin, stripping it from her bones, slowly and painfully. Her lungs were blistering and the yellow liquid around her was turning red, her ears fall apart even as she hears her skin sizzle off and her bones cracked and splintered as the acid clawed itself into her tendons and broke each and every bit of them apart.

-

"Alright, so what do we know about this thing?" Dean asked as he pulls his bag out of her truck bed.

"Well, uh, it was fast and it freaked when I cut it with silver." she said, shrugging, shifting her eyes back to Ollie every now and again, making sure he was okay, even though she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright, so that narrows it down to..." he trailed off, as lost as she was.

"A ghoul? A zombie, a shifter, or about a dozen other things." she said, shrugging.

"I don't recall seeing babynapping in the profiles."

"Welcome to my world, Einstein." she answered. Dean turned to Ollie and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Well, feel free to speak up if you know anything."

"Leave Ollie alone." she sighed, running her hand over his hair absently much to his enjoyment as he nuzzled into her gentle hand, though she could still hardly look at him.

"Ollie?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Short for Oliver." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's a bit, I dunno, British, isn't it?" Dean asked back.

"So? That's his name, he already knows it to, he's been answering me whenever I call him." she said.

"But really, Oliver? That came out of nowhere, was it someone you met down in the cage?"

"I don't know where it comes from but that's his name now, okay?" she said, the familiar punch hitting her like a truck. She could tell it was unbearable sadness this time.

"Okay." he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Listen, are you sure you don't remember anything? From down there?" he asked.

"I'd tell if I did, we gotta go to the grocery store, we need to get Ollie some supplies." she said, setting the car in gear.

-

**700 years in the cage**

Her eyes were screwed shut as Lucifer whips her hands with his cane that's already bathed in centuries worth of her blood, she yanked her hands to protect them against her chest, they were slick with her blood and the skin along her knuckles was gone. Lucifer tutted before he swung his knee up and sent her gasping into the cage behind her. The wind was gone from her lungs and she gasped in great, gulping, dry breaths. Her back was aching and the pain in her hands was unbearable.

"Get up." he ordered. She slowly did keeping her head bowed as her swollen eye throbs softly. "Again."

"Please." she whispered. "I've got no skin left, can't we do this tomorrow? You won't get anything discernable out of me tonight."

"That's an excuse. But I'll give you a choice because I'm feeling charitable. You can either stop being such a fucking idiot and finally get the simplest fucking letters right. Or I bend you over the table and fuck you."

"Then fuck me." she snapped back. His eyebrows rose an a small smirk came on his face.

"Beg me to and I might."

Her cheeks turned red. He couldn't ask her to do that. Hadn't he already humiliated her enough? Hadn't he already torn her down as much as humanely possible? Tears brimmed at her eyes and she shook her head, she wouldn't.

"Come on, bitsy." he said, tilting her chin up and kissing her chapped lips that years of torture had taught her to reciprocate whole heartedly. He didn't even need the bond now to make her moan softly. Lucifer being the only thing you can take your own sexual frustration out on does that to a person. But he amped it up anyway, just to get his own way. "I'll give you a gift if you manage it."

"A gift?" she whispered, the change to his tone was shockingly pleasant to say the least. "What gift?"

"I'll tell you if you beg." he whispered huskily. "Come on, beg."

And so she did, she fell to her knees in front of her worst nightmare in all her lifetimes and pleaded with him to fuck her over a filthy, graffiti tagged table in a broken down classroom and she enjoyed it. Like the slut he said she was, he was whispering it in her ear now 'my good little slut'. Tears creeped out of her shattered green eyes that'd broken a long time ago. She wondered what her family would think of her now. She could've laughed. ' _As if they'd want to talk to the devil's personal bitch._ '

-

Sam pushed the shopping cart through the store as her brother picked up their supplies and placed them in the cart, including diapers, bottles and those weird machines that warmed them up, along with a few clothes and some blankets.

"Oh, we need to go. Waterworks are coming in t-minus 10." Dean said, ready to grab the cart and race to the till, but Sam picked up the baby and began singing in Enochian in a soft voice. The baby froze, staring at her in awe and his tears gently stopped.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart and then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better. And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. Well don't you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. Hey Jude, don't let me down, you have found her now go out and get her. Remember to let her into your heart and then you can start to make it better._ "

Ollie stopped fussing and held onto her flannel for safety. Sam stared at the baby and her mind sputters, reaching for memories that weren't there. She passed the baby to Dean who didn't cause a fuss, Dean stared at her in shock as she hastily rubbed at her eyes that were itching to cry even though her shell didn't have that ability anymore.

"Sam? You okay?" he asked softly.

"Can we just...get to the till? Please?" she said, turning away.

"Yeah okay, no problem." he said, nodding.

Sam took the baby when he began fussing again but all she had to do was hum and gently stroke his head, making his eyes droop and a yawn escape his great toothless mouth, a woman walked up to her then and cooed softly.

"Oh, isn't he just precious? You and your husband are really good at this." she said approvingly.

"He's not my husband. He's my brother." she said, fighting off her disgusted face.

"Then where is your husband?" she asked.

"Depends on who you ask, some would say that he's in hell, rotting, others would say that I'm not married, what's it matter, the baby's still mine and my brother and I are taking care of him." she said, her eyes narrowing in confusion and suspicion.

"Of course, I don't mean to pry, what's his name?" she asked, smiling at the baby.

"You know, that's really none of your business." she snapped back.

The woman glared at her for that before she launched herself forwards, Sam swerved out of the way, holding onto Ollie who was screaming in delight, the customers were screaming, some of them were on the phone. Sam managed to get her silver knife in her hand and nicked it off the woman, she hissed and her skin steamed before she ran from the store. Everyone was staring at her as she placed the blade safely in its holster.

"Oh! No problem! Thanks so much for all your help!" Sam snapped back. Everyone immediately looked away and her brother walked up to her with a grin on his face.

"Sam, have I ever told you how much of a mama bear you can be when you want? It's badass." he said, laughing happily.

"Shut up." she snorted back.

-

**850 years in the cage.**

Sam's back arched at the thing clawing at the inside of her belly, her throat was raw from screaming, maybe even bleeding if the taste of blood at the back of her throat was anything to go by. Lucifer was smirking, keeping her restrained as his beast bubbled in her belly, she let out one last ear piecing screech as the dog pulled apart her belly from the inside and jumped out growling as it lapped up her blood noisily. Sam gasped, sitting up and rubbing her bleary eyes, her door opened and for a heart aching moment she thought it'd been Lucifer but it eased when she saw her, the shadows covered her but she could tell she's been crying.

"Momma?"

-

A few days later, Sam's staring at Oliver in his crib as he moves around, tracing her hands through his soft hair, he smells of soap from his bath that she'd just given him, he gives her a gummy smile, now looking Asian but she loved every one of his faces, she couldn't get enough of them. Or...she assumed it'd be love if her shell was working.

" _You know._ " she began in Enochian softly, not noticing as her brother walks into the room. " _I had a little boy like you._ " he looked up, insanely interested. " _His name was Oliver too. I had a girl too. They were the sweetest children you'll ever met. My daughter, she was the image of her uncle, I use her tell her stories about him. When I tucked her into bed at night. But that was a very long time ago. I don't know what happened to them. I just know they're dead. I use to talk to them in this language too. I couldn't protect my children. But I'm gonna keep you safe. I promise. No one's ever gonna hurt you. Man or monster. I swear it._ "

"Sam?" she turned to her brother. "There something you wanna talk to me about? Like how you're speaking Cas's wackadoo Angelic language without thinking about it?"

"I will, but just not yet."

"Okay, you know I'm here, for anything?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"I know. It's just, it's a lot to process and I need some time to think. I need time." she said.

"Okay." he said, nodding, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She turned back to her new son and began singing another song in Enochian.

" _If I ever were to lose you, I'd surely lose myself, everything that I have found here, I've not found by myself, try and sometimes you'll succeed to make this man of me. All my missing broken parts, I've no need for anymore. Because I believe. And I believe because I can see. Our future days, days of you and me._ "

-

**1,000 years in the cage.**

"STOP! NO! LUCIFER!" she begged as he held her daughter up by her dress, she was on her knees begging and choking on desperation, she hadn't even known that was possible "I'll do whatever you want just let her go. I'm begging you. Please."

"I really don't see how you're so attached." he scoffed back, shaking her from side to side causing her to cry out and plead with her 'daddy' softly to let her go. "They're not real. I made them up. Did you really think that when I gave you that gift all those years ago that I was doing it out of the goodness of my heart?"

"You're jealous, I understand. I'll spend more time with you. I'll do anything you want. Just let her go. She's our daughter." she whispered.

"And you chose her and him over me. You know how I feel about you breaking rules." he snapped his fingers keeping her restrained before he held up the knife and sliced the three year old's throat. She choked, her eyes wide before she held her hands out for her one more time then the light faded and she became limp.

Lucifer threw her body down carelessly, she could hear her bones crunching from the impact. Lucifer smiled at her ear splitting screech, it made the cage _physically_ tremble with rage. And then to make it worse, he kept stabbing her body. Over and over and over again. Then he turned to the gurgling Oliver in his cradle, he grabbed him up and threw him into the bars of the cage. Sam sobbed, screaming, he snapped his fingers again and her bounds came undone. Her fingers scrapped off the floor and she couldn't stop her stuttering sobs. He grabbed her jaw, his hand still covered in her baby's blood and he said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Don't look so down, bitsy. I can always give you more."

And that's when she snapped.


	7. I'll tell you all about when I see you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this's a sort of mash up with the rest of season 6 that heads into season 7. The massive canon divergences are starting right here. Oh, and this's the last update for you guys for the week, I have a bunch of College work that I've been ignoring because I've been so invested in my stories. 
> 
> Oh! And whenever something's in italics, it means she's talking in Enochian.

Sam smiled at her son as he gurgled, wiggling around his play pen. She missed this feeling, just pure unconditional love that doesn't come with a price or limitations like with Lucifer. Bobby was looking at her in utter amusement, she turn to him and rose an annoyed eyebrow.

"What? You've been smiling like an idiot for the last half an hour, did Dean put something on my back?" she asked, trying to turn around to see it (to no one's surprise, it didn't work). Bobby laughed, a full, down-to-earth full beer belly laugh. "What!?"

"It's just, never thought I'd see the day where you were smitten and with a baby no less!" he said, laughing.

"You can't say much, grandpa, you were smitten when you saw Dean and I for the first time, don't lie, we both saw your face." she snorted back.

"Well, that's different. I was Bobby Singer, the local drunk/retired hunter that every single son-of-a-bitch this side of America couldn't go a day without bothering. Meanwhile you, you're Sam Winchester. The girl with the demon blood and one of the finest hunters America's got. You being all cozy with a baby just doesn't spring to mind, kiddo."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it? We've no idea what any of us are really like behind the masks we put on." she mused.

"Yeah, guess you're right. I'm gonna head to the grocery store, keep an eye on the phones for me, would ya?" he asked.

"Yes sir." she said, giving him a smirk as he walked out the door muttering about how he better not come back to the house in shambles. "Please, we're not gonna do anything, aren't we not?" she asked Ollie softly. He gave her his usual mischievous gummy smile. "You're the image of Dean when you do that have I ever told you?"

She noticed that a lot about him over these last few weeks, though he mightn't be consciously doing, his powers were slowly morphing his face around to match her and Dean. Some people might've found that just a little creepy but to her she found it heart-warming, she doesn't know, maybe she's just weird like that. She glanced up when she heard someone knock on the door. Sam made an impressed sort of face at Ollie, she was rather surprised with Bobby, he usually takes at least five hours just **looking** around, never bloody mind picking anything up until at least the six hour mark. The door creaked as it opened up, the wood was weathered down and rather rotted at this point, she'll have to talk to Bobby about getting him a new one. Her jaw dropped as she sees who's on the doorstep, and it sure as hell wasn't Bobby. Adam gave her a small smile.

"Hey Sam." he greeted.

Sam launched herself into his arms and cradled the back of his head. Tears gently creeped down her face as Adam wove his arms around her back. She could feel his tears as they fall on her shoulder, could smell the salt. She shivered as some memory that's long been forgotten pulled at her wall of damage but Death's warning still rang clearly through her mind. She knew what'd happen if that wall broke down and she wasn't prepared for the flood of memories to come back. She was more than happy to let them strew in the forgotten reaches of her mind.

"Adam." she whispered, pulling back and bringing his face down so she could see it a little more clearly, what she wouldn't give to be that just little bit taller. "Let me look at you." she said, taking in everything. Looking for injuries or signs that he hasn't been taking care of himself. But on the contrary, he looked better than okay, his hair had turned to beaten gold and he looked as if he'd put on a healthy amount of weight. "You've no idea how good it is to see you."

"I could say the same for you, what's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept in days. Nightmares?" he asked, a haunted sort of understanding sparking in his eyes.

"No, Death, he put up a wall of damage in my mind to keep me from going insane. Though it's still not a hundred percent effective. I get flashbacks sometimes and they're, uh, they're not fun to say the least. No, it's my son." she said, turning back to Ollie, who'd stood up in his pen, extremely interested in this new person and maybe even a little confused since she almost always speaks to him in Enochian, he's starting to understand it now. "Wanna come in?"

"I'd love to but uh, actually, I enrolled in college again and orientation's later today, gonna see my dorm and everything." he said.

"Oh, that's a shame, you're going to visit though right?"

"Even the devil couldn't keep me away." he said, smiling softly. "I actually have something of yours, see when I first came back, I went to Australia, my mom and I, we'd been planning that vacation for a while, seemed like a shame to waste it, besides. She would've wanted me to go. Anyway, I came across this kid, he was on the streets, living it rough but I knew him. And I told him that I could bring him back home with me now that the apocalypse and all's over. Get him back to his folks. But he wouldn't come for them, said that they never really loved him like his 'father' said. But you know who he did come back for?" he asked, she shook her head, her mind wriggling around in annoyance grabbing for the straws her brother had laid. "He came back for you."

"Sam?" Jesse's soft voice whispers. She gently side stepped her brother and stared at Jesse in amazement. "See? Told you I'd come back."

Sam opened her arms and Jesse ran into them, tears were falling again (if they'd ever stopped in the first place). Jesse nuzzled his head into her curls and his arms tightened around her waist, he didn't seem to ever want to let her go. She understood that, she was never letting him go either.

-

Sam smiled at Bobby as he fried up bacon and mixed eggs around the pan, Jesse was giving him a hand while she fed Ollie, she wondered how this'd happen, how she could've lost everything and gained something else in less then 5 years. She supposed there must be a God after all, she didn't know what she'd done to have him bless her like this but she'll never stop being grateful for it. She glanced at her phone as it rang, she picked it up and smiled as she sees Cas's name on the screen.

"Hey Cas. You haven't rang in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's nice to hear your voice again." her eyes squinted in confusion as she heard someone in the background but they'd been gagged so all their words were nothing but a curdled mess. Bobby glanced over but she gave him a thumbs up, everything was fine. " _I'm sorry, Sam. This was the only way._ "

" _The only way for what? Cas, what's going on? Are you and Dean in trouble? Do you need me to come and help you?_ " she asked.

" _No, Dean's fine. But it's you who needs help._ " he said, then he snapped his fingers.

She heard screaming as the dam inside her mind breaks.

-

Sam rushes inside a bar, hiding from sirens that were hell on her ears, a woman's at the bar, she gave her a once over, obviously not happy that some random woman walked into her bar.

"Hey, we're closed." the woman said, giving her that annoyed once over again.

"Just uh, just give me a second." she pleaded, walking towards the window and keeping her eyes out for the police car.

"So pal, we - we open at noon."

"Look, you don't understand." she snapped, her heart beat froze as the cop car passes by again and she nearly jumped from the window, trying to get away from it as quickly as possible.

"Okay, I - I think I understand just fine. Look I - I don't need this kind of hassle. So seriously, just get the hell out." she begged, leaning forwards on her bar.

"Please. Please, just give me a minute to think, that's all. Then I'm out of your hair. One minute. Please." she said, catching her breath as quickly as she could.

"What's your name?" she sighed.

"I don't know." she said, managing to keep an iron hold on her complete and utter panic that was pleading to be let loose.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't remember. I don't remember anything."

-

"Come on, you're dickin' with me. Nothing?" she asked, handing her a glass of good alcohol.

"I'm telling you. Blank slate." she muttered, draining the glass in a tenth of a second and the girl reluctantly pours her another when she pleads with her.

"Well, you got a wallet? ID?"

"I wish I did." she muttered, shaking her head, her fingers were tapping against the bar, needing to keep busy, to keep doing something.

"Okay, well what's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"Um, I woke up on a park bench, cops shoving a flashlight in my face, trying to take me in." she muttered, biting her lips as her mind wonders back to those cops she knocked out with just a smarting of guilt in her belly.

"So you ran." she said, nodding.

"No, I, um, I knocked 'em out cold. Both of 'em. No, look, I - I didn't mean to. It just happened really fast, you know I - I think instinct or something, I guess." she admitted, blushing at the woman's incredulous stare.

"Some instinct."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, who even knows how to do something like that?"

"We'll get you to the ER. The - the quacks will hash it out." she suggested.

"No." she said immediately, she needed to find them, she needed to go.

"Try "yeah". Look the-the bats have flown the belfry, you need to see a doctor." she said.

"No." she said, shaking her head. "I don't have time."

"Time for what?"

"Look, it's hard to explain, I just feel like I - I have to find someone. There's someone I gotta get to." she said, her head burnt like hell fire (and for some reason, some instinct in her seemed to know **exactly** what that felt like.)

"Oh, like a brother? A sister?" she asked.

"No, someone more important. Like a...a child? Like -" she paused, clutching her head.

"Okay, hey, hey, hey. Just relax, you know, you - you can't poop it out, so just... It'll come to you." she said.

She nodded back and then she turned to the bookshelf. She notices a book - **The Haunter of the Dark by H.P. Lovecraft.**

"What is it?" she asked, Sam shows her the title. "You a horror fan?"

"Yeah, um, I think so. I really think so. Something - something about this..." she trailed off before she gasped, dropping the book as a rush of memories come flooding back.

An older man is talking, something about a man named Phillips and how his real name was Lovecraft. Her mind flickers to a man that seemed vaguely familiar to her, he was standing outside a hospital, a boy in the car...his son? It jumps to her being jumped by a person with black eyes, an older man who looked like a knock off version of a Viking. That older man again, telling her about H.P. Lovecraft and a hotel called the Nite Owl. And then for a moment it rushes through three different people, a young guy, early twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. A 11 year old boy who smiles at her sweetly. And a baby in a crib. Then it ends. Sam slumps over herself, struggling to breathe.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey. Seriously, we are taking you to a doctor." the girl says, holding her shoulder.

"Have you got a computer?" she asked, turning to her.

"What?" she asked, flabbergasted.

Sam shrugs and she hands Sam her laptop, her fingers fly, seeming to be use to typing at this point, she figured she must've worked with computers a lot seeing as her hands move like the wind. She breathes out relieved as the page comes up.

"That's it. It exists. Look, two towns over." she explained, turning the laptop around for her to see

"What, you think you're staying in this dump?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in utter disgust

"Maybe."

"Oh, maybe you're a hooker." she teased softly.

"I guess I'll find out." she answered, giggling, the woman hummed back. "Look, um, I don't know how to say, uh, thanks for everything." she said, rubbing the back of her head

"Where do you think you're going?" the woman asked as she stood up, heading for the door.

"I'll be fine." she said, dismissing her concerns.

"Says the headcase that just slumped over a minute ago. Look, is there any way I can convince you to go to a hospital?" she asked.

"No. Apparently, I'm stubborn."

"Oh. So am I." she said, getting her jacket "I'm driving."

"Look, that's really nice of you, but not necessary." she said, dismissing her concerns.

"Really? Okay, look, your eggs are scrambled." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But -" Sam tried to say.

"But nothing." she stated.

"No, I mean I'm just some girl. I - I could be anybody. You gotta be nuts." she said, shaking her head in amazement.

"I've been called that. Look, if I let you go off alone, I won't be able to sleep at night. And, honestly, I'm dying to know how it all turns out."

-

Sam walked towards the figure slumped over in the shadows of a torn up classroom that made her mind weep and squirm around, the figure was breathing but it looked as if someone had broken this person a long time ago. Her mouth tastes like sandpaper as she clears it.

"Hey. Hey!" she called, the second hey coming out pretty strong even if she herself wanted to break apart into a million pieces again. The figure looks up and their voice is cracking as they speak to her.

"Oh. Hi, Sam."

"So, which one are you?" she asked, she had a feeling that she really didn't want to know.

"Don't you know?" she asked, getting to her feet and limping into the weak light. Sam flew backwards, a scream caught in her throat, and the floor banged out beneath her. She was torn apart, literally. Deep gouge marks disfigured her face, as if someone with long nails had dug into it and ripped through it. On her neck, bruises burnt viciously in the twinkling of the flickering florescent lights. Blood was dripping onto the floor from her back where she somehow knew lash marks and scars from whips that'd been boiled in the hottest hellfire that the cage had to offer. Her right arm and hand had its skin flayed from her bones, the other arm stunk of acid and the bubbles popped and hissed, echoing around this filthy place. Her stomach...what stomach all that was there was a gaping hole, she shivered as she heard her own intestines trail along the floor beneath. Her legs had been twisted at odd angles as if they'd been broken again and again without having the bones being reset. But the worse was her eyes. "I'm the one who remembers hell."

"What...what the fuck happened to you?" she asked, her voice was choked and wrung dry even to her own ears. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Oh, them." she said, choking on sobs. "Lucifer doesn't like it when he has to share, even if the people he's sharing us with are his own children."

"Children?" she asked, her mind flickers to Ollie and Jesse. "Our children're fine, they're safe in Bobby's house, we need to get back to them."

"I know we do. But they're not who I'm talking about. I wish you hadn't come." she said.

"I have to get out of here, you're me, you know why."

"I do know why but first you have to go though me." she said. Sam felt violently ill at the thought of hurting this broken thing again but for her family? She'll do it.

"Why?" she asked anyway, hoping to get a different answer.

"Humpty Dumpty has to put herself back together again, before she can wake up. And I'm the last piece."

"Which means, I have to know what you know. What happened in the cage?" she asked, lowering her gun.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know it." she said, shaking her head, making her singed hair and bleeding head dance cruelly in the light.

"You're right. But I still have to." she said.

"Sam, you can't imagine. Stay here, go back, find that bartender, go find James, but don't do this. I know you. You're not strong enough." she said. Sam nodded, knowing that she was almost definitely right. But she wasn't known for her stubbornness for nothing.

"We'll just have to see." she said, exhaling sharply.

"Why is this so important to you?" she scoffed.

"You know me. You know why. I'm not leaving my children and my brothers alone out there."

She walked slowly towards Sam. She picked up a knife and Sam defensively pointed her gun.

"I'm not gonna fight you." she said, holding out the knife, handle first. Looking the very epitome of defeat. **I beat the fight out of you a long time ago, bitsy** "But this is your last chance."

Sam sighed, ignoring that harsh whisper and grabs the knife, staring at this mess of a thing in front of her with nothing but pity and heartbreak.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." she said.

Sam stabbed Tortured!Sam in the stomach. Tortured!Sam groaned, falling to the ground and dying. Sam closed her eyes and absorbed her frightened, frenzied and cracked light. Sam opens them with a gasp, clutching her heart and looking around her, hastily gathering her bearings.

"Sam!?" Jesse shouted, grabbing her shoulder and steadying her as best he could. Sam grabbed his face and pulled him into a hug, her mind tormented her with the image of a little girl, whose smile lit up the room and whose imagination ran wild, inventing thousands of things and worlds. "You're okay."

"Jesse. Oh my God." she gasped, tears cracking out of her eyes. "Where's Dean, Bobby and Adam?"

"They went after Castiel, he hurt you." he spat, looking like rage incarnate. "I hope they make him suffer."

"Don't say that." she scolded softly. "No one deserves to suffer."

"What happened? You were asleep for a really long time, Dean and Adam...they didn't think you were going to make it." he said, tears building in his gentle brown eyes.

"Did I scare you?" she asked, letting the guilt turn her inside out, it distracted her from everything else. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

**Everything's your fault bitsy. You're the reason mommy and daddy died, the reason baby bro's lost topside not knowing left from right, the reason Dean's gonna spend the rest of his life utterly miserable. And the reason our kids are dead. You break everything you touch. You're poison Sam, just like me. And just like me, no one loves you, no one but me. You know that, don't you? That no matter how much you fuck up, I'll love you all the same. You're mine. For eternity. Just as I'm yours.**

-

Sam breathed in sharply as Dean came inside their motel room, Jesse and Ollie were sleeping, after her little episode in Bobby's house that scared Bobby damn Singer, the bravest man she bloody knew, he decided that he was going to keep her close.

"Hey." Dean said, passing her a bottle of beer, she shook her head, pushing it back. "You don't want it?"

"No." she muttered.

"Sam what the hell, kid? You just, you freak out when Bobby stepped within 10 feet of Jesse and now what? Now you're fine?" he asked.

"No. I'm not fine." she admitted. "But it's not bad, at least not yet."

"Talk to me Sam, tell me what that hell that was about."

"...I had two children." she said, not bothering to wipe away her tears. "Down in the cage, uh, he got me pregnant, well, he made it up really, they weren't anything but pieces of his imagination. But they felt real. You would've loved them. Alessia, she was always asking for stories about her uncle Dean when I would put her to bed at night. And Ollie, he was the sweetest thing you'll ever met." she said, giving off a breathy laugh.

Dean sat beside her, knowing that this story doesn't have a happy ending.

"I bet, what...what happened to them Sammy?"

"Dean, he butchered them." she choked out, his face paled and turned the color of curdled milk "He slit her throat and broke her bones before he impaled her over and over again. And my son, he threw him against the walls of the cage and then he....he stamped on his head and he crushed his skull. I lost it. I... Dean, I tore him apart but that just made him mad and after he was done, bathing me in acid, he took me back to their room and..."

"In their-?" he trailed off, looking violently ill.

"He was covered in their blood too. _What do you say bitsy? Third time's the charm right? Maybe I'll give you twins this time and string them up using their own intestines._ " she said.

"Jesus fucking Christ Sam." he said. Grabbing her and pulling her into a hug, letting her sob onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, squeezing her tightly. "I'm so fucking sorry. I swear to God, I'm gonna fucking slaughter him." he growled.

" _Him? Slaughtering me? That's cute, doesn't he remember he already tried? I mean, is he so quick to forget?_ " he said. She clung to her brother as he lounged casually by Ollie's crib. " _Our kids are cute._ " he mused, glancing over Jesse who turned in his sleep, humming contently. " _Wonder how I'm gonna kill these ones? And because you left me alone in that cage with no one but fucking Michael. I'm gonna make sure they **suffer.**_ "


	8. To get a glimpse beyond this illusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this covers the rest of season 7, next chapter's going to be covering season 8 and the next's gonna be 9 before we jump into 11. Would you guys be okay with me jumping straight to 11 seeing as literally nothing changes with 10? Except for the characters, obviously.

Sam gazed at her son as he throws away his copy in frustration, not being in school for a year was already hard enough but seeing as she's homeschooling him, it makes it so much harder since she's learning how to do it too.

"You know what? How about we take a break?" she asked, closing his math book.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's about time for lunch anyway, tell you what, how about we go to the park with Ollie for a while? We can pack a lunch for us and just relax for an hour or two?" she offered, she supposed she should be getting him into a routine but what was the point in him slaving away and getting burnt out? That's no good for anyone.

"No sums?"

"Scout's honor, at least for a little while." she said, and with the smile he gave her she knew she'd made the right decision. She swore it lit up the whole room, even if it was only for a moment.

" _You always were much too soft on the kids. If it'd been me, I would've made him finish the rest of his sums._ " Lucifer said, sitting across from her with his creepy smile that he saves, just for her. " _And you know, this balancing act of being a mom and a teacher, it'd be much easier if I was around. Could you imagine that? How much of a good team we'd be? You could be the one who gives them hugs and kisses and what not and I could be the one who disciplines them, trains their powers. We'd be unstoppable, unfortunately, a little bitch got too brave and flew the coop and now that'll never happen._ "

" _You're not real. You're not real._ " she muttered, clasping her hands together to keep her hands from shaking. " _And by the way? If you were real, I wouldn't let you near them. Luckily for us, you're never going to see them, are you?_ "

" _Oh, that's right. You think you actually get a choice. You know, even after all these years, it's still a turn on, baby._ " he said.

"Sammy?" Jesse said, placing his hand on her shoulder, she gasped, flinching before her heart eases out, recognizing her son. "You okay? Is he...is he here? The bad man Dean was talking about?"

" _You should tell him that it's his father who's driving you coco bananas._ " he said, smirking lightly.

" _You're not his father. He's **my** son._" she snarled, Jesse was pushed to the back of her mind. She didn't mean for it to happen but she was so close to losing it.

" _What's that vow that newly weds say? What's yours is mine? Don't get greedy bitsy. Besides, how's he supposed to grow up into any sort of functioning human with just you and big brother taking care of him and his brother? You'll destroy him without me and you know it. I mean you need only see what happened with Alessia-_ "

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, covering her ears as if that'd protect her from his poisonous words. "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"SAM!" Jesse said. Plunging his finger into her aching scar. Lucifer's face morphed into one of loathing as he disappears. "He's not here. The bad man's still in hell. You're safe. We don't have to go out today. We can just stay here. Besides aren't you on standby for research with Dean?" he said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she whispered. Rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'm the parent, you shouldn't be the one comforting me. I'm sorry I'm so bad at this."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean that your monsters aren't as bad as mine." he said. "We're in this together. You take care of me and I take care of you, it's nothing to be ashamed about if you need comfort too sometimes. And you're a really good parent. Don't let the bad man tell you any different."

Sam swallowed her tears back. Even if she didn't quite believe him, she was damn lucky he's her boy.

"Thank you."

"That's what family's for. To be there when we need each other. What do you wanna do today?" he asked, sitting back down. She almost cried again, knowing he'd do anything to help her even if he's stuck inside. "We can play that board game. D&D if you want?"

"Honestly? I wanna go to the park. And spend time with my sons."

"Are you sure? You don't have to go just for me." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"And the same goes for you. But, you know, I could really use the sunlight and I'll bring my laptop and my books with me. Just in case your uncle needs me."

"Okay."

-

Sam gently held Ollie up as he began to tentivly get to his feet. He clung to her fingers like a life line. Too scared to move.

" _Look at you._ " she said, chuckling " _Next thing I know. You'll be running and your uncle Dean and I'll be chasing after you._ "

" _I hate it when you say that._ " his voice snarled on the wind. Brushing by her ears. The phantom feel of torturous bites made her goosebumps and hair rise. " _When you make it seem like you and Dean are together instead of you and me. You remember what happens when I get angry bitsy?_ "

Sam nearly dropped her son from shock as his head caves in and blood flows down his face, glittering like snake eyes in the sun.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" a man asked. She glanced his way and her son's back to normal giggling as he uses her hands to keep him steady. "You look as if you might get sick."

"Yeah, yeah. Just... It doesn't matter. Thank you though." she said, offering him a small, grateful smile.

"I don't feel right just leaving you here. Is there someone I can call?" he asked.

"Oh, there's no reason for that. My brother's coming by soon. He's enough protection. Trust me."

"Alright. You let me know if you need anything." he said.

"I will, thank you."

-

Sam runs through the empty streets of the town they'd stopped in, Lucifer's mocking laughter was on the wind. Goading her on. She couldn't breathe as he screams another song out from the bottom of his lungs.

"Shut up! Shut up! I need sleep!" she said, tempted to bang her head against the wall beside her.

"No can do. Champ. You're gonna be awake for the rest of your life until you die. What's the longest someone's ever gone without sleeping? Was it 12 days? Less? And you're on 10." he said.

"Why can't you leave me alone?! You're in the cage! You're fucking dead! When will you fucking stop?!" she shouted, not even caring of some poor bastard comes across her, yelling at nothing.

"I'll stop when I have you in my arms again. You were never suppose to leave but you already knew that, didn't you? You were meant to stay with me, just like you promised and you broke it and now? Well, now I'm gonna take **immense** pleasure out of driving you to the brink of insanity and when you come falling back to me. You and I are gonna have some **real** fun." he said, smirking.

"Go fuck yourself on a rotten log and get splinters in your ass." she snarled. "You can't have me."

"I already did, again and again and again. And I'm gonna do it all over again, you hear me?" he growled, leaning forwards and yanking her towards him with his meaty fist. "You're never getting away from me."

-

Sam kept her back to Lucifer as he bangs fire crackers off her bed, keeping her awake, Ollie grabbed at her white top and pulled at it, grabbing for her attention, she turned to him and forced a terribly fake smile on her face for him.

"Mama?"

"I'm okay." she muttered, gently dragging her hand across his hair as it changes from blonde to deep brown like her hair. Jesse was laying beside her, going over his sums. On any other day she might've asked if her oldest had lost his mind as he hated math "How's Dean been doing homeschooling?"

"He sucks." he said, the tone of his voice made her think that he wanted to use a far stronger word than 'suck' "But he's trying and besides Adam helps me when I really need it."

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about Shakespeare...he's not really...clear in most of his plays." he explained. Sam giggled and rubbed his back gently in comfort.

"Don't worry, he's never been my favorite either."

-

Sam clamped her hands over her ears as he begins another round of when the Wild Wind Blows, he's new favorite song and when he's not doing that he's coming too close, so close she can feel his icy grace and the way it pulls at her clothes like a ghost might, he keeps saying things and if he does them...she doesn't think she'll be able to take it, it might break the last of her sanity.

"Come on Sammy, don't you miss me? Are you trying to hurt me? Is that it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and clamping his hand on her knee in a dangerously tight way.

"No Luci." her response is automatic, she winced as she remembered how he punished her whenever she said yes. Her tongue tingles again as if those pieces are missing. She gasped, flying backwards when blood starting overflowing in his mouth and he chewed on pieces of her again.

Her chest tightened and her breathes started coming up shorter, she can't breathe. **She can't fucking breathe**. She screamed, scuttling backwards when someone's hand lands on her shoulder, her back is to the wall again. No, no, he's going to come and punish her for that again. She's sorry. **I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry**. He's calling her name, she's in the woods again, running from the vampires he snapped up. They're going to get her, just like they always did and he's going to come after to eat the rest of her that the vampires didn't get. **I'llbegoodI'llbegoodI'llbegoodI'llbegood**. Her brother's face breaks through the fog on her brain. Is he pretending to be Dean again? To fuck her over again like he use to whenever she broke the rule about him and Cas? But...he doesn't have that glint of red. Is it him?

"Hey Sammy." he said, placing her hair behind her ear, he never did that...well, he did but not like her real brother did it, with him it's all possessive and angry but this hand cares. "It's okay. I got you."

"Dean?" her voice is almost non-existing "That you?"

"Yeah. Come on, little big lady." he said, grabbing her under arms and gently getting her to her feet.

" 'M tired." she mumbled as he laid her down on her bed. "So...tired...make 'im go away."

"We will." Adam's voice says next to her. "We're gonna fix this and we're gonna throw that son of a bitch, screaming and writhing from your brain. We're gonna protect you."

"You can't protect me." she said, choking on sobs "He's never going to let me go."

"Maybe we can't." Dean admitted, "But Adam and I? We're sure as hell gonna try and not even Satan himself is gonna stop us."

-

Her eyes widened as Lucifer peers at her, she can't hear what he's saying, it's a garbled mess, he puts a big shiny disc in her face and says with his perverted grin that he only saves for her.

"This might hurt a bit."

Sam screamed as something is dragged painfully and bloodily from her body, the pain is blinding for a moment and when it clears she's staring at her brothers, her sons and someone she'd never thought she'd see again.

"Cas?"

Cas stared at her with wide eyes and flew backwards as if he'd been pushed.

**No, he should've just let me die. Now my only friend in the entire world's going to suffer, why couldn't I have died quietly? Why did I have to tell my brothers everything? Why am I such a screw up that I can't even fucking die right?**

-

"Mama?" Ollie muttered, patting her cheek gently as she sits on her musty old bed.

Adam and Jesse took one look at her face and they knew what'd happened. Adam breathed in shakily before he comes over to her side and hugs her. She jumped slightly at the contact but when his familiar scent of old books and shoe polish wrapped around her, she eased into the hug. Trying to give him what comfort she could, she wasn't the only one who'd lost a brother today. She couldn't break down here when her little brother needed all the support he could get, he'd lost so much, his innocence, his mother, his father and his brother and her kids? They'd been through so much, she couldn't be selfish, she could grieve later when they were okay.


	9. A dead man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This's a mash up of season 8, it's my personal least favorite of all the seasons because of how Dean treated Sam, so, it's going to be _extremely_ different. Like I'm using it as a basic outline of what's suppose to happen but that's it. And it's probably going to be a lot shorter than other chapters because as I said, I'm really not a fan of this season.

Sam laughed as Ollie ran into her arms, unlike yesterday, this laugh wasn't forced just so she could see her little brother and sons smile, it was real or as real as it got nowadays. It'd been a long year, but each day the pain got a little easier to handle and her smiles became a little more real. Everyday it became easier to believe that she wasn't living a lie, the house became more real. Riot's booming barks became easier to hear above all the others.

" _Did it!_ " Ollie said, beaming with pride after running a few strides.

" _You did! Man, your uncle'd be so proud of you._ " she said, smiling as she gently strokes his hair, it's strawberry blonde today, pale skin, freckles and green eyes. " _He would've kicked my ass for missing this._ "

" _Okay momma?_ " he asked, laying his head on her shoulder in his attempt to comfort her.

" _Yeah. I'm getting there, where's your brother and Riot? They should've been back hours ago._ " she said, her brows furrowing in worry.

" _Don't know. Park?_ "

" _Knowing those two? Probably._ " she said, lifting up her two year old son and heading inside the house, she placed him in his high chair and began mulling around their kitchen, throwing together a PBJ sandwich for him, Sam picked up her phone, not even needing to see who was calling her "Hey Adam, missing me already?"

"Uh...it's me Sam and you need to come to the warehouse on the outskirts of the city." Jesse said, she placed down the sandwich and listened to his voice closely, he was shaken up and he sounded really scared.

"Are you hurt? Is everything okay? Where's Riot?" she asked, sending question after question at him.

"We're fine, really. Just...you need to get here."

"Okay kiddo, sit tight, I'll be there in a second."

-

She stared at her older brother shocked, Dean was staring in between her, Adam and her kids with annoyance in his eyes. She straightened her back waiting for his inevitable questions but he'd understand. He had to.

"So, I'm gone for the year and you two decide that you don't want to hunt anymore? Why?"

"I was never really hunting, I just helped you two from time to time and because there's more to life than hunting, you know? I...I got into Harvard. I'm getting ready to become a doctor." Adam said, she saw the Winchester stubbornness in his eyes.

"And I've always wanted a life outside of hunting you knew that. And now? Jesse can have some stability and Ollie can grow up safe, I have a job and I keep them safe. After you and Cas..." she stopped, taking in a shuttering breath. "After what happened, I couldn't stomach it, okay? I couldn't. We don't owe it to you or to dad to keep hunting when we want something more."

"I get it." Dean said, a wistful spark in his eye. "Hell, I would give anything to have what you two do. You're right, you don't owe me shit. I'm happy for you guys, if anyone deserves a break it's you two."

"You're not...angry?" Jesse asked, his voice hesitant and she wanted to take him in her arms and never let him go when she sees him clinging to Riot for dear life as if their dog could somehow protect him from all the dangers of the world.

"The hell would I be angry for? Nah. You did good."

-

Sam rubbed her eyes tiredly as she glances over Jesse's homework with him, who the hell knew getting older means your brain turns to mush? She couldn't even get through something as simple as a middle schooler's homework.

"You okay Sam?" Jesse asked, shaking her hand where she'd been mindlessly rubbing her old scar, she'd gotten into the habit of that.

"Yeah, I'm sorry kiddo, I'm so tired." she mumbled.

"It's okay, we can figure out the rest of it tomorrow? The essay's not due for another week or so." he said.

"You sure?"

"Definitely, come on mom." he said, helping her up and leading her up the stairs to her room that's across from Jesse and Ollie's room, she gave him a smile as he kissed her head gently, just like she does for him when he's tired. "Night."

"Night kiddo."

Later that night, Sam sat up, her instincts tingling, even though she didn't really know why. Years of training and torture had engrained that in her, her father and Lucifer would be proud. Her ears twitched, picking up everything from the dull tapping of the water below her and the creak of the rotted planks. She slowly stood up and grabbed her blade from under her bed when she heard an unfamiliar set of feet on the ground below her. The demon blade felt familiar and foreign all at once in her hand, she didn't even know how that was possible. Her covered feet muffled any noise her feet made and she placed her back to the cold wooden banister. They made it up the last of the steps and turned towards where her sons were sleeping. She jumped out of her hiding place and pushed someone, who was flailing around, against the wall behind them. She sneered at the demon beneath her hands.

"Why the fuck are you here?" she demanded, her voice was hoarse and she was desperate to drag her blade across this thing's throat but she reigned herself in.

"The King wants the prophet." he said, smirking at her in a lewd way. Her heart stopped beating for a second as her mind jumped to the first nightmare she thought about in the morning and who haunted her even through her dreams.

"Your king is dead." she said. "He's gone, he's in the Cage."

"Oh, I forget, I have to be specific with you. Crowley bitsy, not Lucifer."

"I don't have him and the next one of you pieces of creation filth who calls me bitsy is getting themselves skinned to the bone. Now I suggest if you want to keep your useless hide then you leave." she said, letting him go.

The demon flashed its eyes and charged towards her, years of hand-to-hand combat that Lucifer literally beat into her as well as Michael's much kinder lessons kicked into gear. She grabbed his arm and used it to force the demon, whining and gasping in pain, to his knees.

"I warned you." she said.

"More of us will be coming. You, your mutt and your kids will never be safe, so I'm fine with being dead." he said, laughing like a maniac.

"And the more of you that come the more of you I'll kill. And your friends? They'll never find me. I'll make sure of that."

She shoved the blade into the man's neck, the demon glowed and broke apart inside of his puppet, she stopped feeling bad for them a long time ago, if she hadn't, it'd make her job a lot harder. Sam sighed, cleaning the blade before she looked around her house, the move's going to break their hearts...but...she had to.

-

Sam smiled at Jesse and Riot as they look around their new room, Jesse's already taken to placing down his favorite bed mattress, Ollie was staring around him with wide eyes as if he could never get enough of their new house.

"Hey kiddo. Hey boy." she greeted, rubbing Riot behind his ears, laughing softly as he licked her face happily. "How you settling in?"

"Well, I've gotten lost about 12 times already, Dean's besides himself with joy and we're safe again so I'd say pretty damn great." her 14 year old said, grinning at her happily, she rose her eyebrow at the cuss and he quickly fixed his mistake. "I meant dang."

"That's what I thought you said." she said, smiling at him gently. "I'm glad you're settling in, listen. Dean, Adam and I have to go visit Kevin, you gonna be okay here with Ollie?" she asked.

"You kidding me? We're gonna have lots of fun! What do you say Ollie?" he asked, grinning when the 3 year old hopped up and down on the spot clapping in excitement. "See? We're gonna be fine."

"Try not to burn it down, we just got it." she said. "Or trash it, yeah?"

"Please, Ollie, Riot and I are really responsible! You'll see! See you guys when you get home." he said, hugging her gently.

"See you then. Be good for your brother." she said, turning her stern eyes on Ollie who smiled at her 'innocently'.

-

Sam and her brother walked onto Kevin's boat with their guns out, she wrinkled her nose in distaste as the smell of sweat, unclean clothes and day old hotdogs assaulted her nose. Her brothers both mirrored her face of utter disgust.

"Kevin? You in here, kid?" Adam called.

"It's us!" Sam added on when he didn't get an answer, Dean walked a bit further in and froze before he turned around to his siblings with a wince.

"I found him."

She glared at Kevin as he comes out of the bathroom, he looked disgruntled and all together a complete mess that's barely being held together, her eyes rove over his clothes that he must've been wearing for months as he explained how they had to complete three trials made by God to close the gates of hell for good.

"Have you been sleeping?" she asked, imagining Jesse like that. Kevin blinked at her astounded, seeing as he gave her the ingredients to keep Lucifer locked away from her and far away from her children and yet she was asking him if he'd been sleeping.

"A few hours."

"Well, that's an absolute lie, I say you've gotten maybe an hour's sleep and that's being generous. Wanna try that again?" Adam asked, leaning against the metal hull of the ship.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't been sleeping all that well-" he began but Dean cut in.

"And what've you been eating?"

"Hotdogs mostly."

"You been getting headaches recently?" Adam asked, walking up to him and patting his sweaty forehead as if he could gather everything he needed from just touching his head. "Fainting? Nosebleeds?"

"Yeah." he admitted.

"Okay, Dean, can you run to the store and pick up some painkillers, ingredients to make a salad and some sleep pills?" Adam asked.

"On it." Dean said, already halfway to the door.

"Guys, I'm fine honestly, there's no need-"

"Nah!" Sam said, cutting him off. "You need to get some sleep, you understand me? You're not allowed to even touch that tablet until you've taken a shower and gotten some proper sleep."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me, if I can beat Jesse in an argument then there's no way that you're convincing me to let you keep going. Do as I say."

"Okay..." he sighed, passing out immediately.

-

"No!" Dean said, walking back and forwards wile he pulled his hands through his hair, Sam was rushing to clean their brother of blood, her eyes filled with worry. "No! Damn it Adam! It was suppose to be me! Why would you do that!?"

"I didn't really have a choice! The thing was going to kill me then you and then take these guys screaming and clawing into hell. I didn't see many other options!" he said, pushing her away gently.

"You should've distracted it so I could do it! Adam, we've no fucking idea what we're getting ourselves into with this spell and there's a lot of things that I'd risk to get this spell done but you weren't one of them!"

"Dean." Adam said. His voice carefully composed. "I know you didn't want us to do it and you're right, this spell could be fatal but at same time it might not be. Let me do this, please. Let me be the one to help you this time."

Sam breathed in deeply before she nodded her head, respecting his decision, Dean looked down muttering 'damn it' one last time before he turned towards him and passed him the slip of paper. He repeated the incantation and for a second, he was fine and then he was screaming.

"ADAM!" his brother and sister screamed, Sam came to his side and her eyes widened as she watched his veins pulse with power. he curled in on himself, hoping to ease the liquid fire that was burning him up before it disappeared but he could feel his organs tingling from the burns it'd given him.

"I'm okay." he said, nodding at the two. They didn't looked convinced was putting it lightly. "Really."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other nervously before they slowly nodded at him, accepting his answer.

-

Sam crushed Adam in a hug, he laughed weakly and hugged her back but he felt fragile under her hands, as if he was a vase waiting for the last crack for it to fall apart. She didn't think she'd ever let him go again but she did, eventually.

"I did it. I got him into heaven." he said, Sam grabbed his hands and gently eased him into the chair beside Ollie, who was pulling at his top and babbling at him in Enochian asking if his Uncle Adam was okay. "I completed the second trial."

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, raking his eyes over him nervously. "You look like you're about to break apart man."

"Yeah, of course I am. Just...tired." he said.

"That's it?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed. "You swear?"

"I wouldn't lie to you guys."

-

Sam and Dean ran into the old church where Crowley was in his chair, Adam was walking towards him with his veins glowing that ominous fire again, he looks as if he's about to faint and his skin's unnaturally pale.

"ADAM NO!" his siblings shout, he turned to them, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Easy there. Okay. Just take it easy. We got a slight change of plans." Dean said, walking forwards with Sam at his side, their hands held up in surrender.

"What? What's going on? Where's Cas?!" Adam demanded, looking desperate and determined at the same time.

"Metatron lied. You finish this trial, you're dead, Adam." Dean said.

"So? At least this way, Sam and her kids, they'll be safe. Lucifer will never get to them again." he said, tears popping up in his eyes, sparkling and ready to fall.

"But you'll be dead. Do you really think that we don't care about you enough that we'd let you die just so Lucifer'll stay locked away?" Sam asked, sobs threatening to choke her up from the inside.

Adam shook his head, the demon king in the room completely forgotten amidst their talk. **Look at you, breaking apart your family all over again Sammy, if you had stayed with me, this wouldn't be happening. This's all your fault. Why do you break everything you damn well touch?**

"I need to do this. I need to keep you safe. Michael, he's been talking to me, reaching me in my dreams, he's seen how this story ends and Lucifer will get free if I don't do this. You and Dean, you've kept me safe ever since I met you. Let me do this. Let me save you, Sam. Please." he begged.

"We didn't keep you safe because we felt we owed it to you, to dad. We didn't do it because it was expected of us. We did it because you're our brother. Our baby brother. And our family has faced hell on earth and we're still here and if Lucifer gets out, then we'll face that together too. You're not saving us by killing yourself man! You're just killing us a different way." Dean said, even their big brother was starting to cry, getting desperate and wanting to do the only job he ever gave a damn about.

"I can't. This's how we save them! How we make sure that no one's hurt by these guys again. Besides, you guys don't really see me as your brother, just a liability. And that's okay, because these last few years were the best of my life. I found my siblings and I gained nephews. I had a family. Let me do this." he said.

"How can you think that?" Sam asked, her voice unbearably soft. "I don't make a deal with Death for just anyone. I would've done anything, anything to get you out of there not because of duty or because I think I owe you something, even though I do for not being there for you all those years ago. I did it because you're my brother, my baby brother and I love you, so much."

"None of it, none of it. Is true. Listen, man, I know we've all had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Adam...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed my mom walk because of you! I would rather that then to ever have to bury you or Sammy again. And Sam...she's been through hell man, the worst hell has to over. But you helped her beat it. You took care of her even when I couldn't and if Lucifer gets out then we'll gank the evil bastard and we'll burn him in holy oil. **Together**. Because that's the only way we can do it. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that we would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! We need you to see that. I'm begging you." Dean said, full on crying, even though she could count on one hand how many times she's seen that.

Adam screamed, holding onto his arm before he turned his eyes on his siblings again, they meant every damn word they said. Sam winced as she sees her little brother's face twist up in pain.

"How do I stop?" he asked.

"Just let it go." Sam said, moving forwards and taking her little brother's face in her hands. "Just let go Adam."

"It's gonna be okay."

"I can't. It's in me. You guys don't know what it feels like." he said, hunching over, Sam kept him standing as Dean wrapped a bandage around their brothers' cut.

"We'll figure it out. Just like we've always done." he assured.

The sibling make their way towards the impala with Adam hunched over and gasping in pain, Sam felt like crying again as she helped her baby brother lay down in the back of the car. She absently began humming in Enochian as she threaded her hands through his sweaty hair.

"Cas!? Where the hell are you!?" he yelled into the air. "We need your help! Cas!"

"Dean! We need to get him to the hospital, he's being cast out of Heaven! He's not going to answer!" she shouted back to him, he didn't seem to have heard her. "Dean! We'll find Cas later. Adam needs help! DEAN!"

"On it!" he shouted back, pulling his eyes away from the sky that was bleeding angels. "Hold on Adam." he whispered as they sped down at break neck speed towards the hospital. "We've got you brother. You're gonna be okay."

**I don't think I could live with myself if he's not.**


	10. All I need.

Sam glared at her brother in horror, hardly believing that he was suggesting such a thing. It was times like these that she was glad her children were at home. Not there to see her lose her temper.

"No. Absolutely not. Are you insane? After everything we've been through and everything we've lost. You'd sit by and let him be possessed and without his consent on top of all that?"

"I hate it! Okay? I wish there was another option! But Sammy, he's going to die and we both know it. And he's going to die in agony. They can't do anything for him, you heard them. The inside of him is all fried and burnt. And that angel's the only way we're gonna keep him! I can't lose him! I can't! I already let him die once and I'm not ready to do it again."

"You've never been possessed." she hissed. "You have no idea what it's like to be forced to sit in the back seat and watch as something takes over you. To feel that thing inside you taking the steering wheel. To fight back for every ounch, every sliver of control you can get. And to feel that it's never going to be enough. That you're never going to be a match. You think this's easy for me? To watch him die? Because I can tell you that it's worse than dying. I'm useless, do you understand? Utterly and completely useless! Even in the-" she stopped. Stuttering over her next few sentences. "-even in the Cage. I made sure he was safe. I protected him and kept him from the worst of his rage for the better part of a thousand years. And now? Now all I can do is wait. The waiting is always the worse part."

Dean threw his hands up and looked away from her, pulling his hands through his hair with tears falling, they'd all been doing that a lot lately.

"I just want him to be okay. He was gonna be a doctor. And we dragged him into this the second I got out of Purgatory. I should've stayed gone."

"Don't be ridiculous." she scolded softly. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"But I should've. I should've kept him safe. That's the one job that dad's ever given me, the one thing that he's ever trusted me with and because I'm such a screw up I can't even do that right." he sobbed.

"You're not a screw up." she said, rubbing his shoulder gently. But her brother had stopped listening, content with staring at their comatose brother.

"Please kid. You gotta be okay. I need you to be okay." he said, sobbing.

-

Sam glared at her brother as they stared at the angel who was bleeding out in the chair beside them. The idiot had been desperate and went ahead and prayed for celestial help before they had their heart-to-heart.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Ezekiel." he answered after pausing for a moment. "My siblings will be on us soon. You need to make a decision. I can save your brother and myself but I need to possess him first."

"What do you want to do? You're the one who's got the most experience in this area." Dean said. Turning his eyes on her.

"I need to make a call. Don't distract me." she warned.

The angel and her brother nodded as she turned away. Kneeling by the window and facing the sunlight that made it through the glass. Splitting along the floor. The warmth and the soft glow of sunlight reminded her of her favorite archangel and even managed to bring her some peace. She breathed in deeply, before she began speaking in her perfect Enochian.

" _Michael? I know we haven't talked since I got out of the Cage. I didn't mean to forget you, you know. It's just been so busy and everything's going wrong up here. It's Adam, he's sick. He... He's dying. There's an angel here who says he can help him but I haven't trusted angels in a very long time. I need you to tell me what to do. I need to know if he'll keep his promise. I don't want him to die but if there's even a chance that this angel will use his body against him... I guess... I guess I'll have to let him go. Please. Please. I need your help._ "

"I didn't know you were fluent in Enochian Samara." Ezekiel whispered.

"Lucifer wasn't a patient teacher." she pointed out bitterly.

"No, I wouldn't say he was."

 **Sam?** Michael's hoarse voice whispers in her mind. **I don't have much time. How is he?**

_**Holding on. The angel who wants to help is called Ezekiel. Do I trust him?** _

**Ezekiel? He's a good soldier and a gentler soul. He's honorable and he won't misuse him. He'll heal him up and himself and then he'll go. Trust him and stay safe. Promise me?**

**_I promise_. **

"Okay. We're good to go. But you let us in there first. If you're possessing our brother then you're doing it our way. He chooses this." she warned.

"Understandable."

-

"Adam?" the siblings ask at the same time, walking inside his hut. He turned to them and offered them smiles.

"Hey. What're you guys doing here?"

"We found a way to save you." she began softly. "An angel that Michael trusts is willing to help you but he has to possess you to do it. You can take it but we want it to be your choice."

Adam furrowed his brows and looked as though he was lost in thought about something. Death was behind him with a small, barely there, but hopelessly amused smile as he stared at the siblings.

"And he'll just heal me? Nothing else?"

"Exactly as you say." Dean nodded. "If he doesn't keep his word, well, you've got a pretty powerful archangel on your side that's ready to raise hell for you and Sam. Literally."

Adam chuckled before he took in a deep breathe.

"Yes."

-

Sam, Jesse, Castiel and Adam look at Dean with barely contained fury. Gadreel was keeled over to the side clutching his gaping wound that he was slowly healing once Jesse and Castiel managed to track him down.

"I can't believe this! Am I the only one who's thinkin' straight here? You wanna bet our lives on the angel that used our brother as a meatsuit and lied to us. As well as someone Michael doesn't like? The hell sort of twisted ass logic is that?"

"Logical in the way that he knows exactly what Metatron is planning. And he already has a plan on how to beat him." Jesse answered. She wondered if she'll ever get use to this deep voice of his.

"This's gonna end bad and you'll come back to me, saying I was right. Just you wait." he snapped.

"You'll be waiting a while for that I'm afraid. We need to go now." Gadreel said.

"You're right. Jesse. You know what to do if he gets out of hand?" she asked. Turning to her son.

"Restrain him and call you, uncle Adam or uncle Cas. Don't die." he said. Sam laughed. Pulling his head up so she could graze her lips of his brown hair that he'd taken to growing out.

"I won't. When we get back. How about you and I go on a hunt? Get you training, Hm?" she asked.

"I'd like that." he admitted. "But after the picnic with Ollie."

"Good idea. Stay safe."

"I'm the one in a heavily guarded bunker mom. I think I'll be fine."

-

Sam flinched as Adam threw a chair in rage. Ollie was on her knee. Having her children close to her always managed to ease her anxiety. She wondered why that was.

"ADAM!" Cas snapped, grabbing his shoulder and holding him still.

"WHAT?!" he demanded.

"I know you're upset. Sam, Jesse and I are too but you need to calm down. You're scaring your sister." he said.

Sam blushed and glanced away as all their eyes swiveled to her at once. She hated when they looked at her like that, as if she was some sort of broken doll that needed to be handled with as much care as possible. She didn't want their pity.

"Shit." Adam muttered. Jesse glared at him.

"You owe Ollie a dollar."

"You're right, both of you. I'm so sorry, are you okay Sam?" he asked. Taking care to soften his voice and making himself seem as unintimidating as possible.

"Yeah. Just... Can you stop with all the throwing? Please?"

"Yeah. 'Course." he said. "we're getting him back you know."

"I do. We're Winchesters. We'll figure it out. Just like always." she said. Squeezing his hand gently.

Later as she flicked lazily through Netflix. Cas came in and sat beside her. She allowed her hands to trace the soft outline of his wings. Liking the soft feathers and gentle ridges.

"Are you really okay Sam?" he asked, letting her place her head on his shoulder.

"No." she admitted quietly, turning around so she was hugging the angel tightly. Cas shifted slightly so they were both in an easier position. He played with the edges of her curls. He has a habit of doing that. "But I will be. He's gone but the world won't stop turning. And we'll find him again. We have to."

"We're Winchesters." Cas said. "we have a habit of finding things."

Sam laughed. Nodding. They really did.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

But when Cas glanced her way she was already passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual but not much of season 9 was changed. Anyway. Next chapter we're back with Lucifer in the cage where he'll have Michael under lock and key as well as being furious when he feels that Castiel's been close to her. Imagine what he's going to do to him when he gets his hands on his little brother.😳😳😳
> 
> Next chapter should be out Saturday but if I'm feeling festive then it might be out by tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


	11. I forgive you, I love you, you are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: **Trigger warning: depictions of sexual assault and child abuse, highlighted in bold, if you've personally been affected by these issues, please be wary of going through this chapter.**
> 
> Also, intense violence in this chapter and I'd like to formally apologize to Sam Winchester and their son Jesse. And another thing, this chapter contains elements of dissociative personality disorder, you'll see what I mean when you get to the Lucifer sections, tell me if I've done something right or wrong, it's incredibly important to me that I got the elements down. Thanks for reading.

Sam forced her self to smile for her sons as they chase each other around the woods in Lebonan, she'll never understand how Jesse managed to keep up with his energetic brother, who ran laps around him. Their laughter was enough to ease her heart and allow it to beat, it made her forget how Lucifer had been in her dreams again...her face burnt as she remembered how she woke up full of want for her old torturer. Logically, she knew that she wasn't responsible, but it didn't stop her intrusive dreams or how she wished she could make him feel even a fraction of the pain he forced on her. She sighed, massaging her forehead gently, Ollie kneeled beside her with Jesse just behind him. He'd chosen a blonde hair, green eyed ensemble today.

" _Mommy?_ " he whispers, pulling on the sleeve of her flowy top. " _You okay? You seem sad._ "

" _No, I'm just tired baby._ " she whispered, smoothing her thumb along his rosey cheeks, Jesse narrowed his eyes but decided to take her word for it.

" _We can go in if you want? Just get some pizza? Maybe a take out?_ " Jesse offered, her 16 year old had to be the kindest boy she'd ever met and she could proudly say that was all him, she didn't need to steer him in any sort of direction, he was just naturally good.

" _No, I'll be alright. Let's go climbing. I hope you boys can keep up._ " she said, a challenging smirk on her face.

Jesse gave her an afronted look before he turned to his brother with his brows raised. "Did she just challenge us?"

"She did!" Ollie said, crossing his arms and giving her a smug smile "How about a bet mommy?"

"You've been hanging out with Dean too much." she said, giggling as she rustled his hair "What's your bet kiddo?"

"The first person to get to the end of the orchard using only the trees wins." Jesse said "And if we win, we get a 'get out of jail' free card and ice cream."

"Okay, and if I win, you boys have to do the dishes for...let's say a week?" she said, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Done! You ready to lose old woman?" Jesse asked, his eyes glimmering in mischief.

"Oh, I'm old am I? You won't be saying that when I leave you both in the dust." she declared, already climbing the tree with Ollie and Jesse next to her. "No powers allowed?"

"No powers." her son said, nodding.

"It better be, I'll know." she warned.

"I know, you somehow always know, how is that?"

"Magic kiddo. On your march, get set, run!"

Sam swung from branch to branch, landing in the center of the tree and racing along its bough, she could hear Olli and Jesse in the tree over from her, Ollie was shouting encouragements from where she could see him holding onto his brother lik a koala bear. You'd think that'd be dangerous, but he was using just enough of his mojo (though it's not nearly as strong as it use to be when... **he** was around) to keep him safe. The first time he'd went climbing with him she remembered nearly dying of a heartattack and then very nearly killing Cas for letting them do it in the first place but once Cas had repeatedly assured her that they were both perfectly safe (and maybe privately praying that she'd spare his life for his ill conceived judgement) she had relented. Sweat beaded from her forehead and her muscles ached, those pains always come when she's free climbing, but the ache was good. It took her mind off her memories and the remains of a shattered girl who had all but given up. Sam laughed as she reached the end of the orchard smirking as Jesse comes in half a step behind her.

"Better luck next time, kiddo!" she said laughing.

She blinked as her head started hurting, Sam yelped, falling backwards and cradling her head, Jesse yelled, horrified, rushing forward and just managing to catch her before she cracked her head on the grass below them. His voice was distant and barely there as if he was underwater. She gasped as her eyes cleared and she looked around her. The bars come into focus first, then the crackling of lighting, brutal and red, snapped above the Cage. Pinging off the ancient bars. Sam's breathes choked up in her throat, her eyes swiveling around, trying to find the Archangel that she knew was in here. She felt like she should scream as Lucifer appears to her, he's dressed as Nick today, but she didn't, she leaned into his soft touches and this overwhelming urge of safety enveloped her. But it was a lie. It's always lies.

-

Sam refused to look anyone in the eye as Rowena, Dean, Cas, Adam and Crowley yell themselves hoarse at each other. Jesse and Ollie had their heads on her shoulders, easing her mounting axiety, it was too similar, too like that place.

"I'm sorry boys but he is the only one who knows anything about the Darkness, him and Michael. Whether you like it or not, Lucifer is the only chance we have at knowing anything seeing as he'll never free Michael. And Samara is the only one he'll talk to. You know it and I know it."

"She is never going near that psychopath again." Dean snarled.

"And if we have to kill you, to keep him away from her then we will." Cas said, his voice full of dark promise.

"Really now children." Crowley said, sighing. "You're going to let one itty bitty piece of trauma get in the way of the whole world?"

Rowena screamed slightly as Dean grabbed her and Adam grabbed Crowley, their angelic brother was keeping the mother and son immbolised, his anger feeding his powers and his blade was just itching to break through.

"He broke her down, to the barest traces of her soul. She's been through things that you can't even imagine, he tortured her so much that even a day more and she would've been a demon, like you and you know it. You're not a brother and if you were, you were never a good one. We'll find another way to beat the Darkness and if we don't then the world can end because she's never going near him again." Adam snarled.

"Samara." Rowena said, Dean growled shoving the point of her blade deeper into her neck "Listen to me. Look at Jesse and Oliver. The Darkness will take them and she'll kill them, your children will die if you don't do this-" she stopped talking when the blade dug into her skin.

"Shut the hell up you bitch!" Dean yelled. "She said that she wasn't going back and if she says she's not then she's fucking not."

"She's right." her voice was feeble and she could hear the fractures already creeping through.

"Mom." Jesse whispered, his voice was scared and above all angry. "You don't have to do this, this isn't on you to fix."

"I saved Dean from the Mark of Cain, we all did. We need to fix this, no one else should suffer for our mistakes." she said, gently shifting Ollie on her hips to a more comfortable position.

"No, it's on me. For being an idiot and taking that mark instead of using Cain to kill her, it's on me to fix. If we need Lucifer then I'll go down there." Dean said.

"He's not going to talk to you. He'd gut you in seconds and that's not a pleasant experience. Let me do this." she said, squeezing her brother's hand gently. He turned to their brothers, tears building before he took in a deep breath and choked back his instinct to scream and beg her not to do this.

"Okay Sammy." he said, stroking her cheek quickly before he turned back to Rowena and Crowley "If anything happens to her down there. We will find you and we will make you suffer."

"Nothing will happen that she can't handle, I promise." Rowena said.

-

Her chest felt as though it was about to explode, the air felt too much and too little at the same time, she wanted to break apart and stay standing. She wanted to be strong and beg for them to bring her back. She stepped into the light and Lucifer turned around, a sick smirk on his face, she would've fallen apart then if she hadn't began to dissociate, she doesn't know when she developed this troubling thing (that she never told her brothers), she thinks it might've been about a thousand years in when her mind just couldn't take it anymore. It was as though she was a ghost watching as her face went from a healthy glow to a chalk white expression, how her lips tightened and how she fought to keep her tears in. She wasn't Sam anymore, she was Bitsy: Lucifer's bitch, his trophey wife and his favorite toy.

"Bitsy, my old room mate. Oh, I missed you." he said, smirking at her.

"This isn't a social visit." she heard Bitsy say, even her voice wasn't the same as Sam's. Bitsy's voice was quiet, broken and hardly there, a far cry from Sam's voice that was gentle but strong and loud when she wanted it to be. "We hear that you have information about the Darkness, that you might've remembered her."

"Well, I might've heard a little something about that, hell I might even be able to trudge up those memories for you. But uh, you see what's in it for me? You gotta know how this works by now."

"If the Darkness wins you die...Jesse, Ollie and I die." Bitsy said, she watched as she closed her eyes, horrified that she had to use Sam's children to get the full impact on him.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her and hummed, rubbing the bristles on his cheek. Bitsy was staring at that hand, watching its every move, ready to get away from him as quickly as possible if it so much as twitched.

"Why would I care about that?" he asked, but Bitsy knew this pattern, her and Sam knew all his tells now, how he slightly clenched his jaw and how rage sparked in those eyes at the thought of anyone touching what he believed belonged to him.

"Because Jesse and Ollie are our children." Bitsy said, playing his game as if she'd never stopped. But she had stopped, hadn't she? She had gotten out and Bitsy was forgotten, shedidshedidshedidshedid. "I thought you hated when people came near us."

He laughed, it was chilling, making Sam and Bitsy light headed and their hearts race in sync. " _Oh, you remember that do you? How's Cas by the way?_ " Sam and Bitsy flinched and choked on fear as Lucifer banged on the cage, his eyes were glowing a hellish red in all his rage " _I haven't forgotten what you smelt like. So, tell me, why the fuck my snot nosed brother's all over you?_ "

"He stays with me sometimes." Bitsy said, stuttering and stumbling over her words. "When the nightmares get too much."

" _Talk to me in Enochian, or I'll find a way to punish you._ "

"No." Bitsy said, some of Sam leaking into to her. "You're not the one in charge here Luci."

Lucifer glared at her in annoyance but there was amusement in his eyes, he tilted his head to the side and peered out through the bars, humming at her body appreciatively before he fixed his eyes on her face.

"Oh, baby. I missed you. You know I use to dream about you once you left the cage, I use to imagine how I was going to make you pay for leaving me alone and even when you decided to talk to us, you asked for Michael. I've had a long time to be angry and I can't wait to show you."

He snapped his fingers and they were in the cage. Sam and Bitsy merged at once and she fell backwards, the sound of her painful collide was louder in this make shift thing. Sam scuttled backwards like a crab and hit the bars of the cage. Lucifer smirked, kneeling down and placing his hand on the bars beside her head. She began crying as his hand brushed along the top of her tank top, he breathed in deeply, controlling his animalistic lust if she had to guess, leaving his hand to rest on her collarbone.

"Hey bunk buddy, you want top bunk, lower bunk or, my personal favorite, you wanna share?"

-

She refused to look at him as he went on his monologue about how he's done no wrong and he's the real victim, it's stuff that she's heard before, over and over again for two thousand years. She's never heard such a load of shit as loud or as smelly before and she doubts she'll ever hear it again.

"Hey." he said, slamming his hand beside her head. She winced and immediatly put her hands up blocking her from the imaginary blows that she was waiting for. "I know you don't want to be here, you want to be back up top with our kids and you want to be out of here, don't you think for a second that I might want that too?"

"I know that's what you want." she whispered. "You want me to give you that word that you've always been desperate for me to say. You're gonna go on a huge rant about how I should say it, pointing out all my mistakes, all my failures. But it's not going to work. I know the Darkness is an enemy that we don't know much about. But I'd rather die then ever have you in me again." she said, turning her eyes back to him "And sooner than you know my brothers are gonna walk through that door and kick your sorry ass"

"Dean, Adam and Cas? That's who you're betting on? They can't help you win and neither can Michael, you're being selfish, letting your own issues get in the way of the world, of our kids' lives. You know, you keep saying no and their lives as well as everybody elses' is going to be on your head sweetheart. You'll be a murderer as bad as me." he said, smirking at the way she can't look at him and how her chest was starting to sputter around erratically. "I'm willing to put our fights behind us. I forgive you." **he said, brushing Bitsy's cheek with his thumb and tilting it up, presses his familiar dead lips on hers. Sam felt filthy as she watched her body as it kissed him back, felt like Bitsy's hands must be burning as she cradled his neck as if they were an actual couple. His grace snagged at her ankles and yanked her up and onto his hips. He was hungry too, this couldn't be worse. "I love you."**

**Sam's belly coiled in on itself as she watched her own personal demon manipulate the bond between him and Bitsy with expertise from years of experiments. Bitsy pleaded softly with him when he pulled away, yanking at his shirt in a desperate bid to get him to give her what she needed. Sam remembered when she had been Bitsy, in that very same position, she remembered how it'd been her who begged him to be inside her. It made her feel all the worse for her broken self.**

**"Oh, you still remember that old trick huh? You want me to keep going?" he asked, carressing her forehead and cheek, brushing her brown hair, that'd escaped her French braid, out of her face. Sam and Bitsy knew this trick too, this illusion he gave them of control and consent when it never existed, not really, not with him.**

**"Yes." Bitsy whispered, sounding as disgusted as Sam felt. "I need you."**

**"Oh, I'll do anything you want kid, just tell me the magic words."**

**"I forgive you." she mumbled. _No! We don't!_ Sam screamed at her shell. "I love you". _Liar, liar, mom's on fire._ "I'm yours." _At the moment, that part is unfortunately true. Why are you so weak!?_**

**"And I can keep doing this over and over again just like we did when I possessed you that one time in your real world and all the times I did it in here, you remember? How I fucked you from the inside?" he whispered, trailing kisses on her jaw.**

**Sam and Bitsy did indeed both remember that pain, Bitsy less so than Sam but she remembered the constant ache she'd have and how she had to warn him about doing it around the menstrual cycle unless he wanted a surprise running around the Cage with them. Sam bitterly thought of how he had done it the second time with her first Ollie, she remembered that it'd been hard too. It had been anything but gentle.**

**"You remember how good it felt?" he whispered as Bitsy absently nodded, the bond turning her to putty. "Don't you want to feel that again?"**

**"...again?" Bitsy whispered. Sam wanted to scream, to shake her weak, spineless shell and shake what was left of her sense into her.**

**"Again...and you can have our first baby, our first real one. Ollie, Jesse and our daughter can have another sibling, I know Magda and Jesse would really love that, don't you want another one?"**

"Stop!" she said, pushing back and scrambling away "STOP IT! I don't have a daughter and if you think I'm letting you anywhere near me again then you'll be waiting a long time there bunk buddy."

"Shame, I was getting close with Bitsy too." he sighed. "Fine, plan B."

Sam yelled out as he sent her flying into the bars behind her. She gasped on dry air, holding her stomach and choking on vomit and blood, Lucifer watched impassively as she spat out the crimson liquid and vile puke. Lucifer grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slammed her into the metal bars. She whined, wishing Bitsy was here so she didn't have to feel all this pain. His hand closed around her throat, keeping her up in the air, suspended and choking. She turned her head to the side so his bruising grip was on her muscle instead.

"You don't want to say yes? That's just fine, saying yes never stopped me before did it?" he hissed in her ear.

-

Sam rolled away from Lucifer's nails, his eye was still healing from where she had gouged it out, he laughed as she got to her feet and barely escaped his next fatal swipe. His dagger nails shined off the lightning above them.

"Man! You haven't been this alive since the first 500 years!"

"You piece of shit! I'm never letting you out of here!" she snarled. He paused his relentless attack, tilting his head as if listening to something.

"Oh yes you will. I just need to use your weakness against you." he said, humming before he snapped his fingers.

Sam's eyes widened as Jesse appears in the cage. Lucifer turned to him and gazed over her son with a glint of pride in his eyes and she's ashamed to say her bond was immensely proud of the fact that she raised him to his liking. Jesse stares at Lucifer and his mom who's half naked and backed against the cage as frightened as an animal but a fierce sort of energy rose in her. Like a mother bear ready to fuck him up if he touches her cubs, he's vaguely aware of his uncles Dean and Cas yelling behind him. Lucifer reached out and pulled his chin up so he meets his blazing eyes.

"No, no, no, no. Lucifer." mom sobbed, on her hands and knees, her arms are wobbling, he can tell that much and despite what he had said to his uncles on the way over here, being in Lucifer's pressence and seeing his mom, the strongest person he knows, falling apart at Lucifer's feet, made him all the more terrifying and all the more real. "Please don't. Please, please, please. Don't hurt Jesse, please, please. No, no, no."

"Shush Sam." he said, studying him for a moment more and immediately she's silent like a trained dog. "New game champ. You either say the word I'm looking for or I start kicking the shit out of our son."

Jesse sneered at his 'father' in in hatred.

"Don't do it mom-" he began only to fly to the floor gasping **after the backhand he got, his mouth tasting like blood. Mom's screaming, rage, hatred, terror and vengence all rolled into one. He spits out a tooth he managed to knock loose and the rest of the blood.**

**"Ah ah. No talking son." Lucifer said. Smiling pleasantly.**

**"I'm not your fucking son." he spat.**

**Jesse whimpered as Lucifer kicks him savagely, his lungs seem to be shrinking as he struggles to get them to work properly. Lucifer kneeled by him and picked up his strands of hair placing them behind his ear, he smirked in a way that he knew promised unimaginable pain.**

**"Damn, you really _are_ our kid. You got the stubborness from her side of the family. I'll talk to you in a second. Right now daddy has to speak to mommy." he said, laying his cold hand on his hair and easing his pain slightly before he turned back to his mother, who looked like she'd been pinned to the cage since she was still clawing at the air, ready to pull his eyes out if he got even just a little closer. Before she dissolved into fits of sobs.**

**"Don't do this." she begged. "It's me you're angry at. Jesse's got nothing to do with this."**

**"You made him apart of this when you adopted him. I'm still not hearing that word." he said, sending his heel into his head. Jesse yelped and black spots danced around his vision, he could feel blood seeping through his hair. He was so fucking useless.**

**"STOP! STOP! STOP!" he could hear his mother screaming, barely hear the dull tearing of skin as she tore into her cheeks like she does when she's reminded of the siblings he and Ollie lost. "Stop! Stop! Please!"**

**"I'm not hearing that word Sam, you gonna be the reason our oldest dies?"**

**"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA FUCKING TEAR YOU APART! I WILL RIP YOUR HEART FROM YOUR CHEST AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! YOU HEAR ME!?" Dean shouted, banging on the cage. Jesse slowly got up but Lucifer sent him into the ground again with his heel, he's sure he heard something crack.**

**"Stay right there son. And you sure are scary when you're outside the cage Dean."**

**"I'm going to rip your wings from your back myself." Castiel snarled.**

**"Will you? How you getting in?" Lucifer grabbed his hair, pulling him up to his chest and wrapped his arm around his neck. Jesse elbowed at him weakly, his mind foggy even as his powers start waking up. "Last chance. You've got five seconds Samara."**

"NO!"

"5."

"LUCIFER PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS AGAIN!"

"4."

"NO! SAM! DON'T SAY ANYTHING! SAM!"

"3."

"LET GO OF HIM, LET HIM GO!" Castiel begged.

"2."

"Yes."

Jesse dropped and watched as his mom stood up, cracking her neck to the side and rolling her eyes around to them, glowing red. Jesse was on his feet with the snap of her fingers. All his injuries taken care of.

"Oh." Lucifer said, cracking his joints satisfyingly. "It's been way too long."

He grabbed Jesse and they disappeared leaving two screaming brothers behind them.


	12. Know the water's thick but blood is thicker.

Jesse flinched whenever Lucifer reached out with his mom's too familiar hand but at the same time it was alien, his mom's hand was gentle and soft. It could make even the worse day better but now? It's a reminder of how she's not here, how this monster was in her skin, in her mind and how it was all his fault. His powers were humming in his blood but Lucifer was keeping them under lock and key, only letting him do the most basic shit.

"Oh, relax Jesse." he lamented throwing his arm over the back of the bench they were sitting on as if they were an actual father and son enjoying the day instead of the devil and his captive. "I'm not gonna hurt you, mostly because I promised mommy in here that I wouldn't and if I were to try that she'd grab me and throw me inside this fridge she saves for things possessing her. Besides you're my kid, I wouldn't hurt ya, unless you or your mommy piss me off but then that's really your fault isn't it?"

"Is that what you say to yourself when you can't sleep at night?" he muttered.

"I'm an angel, I don't sleep, but if something's really on my mind then I give your mom a hell of a night to remember." he said, laughing at how he flinched and shuddered in disgust.

"What do you want? Why would you take me from Dean, Cas, Adam and Ollie? Or why would you leave Ollie there in the first place if you wanted us to be a big nuclear family?" he asked, Lucifer smirked at him.

He even dressed as his mom wrong, he wondered if he was going out of his way to make his mom look as little like herself as possible, he kept her hair down (even though she hated when it was down), he knew he was doing it just so he could run his hands over her curls, he had some sort of fetish for that, Jesse would bet his life on it. He had forced his mom into a low cut dress that looked like one of Rowena's dresses, he wondered if he killed Rowena for it but then he realized he really didn't want to know. Seeing as he woke up last night to see him cleaning a knife and his front was covered in blood.

"I'm glad you asked, you know what park this is?" he asked, flicking his eyes around the people who were milling about. "This is the park that leads to heaven."

"You think they'll let you in? You're the worst enemy." Jesse said, confused.

"Wrong, I was their worst enemy but now? They've got bigger problems to deal with and whether they like it or not, I'm two of the only things that stand even a fraction of a chance against the Darkness and you know who the only other person is?" he asked, raising a brow at him.

"Michael?" he offered, knowing that's not the answer he wanted but he was feeling particularly petty after being kidnapped and forced into a field trip with his deranged and psychotic ''father'' who's inside he's much kinder, loving mother. **Fucking hell, my life is so fucked up.**

"No." he said, his face twisting up in disgust. "What is it about my brother that inspires such loyalty and love?"

He stayed quiet, not wanting to get him angry, Lucifer reached up and pulled on his hair, wretching his head back slightly so he'd look at him, danger was in his eyes and if the threat wasn't clear enough his voice said it all.

" _Jesse._ " he growled in Enochian.

" _He's kind._ " he said, breathing in relieved as the ice lets him go, encouraging him to keep speaking, more like a **speak or you're dead** situation. " _He took care of mom and helped uncle Adam when he was sick in the hospital. In other words, he's the far better brother that we were cheated out of._ "

" _You got balls kid._ " he mused, grabbing his arm and yanking him closer to him, though he didn't do anything else since people were starting to stare at them. " _You better be careful how you use them. I might not be able to hurt you but never underestimate my ability to harm you or more specifically your baby brother you're so fond of, we clear?_ "

"Yeah, okay." he whispered, he swallowed back his pain as Lucifer tightens his hold, that's definitely gonna leave bruises if he hasn't sprained it.

"Yeah, okay, what?"

"Yeah, okay, dad." he said, Lucifer smiled letting him go and smoothing his hand along his cheek.

"That's my boy." he said, changing his voice so it matched his mom. Jesse looked away, that was far too cruel, even for him. "And to answer your question, it's not Michael who can defeat the Darkness, it's you."

-

Dean couldn't stay still, moving around the room and keeping his hands pinned to his side, he remembered his sister's look of sheer terror when he threw that lamp and he swore he would never frighten her again that way.

"How did this happen? She said she wouldn't let anything happen to her." Adam growled, though it was quiet, considering Ollie was sleeping, he hadn't stopped crying since they got back and how could he blame the kid? His mother and brother were missing when Adam, Cas and he had promised to bring them right back. He hadn't stopped crying for his sister, he couldn't blame him, next to his siblings, he wouldn't want him either.

"I'll tell you how it happen, that bitch was working with that fuck, you know, I thought it was weird how she was so insistent on getting Sam in there to speak to him." Dean spat, the urge to scream was getting unbearable. "And now we know why, Lucifer told her to bring Sam to the cell, promising her that she'd be his queen if she did. Which makes her the stupidest backstabbing bitch in the world."

"Now really lads." Rowena said. The three brothers froze before they all turned around in sync to see the witch of the hour standing before them in all her bitter glory. "How was I to know that the devil loved her? All anyone, other than the Winchesters, Michael and Fergus, knows about Lucifer and Sam, is that she's his true vessel."

Dean grabbed her by the front of her dress and held her over the banister, she screamed and held onto Dean's arm desperately, her green eyes were wide and pleading. Sam would call it sad but to Dean? All he saw was the person who made him lose his sister and nephew, and all he saw was how pathetic the witch really was, he hated her all the more for it.

"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you from the landing right here and now." he snarled, hatred leaking into his words and rage flickered in his eyes.

"Fergus will-"

"Crowley?" Adam laughed, it was cold and harsh, unlike anything Dean had heard from his little brother, then again he'd never been this angry before either. "You're betting on him? We've already beaten him before and now? Now we're fucking pissed."

"Any last words?" Cas growled, letting a fire spark to life below where she'll fall.

"You need me!" she said, throwing her hands up. "I know what he's planning and where he's going and I'm the only one who can help you stop him. I could be really useful."

"Adam, Cas?" Dean said, turning to his brothers.

"She could be lying." Adam said, darkness like no other was brewing in the depths of his eyes. "She could be saying this all to save her skin. But she might not be."

"I have never known her to lie when her life's on the line, especially if we allow her to fall into the holy fire below, it'd take away all her resurrection spells." Cas admitted. His face beading with sweat as he kept Rowena's magic under lock and key.

"What do you guys think we should do? My vote is to kill her here and now, maybe dance on her grave after but if you guys think we need her then I won't."

"I say we let her live if she's of no use then we can kill her after." Adam said.

"Adam's right, we could need her." Cas sighed, snapping his fingers and letting the holy oil flutter out. Dean nodded, knowing his brothers were right before he let her go, he placed a knife by her throat before she could even relish in her victory.

"I was Alistair's apprentice for ten years, if it turns out that you were bull shitting us, I will make you feel just how much you throwing our siser to the big bad wolf **angered** me." he said, Rowena nodded at those words, looking as if she might piss herself.

"Talk. Now."

-

Lucifer smirked at the angels who were watching him, trembling with barely contained fear, he sighed when Sam's scolding voice whimpers out from the room he had locked her inside.

_Sammy, don't you know better than to annoy me when this happens?_

_Fuck you._

_There's a thought, but not right now. I'll come find you later and if you don't want me to whip you again then shut up._

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" Naomi asked, somehow managing to find her voice, he gave her a cold smile as she glanced over his wife's body "And in Sam's body no less, you do know her brothers are going to be furious?"

"What can her brothers do? They try and hurt me they hurt poor Sammy here too, she's still in here you know, she thinks you're all dicks and thinks I'm being too nice to you all, considering that it was you who stood by and watched as Michael forced me into the Cage the first time. But, uh, bygones are bygones, right?"

"And what is it you want to help us with?" she demanded.

"The Darkness of course, now, put your hands up if you've actually seen the Darkness." he paused, and when none of them put up their hands he went on "That's right, you've no idea what you're dealing with and if you did you'd be scrambling over yourselves, begging me to help you. I'm the only Archangel left out of my four brothers. And I'm your only hope, my son and I are the only ones strong enough to win."

"Son?" one of the younger ones asked.

"Hey." Jesse muttered, coming to his side when he held out his hand, the angels jumped backwards, feeling his untrained, chaotic energy that sputters beneath his skin, just barely being contained by his son's sheer will.

"This's Jesse, he's got some pretty damn amazing powers, biokinesis, reality warping and avatar creation which is a hell of a lot more than you all can do and that you know. Now, I need to train Jesse up, get him ready for the fight of our lives and we're gonna need help, I'm not asking you to like this or to like me but right now you're all out of options and you've no one else to turn to. And just because I'm feeling generous, once we win against the Darkness, I'll give you your future back." he said.

"Our future? What are you talking about?" Naomi asked, her brows furrowed.

"I can't give you your wings back, I wish I could, I truly do but I can give you a future where angels will still be made." he said, simply.

"He can do that?" Naomi asked, staring at Jesse with a new sort of hope, he hated it, if she wants to speak to his son or look at him then she should ask him.

"Jesse? He could do that with a bit of training, him and his new sibling." he said, he felt Sam freeze inside her room, listening to him closely.

"New sibling? Lu-- dad-" Jesse caught himself, looking as if he was in pain but Lucifer didn't mind. _He called me dad, did you hear him, kid?_ _Because he's afraid of you. What's the point in having kids if you need to scare them into loving you?_ "-I don't understand."

"We'll talk about it later." he said, squeezing his shoulder, he smirked as Jesse's eyes take him in with fear written all over it. "So, we have a deal here?"

Naomi walked forward, looking around the angels before she wrapped her hand around Lucifer's waiting one, he smirked as Naomi squeezed it, trying to threaten him with force if he betrays her, please. An itty bitty thing like her? What could she do?

"I hope you're ready for when the Winchesters come for you." she whispered. "In my experience they show no mercy to those who've hurt their family."

"And what of my family Naomi? You think I'll let them or you take them away?"

"What could you possibly care about having a family?"

"You'd be surprised by what I want sister." he said, smirking at her.

-

Bitsy kept her face as impassive as she could while Lucifer trails his greedy hands over her bare skin, what he wanted her to get a bath for, was beyond her, considering he had complete control in her and Sam's mind.

"See? All that screaming and blood was unneccessary, Jesus kid, you nearly ripped my head off my body again." he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, he chose to stay dressed as Nick. No, she doesn't know why, maybe he just liked his face. "Though, gotta admit, total turn on."

"You get more and more disgusting every time you come in here." she mumbled, feeling a bit of Sam in her back bone.

"Ah, but you love it, don't pretend you don't, you wouldn't be getting wet if you didn't. You've forgotten how well I know your body." he said, laughing delighted.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this, why are you being nice? What could you possibly want?" she asked, flinching when she hears him slide in behind her.

"Oh, relax kiddo." he said, placing a cold, possessive kiss on her shoulder. "You remember what I said to the angels about giving them a future?"

Bitsy shook her head, entirely confused, Sam had been in control then, she had no idea what he was talking about, the curve of his lips tickles her shoulder as they turn up in a smirk.

"Right, you and Sam make this very confusing, well it doesn't matter. I told them that I could give them more angels seeing as I can't repair their wings." he said.

"You mean Jesse?" she mumbled, her brows furrowed in thought as she pulls on Sam's memories desperately, trying to find out what this unbearable suspense was that had eluded her. "He can do that right? With training?"

"That's right, but I'm not talking about Jesse, you see, I can't personally make angels but you know who can?" he whispered placing a cold hand on her belly, making her shoulders go ridgid and her heart to stop beating all together. "A Nephilim, the offspring of a human and an angel. And I happen to have one."

"No." Sam whispered, shaking her head and gripping the edge of the bath. "No...no...no."

"Don't sound so frightened kiddo, I won't let you die when it's time for you to give birth to the little ankle biter and I won't kill them this time, I do need them to keep my promise, you know how much I love to keep my promises, right? I know it's not time yet either but you know I think we should practice."

-

Adam watched as Lucifer turned around in the circle, he flashed his red eyes at them in annoyance but they froze when they saw Ollie's in Cas's arms, he turned back to him and his brothers with a smirk.

"You know, you could've called if you wanted to chat boys." he said.

"The hell are you making her wear?" Dean said, looking like he's about to drop from a heartattack from the short dress that showed off everything.

"Wow, I thought I was protective of my kids, it's just a dress Dean and any man or woman I catch staring at her I gladly burn their eyes out." he said, smiling at them 'innocently'. The look was unnatural on his sister's face. "Now, what the hell do you want? Considering you haven't started making threats just yet, you must need us for something, is it to take Ollie? No worries, I've been waiting to meet him."

"You're not going near him." Cas growled, stepping backwards as their nephew began crying, clearly he knew that this wasn't his mom he was talking to. "You've taken so much for us, but not him, you can't have him."

"Don't be so annoyingly dramatic Castiel, it doesn't suit you, I'll get my hands on him sooner or later just like I'll get my hands on you, who the fuck do you think you are going near what's mine?" he snarled, his eyes were flashing in complete and utter rage.

"One of the brothers who had to pick up all her broken pieces." he barked back, trembling in rage.

"Broken pieces, it's not my fault she threw us in the cage. She pissed me off, it's her fault for doing it in the first place." he snapped back.

"When we get you out of Sam." Dean began, his voice turning low and vibrating darkly around the room. "I'm going to tear you apart, do you fucking hear me? And I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Good dad, you really believe in your threats, adorable, what the hell do you want? Considering Sam isn't going to let me leave until I help you." he said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at them.

"We need you to send me back to 1944, there's a weapon we're looking for on the ship, a weapon that can help us take down the Darkness." Dean growled, hatred at Lucifer and disgust at himself for admitting that they needed the Archangel's help.

"Okay, I'll help. But you have to give me Ollie at the end." he said, turning his eyes on Sam's son with hunger in them.

"No! Absolutely not!" Dean shouted back.

"Either you give me the baby or I take the Hand of God, your choice really Dean." he said, smiling at him.

"Then take the hand of God."

"No, uncle Dean." Ollie whispered from Cas's arms. "You can't let him have it. I'll go with him at the end."

"Nah kid, you don't understand, he's a bad man." Adam whispered, walking over to his nephew and brother.

"The bad man can hear you Adam." scoffed Lucifer.

"I know...he hurt mommy and Jesse." he mumbled. "I hear you all being sad about it at night, but the bad man can't have that magic...he'll only hurt more people."

Adam looked at his brothers but they really were trapped, knowing Lucifer, now that the kid had agreed to it, he'd take him anyway, no matter how much they fought to keep him, they'll lose, because they can't ever win.

"It's deal then kid." Lucifer said, a pleased grin on his face. "Let's get this over with, I have a son to get back to and a family reunion to be a part of."

-

Jesse looked away as Lucifer brought the blade across Crowley's face, taking too much joy out of hearing him scream, Ollie had his head in his chest, he covered his ears though he knew it was sort of useless, considering he'd already made himself deaf at his rushed insistence, he tried not to think about what their 'father' could want with Ollie, considering his body was still aching from his ruthless drills he'd put him through today to get his powers to wake up faster. His muscles were still smoldering from the burn of energy and his eyes were drooping from exhaustion.

"Jesse." he called, his head sprang up, alert and anxious, Lucifer was staring at him in a calculating way. "When were you born?"

"What?" he asked, blinking at him in bemusement.

"When. Were. You. Born?" he enuciated slowly with a brow cocked.

"January 6th 1998." he said, confused.

"So, you're the oldest out of all our kids, which means, you're the next ruler of hell and heaven if your mom and I were to kick it, good to know. Come." he said, wagging his finger in a 'come here' gesture at him.

" _Jesse?_ " Ollie whispered, his ears shedding and his own replaced them. " _What's happening?_ "

" _Don't look so worried. Your brother's gonna be fine. Just some training for the next ruler._ " Lucifer answered.

Jesse's stomach coiled in on itself as he slowly walked towards his 'father'. Lucifer passed him the blood covered knife and he stared at it and Crowley with wide eyes, not knowing what he's suppose to do.

"Now, this one, is a pretender. He plotted against me when your mom and I were just getting to know each other and he's turned our kingdom upside down, he's a traitor and a thief. As the prince apparent, you need to decide what to do with him. Imagine if this was your kingdom he'd taken over and wife he's personally attacked more than once." he said, sneering at Crowley darkly.

Jesse stared at the knife and Crowley with wide eyes, he doesn't even try and fight anymore, his head is hung in defeat and he might've seen a tear fall but he's not sure, his mind spun, trying to think of a punishment fitting enough for his father that he'll let Crowley off the hook without hurting him anymore, he fought against his wince as he sees his bones peeking out of the skin his father had already flayed. He was standing in blood that's ankle deep and Crowley's staring at him, silently pleading for mercy.

" _Humilation._ " he said. Lucifer rose an eyebrow at that.

" _By that what do you mean? I needn't remind you that his mother's the reason we can't have your mom with us._ " he said. **Not that you made her say yes when you threatened to snap my neck, of course not, that was all our fault wasn't it?**

" _Think about it for a second dad, what's torturing going to do to the supposed King of Hell? Nothing, I'm sure he's had his fair share of practices in torturing. Wouldn't it be better if we broke him down and showed him that he's nothing next to you? Psychological torture is far better than physical._ " he said.

Lucifer smirked as he thought this through before he turned to Crowley, he lifted up his face, crushing his jaw so much that his lips started parting, a sick gleam was in his eyes.

"You hear that doggie? We're gonna break you and show you how you were nothing. How you never mattered that you are nothing but a joke and we're gonna love it." he said, dropping his face before he snapped his fingers stuffing him inside his kennel with a iron manacle around his neck, he smiled at Jesse and grabbed his face in a faux show of affection. "You did good today, son. I'm proud of you. You're gonna be a hell of a king." he said, smiling at him in delight.

"And me daddy?" Ollie asked, looking like he might faint from fear as Lucifer turned to him and grinned even wider at him being called 'daddy' without having to be 'reminded'.

"You, my brave soldier? You're gonna be a spy, the best there ever was and an assassin." he said, picking him up and playfully turning him from side to side. "You'll see, we'll be unstoppable when we have your new sibling and sister. We'll be a proper family soon." he smirked.

**Your idea and my idea of family are two incredibly different things.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is awful, the worse there ever was. I'm sorry Jesse, Ollie and Sam. I can practically feel hell fire waiting to burn me alive for this. God is coming next chapter and Amara is going to be pointing out how much of a dick Lucifer is, will he listen? Absolutely not.


	13. Broken crown.

Lucifer sneered at his aunt in growing distaste as she walks towards him, she hadn't changed out of that dress since she aged up, it was starting to smell too, he wondered if she or his little brother knew that they needed to change out of outfits.

"You're in Dean's little sister." she said, furrowing her brows in annoyance. "Well, I suppose I'll have to change tactics then to get your father to show himself."

"If you think my father's going to show up for me of all people then you're even more delusional than Sam and Bitsy say I am." he said, scoffing.

"You've forced her to dissociate." she said, looking as if she was disappointed in him but he really couldn't care less, he gave her a bitter smile back. "You do realize that people who dissociate have been through the worst hell has to offer, you say you love her but you've turned her into a shell."

"If she wasn't Sam then she would've been long dead at this point but as it happens, I quite like having her around. Don't try and install morals in me, my father yanked those out of me a long time ago when he threw me down to earth after he forced me to lock you away, you remember that don't you?" he asked back.

"I remember everything, it's a shame though. When you were young you never would've thought to do this. I suppose what they say about apples is true, they never fall from the tree." she said, tutting.

Lucifer's eyes itched as they glowed in hatred, how dare she even suggest that he was anthing like his father? He hadn't abandoned his kids or his siblings, he hadn't left them alone whereas his father? He got bored and left, waiting for Michael to pick up all his angels and the broken pieces of the world he left behind. If there's one thing he admired about his brother, it was certainly that he had stood up and done what he could, even though he hadn't always made the best decisions or trusted the right people if Sam's memory was true. But honestly? Zachariah was always petty and vengeful. Michael couldn't have reeled him in even if he knew the lengths he almost went to to get Dean to say yes.

"Where is your brother?" she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Which one? In case you haven't noticed I happen to have many, if you're looking for Castiel, I'm the wrong person to ask." he said.

"Michael, where is he? I can sense him all over you." she said.

"Well, Michael. Is a bit preoccupied right now, rotting away in the Cage that he threw me in." he said, smirking at her look of anger before she masked it.

"What happened to you? You and Michael were once the closest of all the angels. And now, you smile even as your brother goes mad in the Cage."

"I think it's a thing called growing up, surely you understand that auntie dearest? Seeing as you want to kill dear old dad?" he asked.

"I don't want to kill him, despite what he's done and if I was to kill him you and your family..." she paused, seeming to rethink what she meant when she said 'family' "Perhaps your victims might be a better term for them, will die with the rest of the world, this place cannot exist without God and God cannot exist without me."

Lucifer growled grabbing his aunt's dress and slamming her into the metal car behind them and for a second he wondered why the fuck she let him have the upper hand.

"They're **mine**." he growled. "If anyone gets to kill them then it's me and only me."

Amara sighed, flicking her hand as if she was swatting a fly, Lucifer choked out as his back bangs against the metal carrier, knocking what little wind he had left in him, straight out in a pained huff. Amara walked towards him and shook her head, disgust twisting up her features.

"You don't love these people, you see them as an extension of yourself through Sam and I don't know what's more sad. The fact that you truly think you love them or the fact that you never learned how to do it in the first place." she said.

"You think you're any better? You're forcing Dean into a relationship he doesn't want. I believe you even rape kissed him when Sam and I were in the cell. You can act as though you have the high moral ground, that you can hide behind your destiny claim but in the end you're just the same as me."

Amara glared at him before she placed her hands on his temples.

-

Adam barrelled forward as he watches his sister's body twist up in pain, Jesse was beside him and he had sent the Darkness flying hissing at her to get away from his mom. Adam caught his sister as the monster in her tipped forwards, Castiel and Jesse were keeping the Darkness contained, he watched amazed as **Sam's** eyes turned to him, squinted in slight pain. Before Lucifer reeled her in letting out a 'woo!' in exclaimation.

"Well, as much as I love this knight in shining armor routine Adam, my son isn't ready to face her just yet. Jesse!" he barked, said boy froze turning to his father. "Time to go. And Castiel as well considering Sam's yelling at me to save you, Bitsy is so much less demanding."

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" Adam asked as he dragged the monster out with his family following him.

"Oh...you didn't know about Bitsy huh? Well, that's the version of Sam that I mostly talk to. The one that I 'broke' as you say." he said.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." he snarled.

"Oh, you're adorable, you won't kill me when I've got your precious sister and we both know that." he said, laughing.

"Did you know?" he asked, turning to his nephew.

"Sort of, I only ever really saw it whenever she was seeing him back when she was hallucinating." he explained.

Adam glared, how had Dean and him not seen it? How had Cas not? They were suppose to be her brothers and yet...he shook his head and stuffed Lucifer in the back seat with Jesse, who was staying as far as he could away from him. Adam fixed the mirror and glared at the injuries on him, the scrapes, the bruises and the recently fixed broken bones that Cas sensed when he met up with them in the bunker with Ollie, he wasn't like to forget his nephews' heartbroken and haggard appearance.

"Hang in there kiddo." Lucifer said, rubbing his shoulder in a faux show of affection that was practiced and perfected to nauseating levels. "We'll be at the bunker soon."

-

Sam hated Lucifer, she knew that but what she didn't know was how much her hatred would fester. It was awful, it reminded her of the acid he would drown her in. Her lungs felt like the were on fire, blistering under the intense heat and each day her resolve to send him screaming from her body was getting stronger. The only thing that stopped her was his promise that Jesse and Ollie would be his next targets whether to hurt or to take over them. But nothing compared to the hate she had for his father, the person who made her demon, physically and metaphorically. He clicked his tongue and healed her body instantly but Lucifer was still in control, she felt her body rumble as she laughed, felt her vocal chords vibrating but she hadn't been the one who laughed.

"You know." her voice began, mocking and cold. It send thrills down her spine as she remembered how he use to rape her with her own body sometimes and it sounded just like that. "Sam **really** hates you. She wants me to make you suffer." he pointed at their head laughing. "She blames you for me being the monster that I am."

"Well, how's that my fault you turned out like this?" he asked back, he sounded genuinely thrown.

_Um, excuse me. How the fuck isn't it your fault?_ she wanted to growl, the Enochian tingling on her tongue.

"Yeah, you really don't want her answer for that, so what the fuck do you want pops?" he asked, throwing them on the couch and placing their feet on the table. "Wait, let me guess, you want Sam, Jesse and I to fix the problem you started? Because that's all you ever know how to do isn't it? Getting your pets to fix what you broke in the first place?"

"Son, be reasonable. You, Sam and Jesse are unstoppable and once we join forces we can throw her back in her Cage, thus saving the world and your family, along with the two you've yet to have." he said.

"Problem is. Sam and I along with our son, don't give a fuck about what you want, I have to admit, you truly are one of a kind. You make all these amazing things, nature, people, this handy little switch in all our vessels. And then you got bored and you left. And now that big bad sis is back, you're running to us again, showering us with compliments, pretending you care about us, that you're sorry for how everything went. But you're a liar. Hey boys, ever wonder why I'm called the Prince of Lies? It's because the king is standing in front of you."

"You're angry with me." he said, pointing out the obvious to them.

"I'm angry at you, it's Sam who's fucking pissed, man. I'm surprised our body hasn't combusted at this point." he said, laughing amused.

"We're getting nowhere with this!" snapped Dean, throwing his hands up, stopping the full scale fight that was on the horizon between the wayward father and son. He turned to Lucifer and leaned down so he could see their eyes. "Let me talk to Sam, now."

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked back, smiling at him amused.

"Because if you don't I'll make your dear old dad do it." he snapped back.

Lucifer sneered before he grabbed her and pushed her to the forefront of their mind, Sam gasped, wiggling her toes and fingers as she tried to get use to the feeling of them. Dean gave her a smile.

"God has a plan to take down the Darkness, lock her away so to speak. But we need your help, you, Jesse and him." he said, his voice quiet. Sam locked Lucifer in a soundproof room, he yelled, banging on the walls but he couldn't speak to her or hear what they were saying, not anymore.

"You." she said, turning her eyes on Chuck who stood up to attention wincing from the sneer in her voice. "If I do this, you need to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You get your beast of a son out of my head and send him crying back to the pit where he came from." she said.

Chuck bit his lips, looking deep in thought before he nodded, agreeing to her terms, even though she doubted he'd keep his word, remembering Lucifer's words far too well. ' **The king is standing in front of you.** '

"Done."

-

Sam gasped, sitting up, her head swung around, taking in her room. **No...no...not again, he already tried today, can't he leave me alone?** She spun around when the door opened but it was Dean, looking at her wearily.

"That's a bit sick even for you Lucifer." she hissed, falling off her make believe bed and landing with a hard bump to the floor. "You can't fuck me wearing my brother's face."

"Sam, it's me." he said, walking inside her room. "No Lucifer, he's gone."

"How the fuck do I know you're telling me the truth? I'm not that easy to fool, not anymore." she snapped back. Dean held up his hands and grabbed hers.

"When you were 13, you went on your first hunt. Our first hunt, just us, dad was hunting that werewolf down in Atlanta while we had to take the banshee in Illinois. That night, you couldn't sleep, you were terrified, kept hearing the ghost screaming even though it was just your imagination. I stayed up with you all night, you remember? Reading that Harry Potter book with Sirius Black?" he said.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice choked with fear and relief, it was almost enough to drown her in it.

"He's gone, Amara ripped him out of you, you're safe." he said. She breathed in shakily as she grabbed her brother and pulled him into a death gripped hug. He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her. "He can't get to you, not unless you say yes. You're gonna be okay Sammy."

"Jesse...where's Jesse?" she asked, on her feet and rushing to the infirmary.

Jesse opened his bleary eyes when he heard her hurrid steps, she smiled gently when she saw her two boys curled up next to each other, he smiled back though she could tell when his smile was forced and how exhaustion pulled on him, wanting to send him into the abyss of unconsciousness. She sat beside his bed and gently pulled her fingers through his hair.

"Hey mom." he whispered.

"Oh, sweetheart." she whispered, seeing all the bruises and how he flicked his eyes away from her, fear flinching in his eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"I got off light compared to you." he muttered.

"It's not a competition." she softly scolded. "Get some sleep."

"Don't leave me." he said, weakly grabbing her hand. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." she assured as Ollie curled around his brother sleepily mumbling that neither of them were.

He nodded and closed his eyes, his face easing out and his breathing becoming deeper. **The next time I see Lucifer, I'm gonna tear him apart and make him choke on his own fucking blood, no one touches my family.**

-

**3 weeks later.**

Sam couldn't look at the stick behind her that rested on the counter, she couldn't face the thing that'd change her future, she didn't want to, she'd been getting sick in the mornings, being hungrier than usual and, perhaps the most troubling sign, she'd missed her period, it should've come two weeks ago. She could hear her family laughing beyond the walls around her. What would they say if it came up positive? What would they think when she told them that she was keeping her baby, regardless of who their sperm donar had been?

Would they call her weak? Spineless? Would they be disgusted that she hadn't been able to stop the devil from making her his bitch? Would they hate her? Hate her baby? No...surely they wouldn't? Jesse wouldn't...that she knew but what happens after she gives birth to them and dies? What would they say when she told them that she wanted them to let her die?

The seconds ticked by at a snail's pace and each second kept mounting more and more fears and worries on her shoulders, she finally turned around and stared at the stick once the minute was over. Sam slowly picked it up.

_"You know Bitsy." Lucifer whispered as he forced her to lay in the bed beside him, she turned to him with her far too shattered eyes, waiting for the promise, the absolute certainity that God would hold up his deal like Sam had said. "You're such a great mom. What's there to be scared about just one more?"_

_"You killed Alessia and Oliver, because you were jealous." she said, shaking her head as their last few moments of breath and screaming come to her in flashes, she remembered that memory clearer than anything. It was when she'd been born from Sam's desperate attempt to keep what little sanity she had left. "Do you think that forcing a baby on me is ever going to make me forget that?"_

_"Bitsy, surprising as it may seem, I do want to be here for our kids, they're ours and seeing my dad and being compared to him changed my view of things."_

_"Don't lie to me." she weakly said. "As well as you know me, I know you too and I know you'll make your promises, you'll swear until you're black and blue that something like that will never happen again and then you'll break your promise and you'll laugh as you kill the only good things that ever came out of this."_

_"We'll see." he whispered, ripping off her nightdress._

**Two stripes...positive**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, you guys were right, he got her pregnant when they were one, I don't know how long it took for Jack to be born in canon but in this one it's the regular nine months, wonder what's gonna happen now?


	14. How can I say this without breaking?

Sam was getting really sick of waking up kidnapped, her head was swimming from where that bitch nailed her with the bottle, and her nose was stiff where she fell on it in the bunker. She took in the blonde woman opposite her and sneered at her in distaste, she was just glad Cas had taken the kids out for the day. And their other brothers had seen to God and Amara.

"What the fuck?" she demanded, her voice scratched off her aching throat. "Where the hell am I?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Classified information. I'm Toni Bevell and I've been instructed by my organization to find and recruit you or get whatever information I can out of you. We're all friends here, we don't need to make this anymore tiresome than it already is." she said, placing her notepad on her knee delicately, as though she was handling china. Sam gave her a bitter smile and pulled on her restraints.

"You've got a funny way of treating your friends."

"A necessary precaution. Don't want you running off, at least not before we can finish our conversation. It's up to you on how unpleasant this needs to be." she said.

"Aren't you cute?" she said, tilting her head to the side and batting her lashes at the woman in front of her innocently. "You really think that you can hurt me. Tell me something Toni, what's the worst pain you've ever felt?"

"We're not talking about me here, Sam--" she said but she cut in, glaring at her in hatred.

"Indulge me, I might crack easier."

"Birthing my son, it felt as though I was being ripped in two, of course I'd gladly do it again, there was so much blood, the doctors didn't think I'd make it." she said.

"Giving birth, oh, that's adorable. Have you ever had your spine grabbed through your throat? Have you ever had the ridges of it scrape off the soft skin of it as it's yanked slowly from your body? Have you ever felt how your nerves snap off? I can tell you it feels like glass is cutting into you, every inch of skin, every vein. And when your spine can't force its way through your gullet, it breaks apart and pieces of bone get lodged inside, tearing you apart from the inside. If giving birth is the worst thing that you can make me feel, then all you'll get from me is laughter and sheer amusement that an accent in a suit even thinks they can hurt me."

Toni placed her hand on her little notepad with a small smile, as if she couldn't believe her 'arrogance'. Well, Sam's in the same boat, what can this girl do against the devil?

"Hard way it is then."

-

Sam stared at Toni unamused as she had her dowsed in ice cold water, her muscles tense as is usual whenever Lucifer held her in a lake that was frozen over. She wondered what Toni would think if she told her that she'd been locked in a casket and thrown to the bottom of the ocean and how she felt the fish eat her alive even as she drowned, over and over again. They were pinches compared to how her lungs shrunk behind her ribs and burnt as the carbon dioxide in her kept building. She remembered the crushing darkness of death and how, even that cold, never ending prison, had been better than the 50 years she spend beneath the sea.

"The Atlantic was a hell of a lot colder." she said, spitting out the excess water. "I thought Europeans were suppose to be creative, then again, maybe they are and you're just not up to par. That's not all that surprising."

Sam laughed as she back handed her, splitting her lip on impact, she spun her head back around to the increasingly agitated Toni.

"Woo! That was a good one! I almost felt it!" she said.

"Bring out the torch next." she said, turning to her little side kick who had mostly stayed silent during this whole ordeal.

"Oh, we're gonna try and smoke it out of me? I suggest the achilles artery, it's usually the most painful." she said, smiling as the torch warmed up. "You can keep trying and trying, but I will never crack, nothing you do to me or in my mind when you rape me, is going to make me tell you anything, you wanna know why? Because I've been tortured by the devil himself, what's an idiot like you gonna do to me? I've already had it a thousand times worse."

Sam screamed as the torch melted through her foot but it was only earthly pain, being forced to sit in a tub of pirannahs was so much worse, she couldn't even feel her skin coming apart, far less painful to the bath.

"She's not cracking." she heard the evil side kick hiss to her equally evil boss. "We're wasting time, it's like she said, nothing we do to her could be worse than whatever he's done to her."

She stilled when she felt her baby stirring in her belly, not being able to settle and squirming as if they were expecting something to go wrong and she couldn't think of anything more terrifying.

"You're right. We can't do anything to her. But Lucifer can." she smirked when she saw her freeze and pure unfiltered fear slides across her face. Toni kneeled down and glowed from her horror struck face "Do I have your attention now Samara Winchester?"

"You bring him here and he'll turn you inside out, that's not fun." she said, her voice shaky as Bitsy flickers weakly to life. "He'll destroy you."

"We'll see about that won't we?" she asked.

"Your funeral." she hissed, wrapping her hands around each other in an effort to stop herself from shaking or completely breaking down. "You might not know this but he happens to have an unhealthy obsession with me, he sees you wailing into me or what you've done then I can assure you that neither of you are getting out of here alive. And your death's not gonna be quick either."

"Now, now, Samara. There's no need to lie, why would the devil be bothered with you?" she asked, her eyes gleaming as Sam glares at her darkly. "You're nothing next to him or your brothers. What's so important about you that he'd go out of his way to help you?"

Sam tossed her head to the side, showing off the branded pitch fork, she hasn't felt the thing itch in years but panic has a way of doing that to you she supposed. Toni and evil side kick lady stared at it in confusion.

"You want to summon Lucifer? Better off using this thing because he won't come otherwise." she said, deciding against telling them that they could just pray to him.

Toni and evil side kick lady looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation with only their eyes, she imagined it went something like the side kick warning her bitchy boss against tapping into Lucifer's magic, not knowing what he's capable of. Sam supposed she was wrong about her and Toni, they had one person on their team with half a working brain cell.

"Very well, Sam, we'll play your game." Toni said.

"No game lady, you're gonna regret it."

Toni placed her hand on her mark and her skin crawled as she remembered how she had done that in her mind, oh, Lucifer was really gonna be upset that someone else had raped her, at least the baby was okay. She flinched slightly as the mark burned, pulling on the grace he left behind from his stint inside her. Ice cold grace rose to meet Toni's chanting voice, sending flares of power up. Sam smirked softly as Lucifer takes notice, she imagined his brows were pulled down in confusion, small joys.

"Sammy, what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked, his voice unusually soft.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm Lady Toni Bevell and as we summoned you-" she choked as Lucifer grabbed her by the neck and smashed her into the wall behind them, his eyes were glowing ominously.

"Tell me, do you know who I am?" he asked, his voice soft, he snapped his fingers and the side kick exploded, sending sprouts of blood every which way. Toni nodded, gasping "Then why would you think that you can touch what's **mine** without my permission? That you can order **me?** You don't touch her, ever. Sam, what else did she do?"

"She tried to have sex with me, granted it was only in my mind but..." she said, secretly grateful that she would be getting her comeuppance even if it was from him. Lucifer's head snaps around to hers, a growl of possessive rage sparking off his voice.

"Step into my office." he said, dragging her to the desk and slamming her onto the table, she choked as all the wind is beaten out of her lungs. "Nobody touches Sam but me, especially not a British bitch whose head is so far up her own ass that it hasn't seen the sun in years. Arrogance isn't a pretty thing to have. And we all know what happens to arrogant people, don't we Sam?"

"They get the knife." she said, wincing as Michael's screams echo around her mind. He smiled at her proudly as the knife appeared in his hand. Glinting off the torches around them.

"They get the knife."

-

Bitsy stared at Toni's unresponsive body coldly as Lucifer unlocks her bonds and lets her get to her feet, she flicked her eyes to the side as he grabs her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, shocked. Her brows jumping to her forehead as she stares at him, he's not this nice...what...what the fuck is happening here? What does he want? What's he planning?

"Are you okay?" he repeated, with patience like she hasn't seen since the apocalypse the first time around.

"I...yeah, she um...she couldn't do much, you'd already done worse...except the mind thing I guess. What's happening? Why are you being nice to me?" she asked.

"Despite what you might think Bitsy, I do care about you and our children. More than you know." he said, his voice gentle.

She really sincerely doubted that, seeing as the only times he ever checked up on her was because he wanted something or he wanted to seem better than all the others who came before them. Or... **is he trying to get me to tell him about the baby? Not happening, at least not in my lifetime. He can't feel it? No, he wouldn't, Jesse's magic keeps us safe.**

"Your new face doesn't suit you." she decided to say softly, playing his game means less pain for her. He laughed, gazing over her with the predatory glint she knew too well in his eyes but it wasn't menacing as if he was holding back. He must be suspicious. "Far too old."

"I agree, this body's wearing out though, I'll get a new one that you'll like much better. What's happening with the child? Remember? The angels are getting antsy."

"I don't know." she said, half truths means she's not lying and he can't tell then.

"Well, we'll know soon enough, keep that body of yours in tip top shape, yeah?" he asked, ruffling her curls in a gesture that could be mistaken for fondness if she didn't know him as well as he knew her. "We can't have Junior dead before he's even gotten the chance to breathe."

She nodded and he disappeared. just as Dean and Jesse come through the door. She hugged her son tightly as they take in the carnage around them, they weren't all that surprised either.

"You okay?" Dean asked, patting her head gently.

"Yeah, he, uh, he killed them after they summoned him." she explained.

"Well, that was stupid of them let's go before he decides to come back for you." Jesse said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she smiled, gently stroking his hair as Dean sheparded them into the Impala.

-

Sam didn't think she'd ever feel like a pit of vipers were eating her alive again after Lucifer forced them down her throat once. But gazing at her family around her as they laughed. They needed to know, they had to before Lucifer comes for them again or kidnaps her...either one really.

"Mommy?" Ollie asked, pulling at her jeans and looking at her in thought. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better." she admitted, smiling as she ruffles his hair. "Come on kiddo, I gotta talk to your uncles and brother."

Ollie was getting too heavy to be carried around on her hip but she didn't mind and neither did he. Sam sat beside Adam, him and Dean were in a heated debat about which parts of which cars were better to use. Cas, Jesse and she smirked at each other in amusement. No one could ever doubt that Adam and Dean were brothers.

"Boys." she called, cutting over their next words, they turned to her in sync, you know, that might've been terrifying had she not been use to this by now. "I need to tell you something, you can't get angry and no talking until I'm finished, okay?"

"Sure kid, what's going on?" Dean asked, his brows furrowed in fear "The nightmares back?"

"No...uh, I haven't had one since I got my body back...I think...." she paused, breathing out shakily. "Do you remember how Jesse was born?"

"Yeah, the demon, he got Julia pregnant when he was in her body, did you finally figure out how he did that?" Cas asked.

"I figured it out a long time ago, in the Cage that's how my son was born."

"Why are you telling us this? Sam, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"When Lucifer was inside me, he wouldn't leave me alone, he kept touching me, hurting me, r...raping me. He made a deal with the angels, he wanted to use a Nephilim to make more of them and...I'm pregnant."

Adam spat out his beer. Cas's eyes widened and the barest whisper of his wings shifting in agitation echoed around the bunker. Dean's bottle smashed in his hands and Jesse could only stare in shock.

"Sam." Dean began, his voice soft as he gently massaged his five o'clock shadow. "You know...you know that you don't have to keep them right? No one would blame you if you wanted to do that."

"I do but...I'm their mother. It's not their fault that Lucifer is a sack of shit. Yeah, I hate how they came to be...but I love them. I know what you must think that I'm weak but I can't."

"You're not weak Sam." Adam said, squeezing her hand gently "And if you want to keep the baby then we'll help you."

"Hell yeah, can you imagine me leaving my little brother or sister to these guys? They'll have them sucking exhaust pipes instead of bottles." Jesse said, laughing softly.

"We would not!" they said, rather dramatically.

"Yeah you would." Jesse and Ollie said back, snickering.

"Hello." Ollie muttered to her belly, staring at it in awe as he rubbed it gently. "I'm your big brother." Sam laughed, stroking his hair gently.

-

"Sam." Cas said, turning to her in sadness as she tries to sleep, though that wasn't going well if you couldn't tell. "You know what happens to the mothers of Nephilim's don't you?"

She shifted her eyes away, not able to meet her gentle brother's imploring eyes, he sighed gently, he let her massage his feathers before he began speaking again, his voice low.

"Do they know?"

"No, don't tell them, not yet. Please?" she whispered. "Dean's had enough grief today with mom walking off." her voice was practically acid as she thought of Mary, she couldn't understand how she could just leave her family behind, she wouldn't have been able to do that to Jesse and Ollie and her new baby growing. "Bet she wasn't very nice to Adam either."

"Peace Sam." he scolded softly "She's been dead for 33 years, it's gonna take her a second to adjust to this, the Dean and Sam she knew were just a baby and a toddler. Wouldn't you be the same if it'd been Jesse and Ollie?"

"No, because I wouldn't abandon my family to search for whatever she's missing. I'd find it with my family. Cas, I didn't even get to see her. Dean said that she'd been looking through dad's journal. She knows about the demon blood and Lucifer. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Sam...and if she does then we'll kindly remind her that it's her fault in the first place that you even have the demon blood as well as you being Lucifer's vessel, wasn't your fault." he said.

"That never seems to matter to anyone else, why would it matter to her?" she muttered.

Cas sighed and curled his wings around her protectively as if he could save her from the world's judgement by keeping her safe inside them.

"It's gonna be okay Sam, and when the baby comes, we'll save you."

**What if I don't want to be saved?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precious beans all around. I have to warn you all, I don't really like Mary Winchester. So if my bias creeps in, feel free to warn me about it.


	15. Got a secret, can you keep it?

Jesse was hardly listening as his mom and uncle Dean speak to the Petersons, not that you could honestly blame him, seeing as his mind felt as though thousands of little needles were being driven into his eyeballs. He walked outside, rubbing his head. The more he stayed inside the more painful it got. He sighed as the pressure increased tenfold. Something was nagging at his gut, as if he should be looking for something. The pinecones and needles crunched and cracked under foot but that wasn't the only thing it did. The plants crackled with power and the smell of the house around him was almost enough to knock the magic sense right out of him, it was going crazy. His eyes zeroed in on the bars set into the fondations of the house. **That's where it's coming from.** Jesse got to his knees and looked inside the shadowy basement with his ears strained. For a second he couldn't hear anything but then a small, sniffling sob caught his attention. The smell of blood, coppery and metal, hit him like a truck as if that basement had been soaked in it. It mixed sickeningly with the stench of feces.

"Hey." he called. The sobbing stopped and the dull scraping of chains scratched along the floor beneath this poor girl, she came to the bars and squinted out at him, her eyes were red and wide as if she hadn't seen sunlight in a while. He could make out bruises some old and some new. And he could sense lacerations on her back. They were deep too, some of them were infected. "What the fuck?"

"Behind you!" she screamed but it was too late as something metal clanged off his head.

Jesse sat up with a groan, the girl was watching him strangely as if she was trying to figure out a particularly complicated puzzle, Jesse gave her a smile that he felt was more of a grimace. Now that he could see her properly all he wanted to do was cry. She was dirty and her choppy hair was matted with dirt, what little clothes she had must've been months old at this point. Her back was a mess of weeping marks, some old and some new, he could smell an infection already setting in and to his mounting horror, she was being forced to live in her own filth along with being just skin and bone.

" _Jesus fucking Christ, even my father wasn't this bad._ " he said, shivering. The girl narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What? What language is that? I've never heard it before." her voice was gutteral and it broke off at every little word, she mustn't have spoken in a while and she sounded thirsty. "It's beautiful."

"Enochian, my mother. She usually only speaks to us in it, it reminds her of my uncle Michael." he explained, moving forward and grabbing her shoulders, he nearly fainted as all her injuries flash through his mind, what sort of twisted bastard does that to their own kid...then again...Lucifer's his father, what could he say about it? "Jesus kid. Your mom's one sick fuck."

"How did you-?" she began but he cut in with a horribly forced smile.

"You're not the only one with powers Magda."

Jesse placed his hands on the side of her temples and spread the warmth of his magic out to her, she breathed in deeply as the lacerations on her back closed up and the broken ribs and fractures that hadn't healed right corrected themselves and her throat gently molded back together. Magda stared at him with wide eyes.

"But...I can't do what you can do, all I do is hurt people." she mumbled.

"My uncle Cas taught me that and you do have that ability if the way that social worker and pizza delivery guy's brains were anything to go by, you were asking for help weren't you?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I didn't mean to hurt them but I just...I can't live here anymore, even if I'm the devil. There's only so much I can take." she said.

"You're not the devil, you have powers and that makes them afraid of you and when people are afraid they do things they shouldn't, they shoot first and ask questions later." Jesse forced himself to smile at the memory of his mother saying those exact same words to him. "But that doesn't mean that we are what they say we are. I'm a Cambion, do you know what that is?"

She shook her head, her ears preened as she listened to him, trusting in him completely to tell the truth, it reminded him so much of Ollie that he could've cried.

"It's a half human half demon child. But do you think I'm evil?" he asked.

"Of course not, you didn't ask to be born that way and besides, I've never known someone cruel to be so kind to a stranger." she admitted.

"If I can't help the way I was born then neither can you. Your powers don't make you evil." he said. "And trust me, I'd know a lot about that and besides, you can't be Lucifer seeing as he's never taken a female vessel. He likes being a man."

"You make it sound as if you know him."

"Unfortunately, I do know him. He likes to call himself my father, but he's not, the only person I'd gladly call my father would be my uncle Dean."

Magda squinted her eyes at him in confusion as she lets out a small laugh with a barely there smile, but it made her look her age even if it was only for a second, Jesse smirked. Mission make Magda smile: Accomplished. He kneeled beside her and tutted at the irritated skin that manacle had left behind in its haste to cut off her circulation as quickly and as painfully as possible.

"I can get you out of here, you know. Take you some place safe where we can teach you how to use your powers. You want me to do that?" he asked.

"Yeah, please." she said, nodding her head gently.

He nodded and opened his hand, a small key formed out of the air with a flash of glowing blue eyes, Cas said that means that he's got a lot of untapped potential and he also said that he wouldn't be surprised if he was outstripping Lucifer within the year. Magda's eyes widen in amazement as he slips the make shift key into her chains and with a little twist they were gone. She slowly stood up with Jesse's help, her legs were unsteady at first but after five minutes they managed to get some strength back. The door opened and her mother stood there, watching them with a murderous expression on her face with the brother and father behind her.

"Devil child." she hissed, walking further in with her cat-o'-nine whip. Magda clutched his shoulder and drew in a shaky breath "What did you do to him then?"

"I think you should give me that whip Gail." he ordered, his eyes beginning to glow, she screamed as the whip flies from her hand and into his. He twisted the whip around with a curious expression on his face. "My father would've liked you. You're as violent and abusive as him. I should torture you." he began, his voice dropping and cold, harsh rage was slipping into his words, just as Lucifer taught him. The woman and her horrible family moved backwards as he moved forwards a sneer twisting up his face. "I could make you feel unbelievable pain, pain even your twisted mind would shy away from in terror. My father's the true devil and do you know what the devil does to people that touch what belongs to him?"

"N-no me-mur-mercy." the old man stuttered.

Jesse smirked at them in a terrifying way that even had the cruelest demons running from him, screaming for their mothers. These three were no different. The smell of urine filled the room while Magda stayed behind, he could tell she was smiling softly at the little comeuppance he could give her for all her years of agony and neglect.

"I'm in a generous mood today, so I'll leave with a warning but if you ever come looking for us, ever call the police or ever hurt your son there. I'll be back but I won't be alone this time. My mother and father would gladly show you how much child abusers... **disappoint** them. Understand?" he asked.

They nodded and Jesse grabbed Magda's hand leading her around her quivering family, once they were far enough away Magda grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Jesse smiled softly, wrapping his hands around her and letting the poor girl cry on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

-

Sam walked into Magda's room, wiping her bleary eyes as she turned around in her sleep, whining and tears gently slipped down her flushed cheeks. Sam walked up to their new member of their mismatched band and shook her shoulder, Magda gasped, sitting up with wide eyes. Her head turned in every direction, trying to take in all possible dangers.

"Easy sweetheart." she gently said, smoothing her thumb along her cheek, Magda stared at her, her eyes were heavy with confusion before realization dawned. "Yeah, it's me. You're okay. Your mom's not getting her hands on you, not now, not ever."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." she said, rubbing her tears hastily, as if she was trying to get rid of all traces of weakness, knowing what her history was, she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"No." she said, caressing the sides of her face gently and sweeping back her luscious brown hair, that shone under her night light she asked to have in her room. "I was reading, scoot."

Magda moved out of the way and stared at her, amazed, as she slid in beside her, an amused smile flittered across her face as she remembered how Dean had done this for her the first go-a-round on the apocalypse. Sam placed her head on Magdas', threading her hands through her hair just like she use to with Jesse and what she still does with Ollie.

"I've got you sweetheart. No one's gonna hurt you."

"Sam?" she whispered, a few minutes later, Sam hummed back, listening closely. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I know what it feels like to feel like you're the devil, that there's this darkness in you that you can't get away from. To believe that you're alone. My brothers...they saved me, in more ways than one, they helped me through it. So now, I want to help you because you're not evil, Magda."

Magda sniffled and wormed her way even further into her warm embrace. Sam's soft heart broke at her muffled cries, how long had the poor kid gone without someone telling her that? Or...at least how long had she gone without an adult telling her that? Sam gently began to sing.

" **Talking away. I don't know what...I'm to say, I'll say it anyway, today's another day to find you. Shying away, I'll be coming for your love okay? Take on me. Take me on. I'll be gone, in a day or two. So needless to say, I'm odds and ends but I'll be a-stumbling away, slowly learning that life's okay. Say after me, it's no better to be safe than sorry, take on me. Take me on, I'll be gone, in a day or two. Take on me.** "

Magda was asleep by the second verse. Sam smiled as she rubbed her back gently. **Don't you worry sweetheart, I'm never gonna let anything happen to you.**

-

Sam sighed annoyed as she leaned against the car, her brothers and Crowley were walking through the plan again, going over everything that can go wrong and what that'd mean for them, she could've answered them with a blank 'Lucifer'll kill you all.' but they wouldn't have listened.

"Sam, you know what you have to do right?" Dean asked, cutting through her cloud of self imposed misery.

"Get everyone out, I don't know why you didn't just bring Cas with you, I'm practically useless seeing as you don't want to let me do anything." she said, throwing her hands up in annoyance. "I'm pregnant Dean, not fragile."

"Pregnant?" Crowley asked, cutting across her brother's biting retort, he looked at her with wide eyes before he allowed his eyes to wonder down to her non-existent bump, she didn't like how his brain seemed to be turning. "Is it his?"

"Yes." she said, her eyes narrowed. "If you breathe a word of it to him-"

"Good lord mummy, pregnancy has made you violent. You think that I'd be stupid enough to tell Lucifer that?" he asked, glaring at her in annoyance.

"No, but I think you'd definitely use it as leverage, he can't know, do you understand me Crowley?" she demanded.

"Yes, I do. Can we get this over with please? I can only buy you four minutes to spare, get the mortals out of the club." he said.

Sam rolled her eyes, she and her brothers slipped inside the club. Adam hooked his arm with hers, in case she tripped over her own feet, her brothers had taken to hovering around her as if she was a haunted china doll that was going to break apart the second they left her alone. It was suffocating.

"Adam, you and Dean worry too much. The baby and I are fine." she said, sighing.

"I know you are but you wanna know what else I know? Lucifer has to know something's going on at this point, we're not letting him get you again." he said.

She smiled before her eyes found the fire alarm, she nodded towards it and her brothers nodded. Lucifer walked out onto the stage at that point. Sam closed her eyes as she wrangled with Bitsy for control, she couldn't be afraid, not now, she's not the only one in danger here. Her ears rang as Dean shot off a round into the air.

"He's got a gun! We need to go!" Sam shouted over the screams.

The audience flocked to the doors and rushed outside, her eyes widened as the doors began closing, Sam pushed the doors apart, her arms were on fire as she used all her strength to keep them open. His grace was as cold and hard as steel.

"Come on!" she gasped. "Go! Go! Get out of here!"

Once the last person squeezed through, the doors shut and she flew backwards onto her butt. Dean grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, they turned to Lucifer who was watching them with a menacing gleam.

"Hey Sammy, how'd you like the show?"

"Could've had a bit more talent instead of blood and torture but you know, I've seen worse." she sarcastically spat back. He grinned happily.

"Man, you're feeling brave today, how's the kids? You just found our daughter right? Magda, isn't it?" he asked.

"They're fine and far away from here, what're you doing Luci?" she asked, forcing herself to use his pet name he demanded she used in the cage.

"I'm having fun, getting ready for our baby." he said. She forced her face to remain impassive. "Sure, you're not pregnant now but you will be soon."

"Good luck trying to get her away from us." Dean snarled.

"Oh, but I will. Don't you know by now Dean? I always get what I want."

He disappeared from the pop star and flew out the window in a cloud of grace.

-

Sam sighed, placing her hand on her back as the baby moves around sluggishly, they were so small and yet she could feel them in her, she wondered if it was their wings or if it was just a part of being pregnant with a Nephilim?

"It's okay baby." she whispered, rubbing her belly "Momma's here, I got you."

"Talking to yourself now, Sam?" Crowley asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway, amusement in his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." she softly scolded. "I'm talking to the baby, what're you doing here? Dean and Adam are out and the kids are sleeping. Cas put them through the ringer today."

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less from heaven's finest soldier, I came to see you, have you thought of any names yet for our little Anti-Christ?"

"Not that it matters but yes. I was gonna call them Jack or Elijah for a boy and Sophia or Laura for a girl. Crowley, is everything okay? You don't usually talk to me." she said, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Everything's fine Moose, for what it's worth, I think you'll be a wonderful mother, I mean you already are one. I'm sorry it has to be this way but I've got no choice."

Sam gasped as a demon yanked her backwards and forced her to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Magda's in this little band of mismatched family members and Crowley has decided that once he has Lucifer again, Sam and her unborn child will make for fantastic leverage. Thanks for reading! And the Take on Me song is Ellie's version from TLOU2. I know it was pretty divided but I really loved it, the stealth and gameplay were awesome.


	16. The demons we're made of.

Sam woke up with a muffled gasp. She slowly got to her feet and began to look around. The smell of brimstone, copper and burning skin stabbed her sinuses with no mercy.

"Crowley!" she snarled, getting to her feet and slamming her fists off the metal bars. "You son-of-a-bitch! You wait 'til I get my fucking hands on you! I'm gonna tear you apart! You hear me?!"

"Well." a country voice said. Sam swiveled around and sneered at this unwelcome surprise. A man with black hair and scars disfiguring his face looked at her through her arcane bars. "I can see why my father finds you a fascinating little thing."

"Who the fuck are you?" she demanded.

"I am Asmodeus. Crowley says that you're Satan's little bitch, am I right?"

"You come any closer and I'll show you how much of a bitch I can be." she said, blinking at him 'sweetly'

He smirked back as a girl walked towards them. She glanced Sam over as if she was dirt beneath her feet. She seemed to be concentrating on something. What, she didn't know. She didn't think she really wanted to either.

"Is what he says true, sister?" the country man asked.

"I don't know." she admitted. "There's something surrounding her. Keeping her from my sights."

"Like a Cambion?" she asked. "My son's powers has its perks."

The siblings glare at her in anger as they see her smirk at them in a creepy way.

"And by the way. You're the last of his princes right? It's gonna be fun seeing what sort of **punishment** your dear old dad thinks up for two of his most hated creations. Especially when he finds out you've been trying to use your magic on me."

A trickle of fear entered their faces and they looked as though she force fed them puppies with a side of poison.

"So, our father left you alive?" he asked. His brows raising in thought. "You? A vessel? Why would he do that?"

"I think it's because I happen to be the only thing on Earth that he can function properly in. Handy thing to have over his head when I want something from him."

They didn't need to know her name, or why Lucifer likes keeping her in particular.

-

She gasped softly when her baby kicked her belly, sensing something. Her eyes raced around in every direction, trying to find the thing they're feeling. And when she found it... To say she was disturbed would be an understatement.

The archangel Gabriel stared back at her through the rust of his bars. His mouth was sewn tightly together and eons of dried blood painted his lips. She could smell how dirty his clothes were, even from five feet away.

**Sam? Didn't think I'd see you again.**

Even his voice sounded broken beyond repair, fractured and torn apart by his years of relentless pain.

" _Gabriel? The fuck? We thought you were dead. Dean saw him shank you._ "

 **Being dead would've been a kinder fate then what that whelping bastard had in mind for me.** he spat.

Though she could hear the fear. She knew what was happening in his mind. Hell, she'd been there, what seemed like thousands of years ago now. She remembered the moment her spirit snapped like a twig. She remembered how the pieces of her soul clinked off each other as Lucifer beated the last of it apart. And he hadn't been gentle either. She didn't have to feel the cold tears, she already knew they were coming. A lifetime ago, she never would've thought that she'd cry for the trickster after everything he'd done to her in the mystery spot and everything that led up to him betraying her family for the sake of his own. But she did. Because when she looked in his fragile eyes she saw herself staring right back at her.

"I'm so sorry." she said. Finally finding her voice. However strained it might be. "I'm so sorry Gabriel. You didn't deserve this."

**Don't apologize Sam. You didn't do anything, in fact you're the last person who should be doing it, seeing as you had it a thousand times worse than I did.**

"I'm getting really tired of saying this. But trauma's not a competition man. No torture is worse than the other. Don't try and dismiss it. It's not good for you."

**I guess your brothers drive you crazy with that, huh?**

"You have no idea." she breathed out annoyed. "How did you get here? If you don't mind me asking."

**Same way you did. I was betrayed by a friend.**

"Crowley's not my friend. He never bloody was if I'm being honest. He always like Dean more. But you? I didn't take you for the type of guy who chose his friends wrong." she said.

**I guess we're both disappointed in me then.**

"That's not what I meant." she sighed. Banging her head against her door. "You and Michael. I swear, no one can doubt you're brothers."

**You and he talked down there?**

"Yeah, he'd tell me stories about what it was like before humans, before pagans, before the world even when Lucifer got bored for a few decades. You wouldn't think it but that man's got a talent for telling stories. And for beating himself up about putting his faith in the wrong people. Namely your dad, who's a massive dick by the way. But, just like with you, you made a mistake. There's no point in dwelling on it. It'll only hurt you in the end. I learned that the hard way." she sighed.

**Why are you here? Why did they take you specifically?**

" _Can anyone other than you understand me?_ "

**No, you think my brother would let these mistakes learn the language of angels? No way.**

" _Well then. I'm pregnant. Lucifer's the father._ "

A beat of silence passed in between them as he tried to process this new information.

**I'm so sorry Sam, was it from the inside?**

" _Yes, not his first choice. He likes being able to feel me under him, it's a horrifying and deeply troubling obsession he has._ "

**Sounds like my brother summarized. He always has an obsession and sooner or later, that obsession pays the prize.**

"You said it."

Another moment passed. She could see him hesitantly chewing over something in his mind. He was caught between wondering if he should ask something versus wanting to ask it.

"What? You look like you're constipated. What do you want to ask?"

**What did my brother do to him?**

"A lot of things. Some of them I don't even want to repeat but he was always strong. It sounds rather generic now that I'm thinking about it but that's the one word that I'd use to describe him. Strong. Even after two thousand years. And he was kind. To me, to Adam. Even in the beginning. He helped me keep him safe. He'd always jump in to protect him if I couldn't and in the end. He protected me too. He would've been proud of you."

**I doubt that. The once glorious angel Gabriel, nothing but a grace slave. And a sex one if Dagon and Asmodeus are in the mood for it. He would've thrown me to Earth the first chance he got.**

"You're wrong you know. I think... Of all your brothers, you were the one he cared for the most. Must be because you were the baby. He never stopped talking about you. Not once."

Gabriel stared at her with a child like hope that reminded her of her children. She didn't know how she managed to cry even more seeing that but she did. It was devastating to think that Gabriel never thought his brother loved him because of Chuck. Just another reason to add to the never ending list on why he's the shittest deity to ever exist.

-

Sam yanked on the lock the demons had around her arms. Ready to tear bitches apart but before she could they forced her inside the room and made her kneel before Lucifer.

"This position brings back memories. Huh Bitsy?" he asked. Chuckling. Bitsy kept her eyes down and took in a shuddering breath that wracked her entire body with shivers.

"This is your queen isn't it?" Crowley asked.

"You already know who she is Crowley. I don't see the point in these little games." he snapped back.

"I was just wondering if you care about her as you say you do." he said. Trailing his hands along her shoulders. Lucifer began growling softly, eying the hand as if he was about to rip it off with his teeth.

"You're threading on dangerous ground." he snarled.

"So, you won't break will you not? That's all well and good. What would you do if I were to have my demons destroy this precious human to pieces as you watch?"

Lucifer's face turned murderous for a moment before his tranquil smile replaced it.

"You don't have the guts. I imagine the Winchester Brothers will make you suffer just a fraction of what I will if you touch a single hair on her head."

"Got you. You've been a royal pain in all our backsides. And do you know what happens to pains? They get punished." he sneered.

"What?! No! Stop!" she yelled out in pain as one of his dicks twist her arm back and the other makes her way around to face her with a sadistic grin. "You can't!".

"I've been waiting a long time for this." the demon said.

Sam gasped as her head cracks to the side, her cheek imploding with pain from where the knuckles met skin.

"Stop! Lucifer!"

"Calm down, Bitsy. These idiots can't do anything to you that's worse than what I've done." he said.

"No! You don't understand! I'm pregnant!" the demon's fist sputter to a stop mid air. Tears cracked out the sides of her eyes as she gently sucked in a breathe. "I'm pregnant."

Lucifer's chains snap off him as if they were barely more than hastily tied ropes. Even through his fury, he was grinning.

-

Magda rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. Jesse was passed out on the table with Ollie wrapped up in his arms. She sighed and gently shook them awake.

"You're gonna end up killing yourself before you find her." she said.

Jesse glanced up and scrubbed his eyes clean of sleep, he was looking weaker and tireder as the days went by. She was certain that he was starting to become way too thin for a guy his size (6'5) but he wasn't listen to her and he sure as hell wasn't listen to his terrified uncles.

"But if I find her, doesn't that make it all worth it in the end?"

"Not if you're not around to enjoy it after." she said, sliding a steaming cup of coffee towards him.

"cheers." he mumbled.

"What's Ollie doing out here with you?" she asked. Gazing at the littlest Winchester with concern.

"I told him to go to bed but he won't do it alone not since well, you know." he said, gesturing around them vaguely to grasp at how all kinds of messed up this situation was.

"We'll find her Jesse. We have to." she gently said.

"I hope you're right. The bunker feels... Wrong without her, as though a piece of its machine is messing. You know?" he said.

Magda wrapped her arms around Jesse and gently placed her head on top of his.

"We'll get her back and we'll skewer the cunts who took her in the first place."

"Di--did you just cuss?" Jesse fake gasped. "I really am a bad influence on you!"

She snorted and let him go, giving him a devious smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, there's always been a bit of fire in me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's a bit of an abrupt ending but it actually works really well for what I have planned for later in the season. Now. Lucifer is about to go ape shit next chapter. Gabriel and Sam bond and the months fly by leading up to May 18th 2017. That's gonna be a fun chapter to write. 😈😈😈
> 
> On a different note Merry Christmas!


	17. The rising son.

Lucifer cracked his neck to the side, his eyes were shining with pure unfiltered anger and stomach churning hatred. The demons had lept a thousand feet away from her. But they were too late and they knew it too from the looks of horror on their faces. She would've felt bad for them except for the fact that they were the reason he knew now.

"Oh, you have all been very **bad children**. It hasn't been long since I left hell, does anyone want to tell me what happens to bad children?" he asked. His face was contorted into sheer hatred. His eyes gleamed as they sank to their knees and begin begging for their lives. "I don't fucking think so."

He swept his hand through the air and their bodies convulsed, bones crept through their borrowed skin and blood began pouring from their eyes as they screamed. Sam's stomach turned itself on its head as the scent of coppery blood floating up through the haze of screams. She turned to the side and just barely managed to get her vomit in the bucket he had snapped up for her.

"Sam, talk to me. What's happening with the kid?"

"Aren't you all class?" she groaned. The acidy taste of bile settled on her tongue and that just made her want to get sick all over again.

"Sam." he growled. The warning biting off his words.

"We're fine. My senses are all heightened because of the baby, I think because they're a Nephilim it's making them even sharper than usual and the smell of blood is one they definitely don't like. Seriously, you want a baby yet you've no idea how to handle pregnancy. Bang up job there, darling." she snapped.

"Pregnancy makes you sassy eh? I should get you pregnant more often." he chuckled.

"As bipolar as ever." she sighed.

"On your feet kid. I've got some demons to screw over." he said. His eyes turning on Crowley.

"I wasn't going to let them near her stomach. My lord. I would never. Besides Sam would've killed me if that happened. I just wanted you to know about the pregnancy. You understand?" Crowley said. Getting down in his knees and bowing his head in submission.

"Oh, you know." Lucifer said, kneeling down with his smile twisting up like a knife. A very dangerous smile. He's fucked. He grabbed his chin and forced his face up. His grip was so tight that his cheeks were turning red and irritated even though he hardly touched him. "I seem to remember you being the one who dared to call **me** your slave, and then you chained me up and nearly got my wife, your queen and your future king's mother, beaten to a pulp in front of me."

"Mercy, my lord. I'll do anything you want. Please. Mercy."

"Oh, you know that's a great idea but I have an even better one. Randomly shuffling around the function of every hole in your body."

Sam wanted to burn her eyes out with a glue gun as Crowley's face caved in on itself and his face became a horrific, contorted mess of a thing that would even give Lucifer nightmares (if he was sane, which contrary to popular belief. He most definitely is not)

"Jesus fucking Christ." she choked. Turning away from Crowley as he screamed. Though they were muffled seeing as his mouth had disappeared. And his eyes replaced it.

"Why so repulsed Sammy? He was going to hurt you, hurt our child."

"You made your point." she whispered shakily.

"No I haven't. Not even close. But before I can have some **real** fun. You're getting away from here." he said.

He grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet though he took a second to place a hand on her slight bulge and a smile gently graced his lips.

"Gabriel's here. You have to save him. Please, he doesn't deserve this. " she said.

"Baby brother Gabe, huh? Isn't he lucky? Seeing as I could use an extra angel right about now. Otherwise I'd leave him to rot"

-

**A few days later.**

She pulled off the cover on an extremely dusty crib and coughed violently as a cloud of dust envelopes her.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked, seeming to have heard her from the lake he was standing by not a moment before. She shouldn't be surprised. Weren't her own senses in overdrive?

"Dust." she explained. Pointing around her vaguely as the cloud gently disperses in the air. "I won't drop dead from a coughing fit."

"You never know, there could've been Nano bots in that dust cloud." he said.

"Nano bots? That's what you're going with?"

"Hey, little leeway here, I haven't been able to crack a joke in years! I'm working back up to my A game!" he said.

Sam smirked teasingly "What A game?"

"What A-I can't believe I'm hearing this! I'm hilarious!" he said. Dramatically falling backwards with his hand over his heart. Sam forced the laughs back as she nodded 'thoughtfully'

"Oh, you know what? I take it back. You could be funny." he smiled nodding at her words. "in a pathetic, dried out sort of way."

Gabriel's mouth fell open in mock horror as she laughed herself stupid at the way he was catching flies.

"How dare you, you know what? Where's my brother? I can't stand to be around someone who clearly has no appreciation for my outstanding comedic skill!"

"You keep telling yourself that buddy." she snickered. Brushing the dust off the crib. Gabriel got to his feet, the lightness of the moment disappearing as quickly as it had come to them.

"Has anyone asked you how you feel about this entire, horrible situation?" he asked, glancing at her from where he stood at her side.

"About being a mom? I'm okay, I have other kids you know." she said, forcing herself to smile even as her kids memory stabbed a burning hot fire poker through her heart.

Gabriel nodded. Sensing that she was telling the truth. Though that's not what he was asking.

"I do know. And I also know that you're gonna be a pretty awesome mom. Knowing Lucifer. He'll force his grace down your throat to keep you from dying." he sighed sadly as he sees her wince at the uncomfortable reminder. "But I wasn't talking about that. I mean, has anyone asked you how you felt about bringing your rapist's baby into the world?"

Sam nodded. Her family had asked her a bunch of times before Crowley yanked her away but it felt... Different coming from an archangel, seeing as all the demons, even the ones she had thought of as friends, had never even bothered to ask if she was okay with all this.

"You know. I think you're the first supernatural weirdo besides Cas who's even bothered to ask me that, so thank you."

"Common decency isn't something to be thanked Sam, but you're welcome." he said.

"Honestly though, Lucifer's already given me kids before. I think... Everyone's expecting me to break down in tears. Or to crumble but... It's been okay so far. That's not to say that I won't. But. It hasn't happened yet. Crowley said that I had the devil in my belly when he first kidnapped me. That I'd be doing the world and myself a mercy if I just got rid of them. But I can't see them as evil. They're innocent of everything, this mess that we've found ourselves in. They didn't ask to be born or for their father to be Lucifer. Call me old school but I already love them. I know that's not how others would think of it, not that I blame them for it. But when we went to that scan yesterday. I didn't see my rapist's baby on the monitor. I saw mine."

Gabriel nodded with his usual impish smile. But it was more genuine then all his practiced ones that he'd been giving her over the last few days.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, Sam Winchester." he said.

"That a compliment?" she asked. Smiling her own genuine one at him.

"Definitely." he said. "And I'm gonna help you, you know. Not because my brother's a dick and he'll throw me back to his nasty little puppies if I don't. I want to help you. Even with the nightmares I hear you having every night."

Sam smiled gently at him for that.

"Wouldn't expect anything less of you, Gabriel."

"That a compliment?"

"Definitely."

-

Jesse glared at the demon they had caught in the Devil's Trap. His powers were brimming to pop as the bitch kept laughing, even after his uncle tortured her within an inch of her life.

"Winchesters. Always so desperate. It's kinda cute in a hopeless sort of way." she said. Flashing her red eyes.

"Well, the way I see it." his uncle Dean began, dipping a blade in holy water and letting it drip down agonizingly in front of her. "You can tell us what you know about Sam and where she is the easy way. Or we unleash Jesse on you."

The woman gave him a once over with a grin that could cut steel.

"This little thing? What's he gonna do to me?"

"I can do a lot of things." he answered, his voice dropping so much that it almost matched Lucifer's true voice and from the way her eyes widened in horror he could tell she noticed it too. "I can make you feel pain that even your twisted, disgusting little mind couldn't think of in a million years. I'm a son who wants his mother back and if you think your little bravery act is fooling me then you've been dealing with Crowley for **far** too long."

She moved forward and whispered in his ear in the most charming voice she could imagine up.

"Come on baby, what can you do that's worse than hell?"

"You asked for it." Dean said, shrugging as he and his uncle Adam stepped back.

Jesse's eyes turn black and he began the real torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter. Next one is all about Gabriel and Sam along with a baby scan that I'm gonna sneak in at some point. So, Gabe's the one charged with keeping Sam safe this time around on the threat of being giving back to Asmodeus if anything happens to Jack or Sam while they're in his care. Lucifer... Brother of the year, am I right?
> 
> Anyway. Jack's gonna be coming in either the next chapter or the one after that. On a different note. How was Gabe's character? I've never written him before. Hope he was somewhat decent. And the reason Lucifer isn't there is because could you honestly see him bothering with Sam when she's no fun to him with their kid in her. Because I couldn't. I sincerely doubt he'd even bother to help out with prepping a house for the baby. He'd be like. "Yeah. The baby stuff's great and all but when does the thing become useful to me?" you know? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	18. The moment comes.

**3 months**

The brush of wind was gentle against her burning skin, it felt as though thousands of spiders were crawling up her arms. Digging their pincers into her skin and tearing it free. For a second. The thin sheen of sweat transforms into the rivets of bright red blood, trailing down her arms. Creating waterfalls of the damned.

**See how pretty you bled Sammy? How perfect? And you're all mine.**

The leaves rustling in the icy November wind above her brought her back to the present. Though, the sounds helped. The thing that cemented the fact that she did, in fact, escape was the feel of the loose dirt beneath her fingertips. And the smell of the damp mud made her heart ease in its furious pace. How she could feel the bark of the tree on her back. And how she could taste the rich soil on her tongue. In the Cage, his scene making had never been this real. He tried, of course he tried. But she could always tell when something was particularly off or out of place. A skill she wished she remembered when he was driving her mad.

"You're up early." Gabriel said, smiling at her softly. Sam forced her lips to curve up for her only friend in this backwater place that Lucifer found, hidden in the depths of the Oregon woods. He held a cup of coffee out for her. Sam curled her fingers around the cup. Siphoning what warmth she could from the boiling liquid inside. She gave him an amused smirk at the little milk swirls he'd done for her.

"You remembered the milk this time, huh?"

"Hey. I'm learning how to domisticate. A little bit of leeway goes a long way." he said, smiling back at her playfully.

"I know. You're doing a great job." she said.

Gabe rose his brows, obviously he didn't believe her but it was true. On her list of things that she thought were physically impossible, the trickster helping her to do their laundry had been pretty near the top. But hell, he'd done it. And he had even made breakfast after, immensely proud of the fact that she admitted it was better than her, Adam, Cas's and Dean's cooking skills combined.

**I've got skills you've never seen, Samalot! Skills that'd blow your mushy little brain apart!**

Another thing she loved about Gabriel, he never pushed her for answers, he waited for her to tell him. He knew her almost as well as her own family did, though she chalked that up to studying her for the entirety of the six months they were together in the Mystery Spot. That seemed like thousands of years ago now. And she supposed in a way, it had been. Seeing as her soul was literally 2,978 years old.

"It was Ollie and Alessia again." she sighed. They had been appearing more and more. And each time Lucifer slaughtered them a different way while she was chained to that dusty floor, screaming and writhing in those metal chains that broke her wrists more than once in their long and relatively interesting lifetimes.

"What happened this time?" he asked keeping his voice carefully composed.

"He...broke her into pieces this time. Snapping each of her bones agonizingly slow. And laughed when she **withered** in pain. And I could hear every thing. From her screams to her pleas to her sobs. Over and over." she muttered. Shivering. The wind didn't seem so sweet nor welcoming now.

Gabriel breathed in sharply as he nodded at her words. He never knew what to say to her when she told him about his niece and nephew that he never got to meet. All he ever seemed to do, in his opinion anyway, was make it even harder for the still grieving mother because of how similar his grace felt to his brothers'. When would come the day where these sorry sons-of-bitches got a break from their minds? His dad made them with sadistic intent. He was almost sure of it. Why programme them to remember every bad thing that's ever happened to them otherwise?

 **You're a child.** he'd scoff in his insufferably smug voice. **You can't possibly understand my reasons and neither is it your place.**

Well, fuck you too, old man.

"And Ollie.... He boiled him in oil... And..." she stopped, choking on her own tears.

"It's okay Sam. Take your time. You don't have to tell me, not if it hurts you as badly as it looks like it does." he said. Rubbing her shoulder gently, she had changed him. This Sam Winchester. If one of his old friends had been having a panic attack, when he was younger and far from tactful. All he would've done was laugh, not understanding why they were acting as if they were dying. It was just a little bit of trauma. What was the point in making a big fuss? Well, he knew all about it now, didn't he? Karma's a bitch as they say. "Just breathe."

"No, I need you to know. I want you too. It's no use preaching about proper ways to handle trauma if you're not willing to give it a shot, right?" she said. Breathing in deeply. Gabriel, as always, waited patiently for her to speak. "He made this Lilith clone, exactly like her old vessel too. And he made her personal chef too and once the baby had stopped screaming..."

"Jesus fucking Christ Sam." Gabe said. His eyes wide with absolute horror.

"It's sick that I can see him doing it too. I don't... I don't know what's happening. Or why I'm having such vivid nightmares. Even when I was hallucinating, nothing had ever been this bad." she said. Thumbing away her tears.

"You've got Ptsd. Especially with your two kids. It's not a stretch to think that you'd have such horrible nightmares especially when you're pregnant." he said.

"Well, at least it'll stop when he's born."

"You were serious about that?" Gabe asked. His mouth a desert.

Sam gazed at him dully from beneath her annoyingly long bangs that really needed a trim.

"As long as I'm alive. He'll find them. He'll come for them and he won't ever stop. But this spell... It'd mean I could protect them from him. For the rest of their lives." she said.

"Yeah but you'll be dead. You can't pretend that you've thought this shit through. You can't tell me that you're seriously considering killing yourself."

"Why not? If I don't. Lucifer will keep me alive and use my body and my family, my children for his own selfish reasons. At least this way I'll never be his bitch again."

-

**5 months**

Sam nervously tapped out a song from Undertake as they waited for the nurse to call them inside. The boy in her was messing around in her belly, feeling all his mother's nerves and trying to get her to calm down.

"Hey." his father said, he could feel his warm hands as he gently clasped his mother's fingers in his and gently trailed his thumb along the back of her knuckles. "You're gonna be fine. It's just a little scan."

"I'm not nervous." his mom said, laughing gently as she circled her hand, with the ring on it, around his little home. Making sure he was calm. "I'm excited. What do you think they are?"

"My bet's on a boy. I still think the name Gabriel would suit him." his father said. Laughter in his voice. He remembered when his dad's voice had been broken along with his mom's but it'd gotten stronger over the last few months. And he was glad. He didn't like when his parents were upset.

"The baby's not being named Gabriel!" his mother said. Her voice was heavy with a feeling of audacity in it. He liked that feeling around his dad. It made his mom all giggly and happy. But not with the other one who stops by every now and again. He feels cold and cruel. Like the iceburgs and penguins his dad whispers to him and his mom when they can't sleep.

"Why not? I happen to think that's a fine name!"

"Well, of course you would! Your name's Gabriel! Dear Chuck, you're arrogant."

"It's not arrogance if you know you're the coolest person around. Now is it?"

"Mr and Mrs Wesson? Right this way." a new voice said. He didn't recognize her and it couldn't get through his warm wall of water.

"Show time, you ready sweetheart?"

"Kind of and not. If that makes sense." she admitted. The chair his mother and father had been sitting on creaked under their weight and he smiled as he realized his dad never let go of his mother's hand.

"Yeah. I get the feeling. Let's go meet the little ankle biter then, eh mommy?"

"After you pops."

He felt his father freeze for a milli-second. The pause was so short that his mom missed it but he hadn't. He never did miss things like that. Shock pulsed from him in waves and then an overwhelming mix of pride and joy as well as a secret smugness towards someone that his dad didn't like came from him.

"Well, let's go then."

The boy squeaked as the cold, slimy thing that he likened to the other man who came by their house slithered along his home. He hated that part but it was always over as quickly as it'd began.

"Well, I've never seen a healthier baby. They're perfect. Now, would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

"Yes please." his mother said. Sounding strangely breathless in her excitement.

"Okay... Give me a second. Ah. Congratulations. You've a healthy baby boy on the way."

"I knew it." his father said. Delighted. Gently bobbing his head off his mother's. "Hello Junior."

His mother smiled. He heard her gently smoothing her hand across the cold glass of his picture.

"Jack." she said. "Jack Gabriel Winchester."

-

**7 months**

Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand as her face scrunched up in mild distress. But it eased out as she felt the thrum of his grace surround her and Jack. Promising them a safety that Lucifer never could've. He didn't mind though, anything to keep her and Jack safe were at the top of his list of priorities.

" _Michael._ " he whispered. Finally working up his courage as he directly prays to him now that he was connected to him through Sam. He felt the rumblings of his older brother as he unfurled himself from the foetus position he'd been in. For a moment he saw the bare outlines of his wings as his mind connected to his. " _Hey brother_."

" _Gabe? Oh my Dad. I'd hug you if it weren't for the fact that I can't get out of here. I missed you, little brother._ "

He made a sound that was something between a sob and a chuckle.

" _You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. Missed you isn't a strong enough word. But I guess it's a half way decent start._ " he siad.

" _Why have you called for me? I know it wasn't for nothing seeing as you're so low on grace. What's going on little brother? Talk to me._ "

Gabe smiled, his brother always did know him best. He missed the days where they could lay with Michael and listen as he read him and Raphael a story. While his father and brother tore into each other over the stupidest things.

" _It's Sam... She's found a spell to protect her kids from Lucifer but she has to die. I don't... I don't know if I could live with that. What am I suppose to do? If I stop her, she'll hate me even if I can offer them better protection and if I do let it happen... Not only would she be dead but the Winchesters and Jack... They'll hate me, especially knowing that I could've stopped it. Please brother. Tell me what to do._ " he felt like a child again, running to his big brother in tears over another fight between his brother and his father. He remembered how Raph would already be in the room. Holding onto their brother's wing. As if he could siphon all the security in the world from those feathers.

" _You're not gonna like my answer but... You can't stop her. She'll find a way around you, Dad knows that she did it with Lucifer thousands of times down here on the odd time it was me facing his wrath. And the Winchesters will understand. Especially Adam. Sam has a martyr complex. She believes it's her duty to save everyone else before she even bothers looking at herself. And for her children? She'd do anything for them._ "

" _That's just it then? I can't do anything? What's the point in being an angel if I'm forced to watch her die? Why can't I protect her? Why won't she listen!?_ "

" _For the same reason you're fighting this with everything you have in you. Because she loves you. She loves you all._ "

" _I... I don't love her..._ " Gabriel stuttered out, blushing madly.

" _You never could lie to me, little brother._ "

-

**2nd of May, 2017**

Sam screamed. Sitting up in the bed and panting like a mad woman. Gabriel flew to her side at once. Use to these horrific nightmares.

"Easy Sam. It's just a bad dream." he said, soothingly. Sam leaned into his touch without really meaning to and allowed herself the single comfort. "I got you. Lay down."

She slowly did as he said. Blinking back her tears. It'd been much the same as all the others. Except that this time Gabriel joined her children's mountain of corpses with Lucifer at the top. His mouth still stained with his brother's blood.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head. Hardly able to speak. "Okay." he cacooned her in blankets and stood to leave when she grabbed his hand in a frenzy.

"Don't leave... Please don't... At least... At least not tonight."

Gabriel nodded and gently pulled himself up beside her. He refused to admit how natural it seemed for them to be this way. And he also refused to admit that as much as he hated his brother. He had never been more jealous of him.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere I got you."

Sam gently allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Not daring to let go of his flannel pants that he's taken a liking to. Gabe's eyes flashed gently and Sam's eyes opened to find her outside. Watching Jesse, Magda, Ollie and Jack run around. Splashing water each other and yelling joyfully under the hot summer sun. It was the perfect day. Not a blade of grass stirred and heat shimmered along through the air. Turning the mud hard and their tree was sprouting leaves. Lush green and winking in the gorgeous light.

"Like it?" Gabriel asked coming to her side. And smiled in amusement at her awed look.

"It's perfect... He's beautiful." she gushed, seeing her youngest child racing through the shimmering water after his brothers and sister. Magda had swooped down and picked him up. Spinning him around with a care free smile on her face.

"'Course he is. He's my nephew after all." he laughed at the look she sent his way. "I figured that you should see him at least once before you do that spell."

"You didn't have to do this, you know." she said.

"Well, of course I know I didn' t need to but the point is that I wanted to. By the way. Happy birthday, Sam."

-

Magda's eyes flew open. Ollie glanced her way from where he'd been drawing. Looking the image of their mother today.

"I found her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Jack's coming as is Lucifer. You guys are really gonna hate me next chapter....


	19. I'll be gone.

Sam opened her eyes and glared at Gabriel slightly. But he was grinning like a lunatic as he incessantly shook her shoulders.

"Dude, it's like 6 in the morning." she groaned, wanting to turn over and bury her head under her pillow, just for a few hours more.

"Actually, it's 5 o'clock in the morning but trust me, it's gonna be worth it." he said, offering her his hand.

She sighed, grabbing it and allowing him to lead her down the shadowy steps to the living room just beneath them.

"If it's some stupid recipe again I swear I'm gonna kick your sorry ass." she said.

"It's not and please? In your condition? You couldn't beat a bony chicken in a fight! Never mind me!"

"Oh shut up." she snapped. Before she gasped, seeing who was at the bottom of the stairs.

Adam, Cas and Dean were behind her children. She immediately began memorizing every inch of their faces, taking in all the differences. Her belly swooped in delight and she ran forward grabbing the three of them in her arms. Jesse laughed weakly, choking back his tears as he wrapped his hands tightly around them all, taking care with her pregnant belly. Magda froze at first before she eased into the hug, it seemed like she never wanted to let go. And Ollie clung to her knitted cardigan. Seeming to siphon all the safety she could give him from her. She pulled back and gently cupped all their faces.

"You're all okay... I'm never letting you three out of my sight again." they giggled and hugged her again before she moved on to her brothers.

Dean kept his arms around her even when she moved on to hug their other brothers. She didn't mind though, she had missed that protective streak her oldest brother always had for her and Adam.

"If you're never letting them out of your sight again then you can rest assured that I'm never letting **you** out of mine." he said. Smiling softly.

-

Sam rubbed her bulging belly, her son was strong, she could feel him as he moved, the kick of his little feet. She was already exhausted. She remembered how Lucifer said that would be when it was time for her to give birth. She remembered his promise too, that he'd bring her back. She wasn't stupid she knew he wasn't doing it out of the kindness of his heart. He wanted her to live, only for the fact that he wanted to be the one who'd end her. If he even could. A part of her, deep inside, knows that he'll never let her go. As long as she lives he'll find her, and he'll keep haunting her and when she does die, he'll snap her back to life just to do it all over again.

The breeze was bliss on her over heated skin and the smell of the lake was inviting and beautifully fresh instead of the mildew, damp and rotted wood of the cabin behind her. Of course she loved the place her and Gabe had spent so much time renovating but she never got use to the stink of dampness. It reminded her too much of that place and of Bitsy and of all the thousands of years of blood, pain, tears and screams that'll never leave her. It reminded her of how weak she was. And she couldn't be weak again.

She smiled as she hears her family milling around the house, Dean was washing down his guns, laughing at a joke Adam had told him, she could hear Ollie's crayon as it scratched along his crinkling page and the way pride rolled off his words as he told Adam and Dean about how he'd drawn his family. Her smile became even brighter when she heard Gabriel walk by her baby and he complimented him.

"Who's that guy?" he asked. The paper crinkled as he tapped it gently.

"What do you mean who's that? It's you, silly!" he said, she could imagine his brows creasing in slight annoyance that he hadn't recognized him.

"I'm family huh?" he asked. His voice was carefully masked. Controlling his emotions though she could tell he was about to burst into tears of happiness.

"Of course you are! Such a silly question." he mumbled. She smirked lightly at her son's tone.

She could hear Castiel out back with Jesse and Magda, shouting out encouragement and instructions where he needed. Gabriel flew to his side and began to instruct them on drawing on a specific emotion to get the best results. She could smell her family too. That sounded strange, she supposed the mix of gunpowder, clean feathers, happiness and love was an even odder thing to smell but she loved it all the same.

Being pregnant with a Nephilim had its perks, she smiled softly as a tear traced down the side of her face. She'll miss this, when she's gone. Her son turned around in her belly, sensing how her mood had soured.

"Oh." she whispered, rubbing soothing circles into the swell of her belly. "It's okay sweetheart. Momma's here."

-

Sam smiled at the camera as it rolled, the little sign at the top recording.

"Hi Jack." she said, forcing herself to smile. She didn't notice how Gabriel had leaned against the doorway, listening. "I don't know when you'll see this, if you're watching this as a three year old just getting started in Kindergarten. Or if you're seeing this as an enthusiastic 13 year old starting middle school. Or maybe it's when you're 18, getting ready for college. I just... I want to say that I'm your mom. You're probably wondering why I'm not there with you, helping your uncles and Gabriel raise you and your siblings. Not a choice I made willingly I assure you. But I died, giving birth to you. And I used your magic to perform a blood spell Rowena gave me, to keep you all safe from **him**. Don't blame yourself for it though, it was your sperm donar's fault. He made a stupid deal with his siblings. Going to use you as some sort of angel making machine."

"And I couldn't let that happen. Your sperm donar, he would've come for us if I let your uncles ressurect me, he would've taken you and your siblings away because he wants power and respect. And using you guys, a cambion, a powerful psychic, a shapeshifter and a Nephilim as his own personal army, he would've been impossible to defeat and if somehow one of the angels got the upper hand. He would've let you all die just so he wouldn't. I can't be there to see you grow up, but I can give you all this one thing, this last thing to keep you safe, you deserve a chance to grow up and be happy, to have a future where you can thrive. To see the world as more than monsters, blood and running." she took in a shaky breath, thumbing away her tears.

"There's gonna be people out there, who'll tell you that you're evil, that you're Satan incarnate. And I'm telling you that they're wrong. Your sperm donar isn't what makes you, you. You might feel like you have this darkness in you, a darkness that feels like it consumes you, body and soul, but you have so much good in you, just like your older brothers and sister. They were told that they were bad too but they're not, they're the sweetest, gentlest kids that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and they got there all on their own. And I know you're gonna be good. You are going to be amazing. And I'm so proud of you and your sister and brothers. And I'm so sorry that I won't get to see you grow up. And that you'll never know how much I loved you. But I guess this video's a good place as any to start. And I do love you, I love you so much." she paused before she gently placed her fingers to her lips and kissed them before she put them on the laptop screen and then she stopped the recording.

"You can still change your mind, you know." Gabriel said, kicking off the side of the door and walking closer to her. "I can keep them safe. I can keep them all safe."

She smiled and gently took his hand in hers. Reveling in his warmth and safety. Gabe gently placed his own over hers. His eyes were soft with desperation. Begging her not to do this.

"This is my fault. I'm the one who let him in. I'm the reason that my kids are never gonna be safe. Not while he's around. I can't let you die for my mistake." she said. Bowing her head with tears swimming in her eyes.

"You don't think I'm strong enough to keep you safe?" he asked.

"No, I know you could do it. But he's older than you and he knows more magic than you. You know how possessive he is. He'll see you as a threat and anyone he thinks is a threat to our 'relationship'. He destroys. And without mercy. Even his own baby brother. I can't let you die. You mean too much to me." she said. Gently stroking away his tears.

"And what about how much you mean to me? You think I can live with myself, knowing I could've saved you and didn't?" he asked back. She gently stroked his cheek.

"It's not your choice to make. And besides. I won't be dead, not really. I'm in here, aren't I?" she asked. Patting his chest. He nodded. Laughing at how cheesy she was making it. "Then I'm not really gone. I just need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Take care of them for me. And yourself. Promise me you'll do that." she said.

Gabriel nodded and sighed.

"I promise."

-

" _When you go quiet and won't let your guard down._

_I hear through the silence that you're trying to figure it out._

_You're trying to make me proud. But believe me now._

_Baby, to the moon and back._

_I still love you more then that._

_When your skies are grey and your whole world is shaking._

_To the moon and back._

_I love you more than that._

_When the going gets heavy and you feel like you're tumbling down._

_When you feel that you are broken and how you're trying to figure it all out._

_When you make mistakes and trip over yourself trying to keep up._

_I still love you more than that._

_Baby, to the moon and back_

_I will love you more than that._

_When your skies are grey and your whole world is shaking._

_I will always love you more than that._

_Because baby to the moon and back._

_To galaxies far and wide._

_I still love you more than that._ "

Sam sighed, glancing out the window as Jack stops his assault on her belly for a second. Calming. Before she gasped. Water slides down her legs and onto the ground beneath her rocking chair. She stared at the ground with wide eyes as a violent kick makes her scream.

-

Sam groaned, gripping her stomach as Dean eases her onto her bed she shares with Ollie. Her boy was holding onto Gabriel's leg as Magda rushed to help Dean keep her steady. She could hear her son and Cas as they fought Lucifer, keeping him from the cabin.

"Easy Sam." Magda gently said. "You're gonna be okay. Dean, what do we do?"

"You need to go to the apocalypse world and help your brother along with Cas." he said.

"What about Sam?" she shrieked.

"I got this Magda." Adam said, jumping into 'doctor' mode as she calls it. "Cas and Jesse need you more."

"Okay. I'll be back soon Sammy." she said, squeezing her hand.

"You too angel boy." Dean said, glancing at Gabriel. "Cas, Jesse and Magda need your help."

"I'm not going anywhere." he said, stone stern as he grabbed her hand, letting her squeeze it as another contraction hit.

Adam shrugged at their brother helplessly and Dean sighed before he nodded, coming to her right side and rubbing her shoulder soothingly, like he use to whenever she had a nightmare.

"You ready Sam?" her big brother asked, grabbing her other hand as she curled in on herself, grunting with fresh tears sliding down her face. "It's gonna be hell but you should be fine when we bring you back-"

"No." she said grabbing her brothers by their shirts letting go of Gabriel for a second. "You promise me that you won't bring me back."

"No!" Adam said. Staring at her in horror. "You can't ask us to do that!"

"You have to!" she shouted back, fresh tears popping up in her eyes. "I don't want to die, I wanna see my children grow up. I do. But I can't. "

"You can! Just don't die! And don't make us promise to do it!" Dean said. "Did you know about this?" Gabe looked at the ground not able to meet their eyes.

"I have to! Lucifer'll always come for me. No matter where we go and even if you manage to trap him, he'll always come back, for me and for my children and I won't let that happen! I can't do much but I can do this. I can promise my children that they can grow up and be happy, that they can finally be free. I don't care if I die. But my children, they deserve something better. That's all I've ever wanted for them. Something better. I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired of being this broken thing. This shell of a person. This is my life. And I wanna die. I wanna die so my children can live. Let me do this last thing."

Dean choked clutching her hand and rubbing her brown hair out of her face.

"We're not seriously considering this?! Tell me that you're not thinking about letting her do this! She's our sister! We... No..." Adam said, sobbing.

"Listen to me." she said, grabbing her brother's face and forcing him to look at her. "Adam... Please... I can't let him have me again... I... I won't survive it this time. He knows my weaknesses. I'm done laying down and letting him walk over me. I will never be Bitsy again." she said.

Adam sucked in his lips and forced himself to nod weakly, cling onto her for what little support she could give him. Gabriel was crying fresh tears this time.

"Do right by them." she begged softly. Her contractions were on their home stretch. "Promise me."

"Always." Dean whispered. Placing a kiss on her head. "I love you, little sister."

Sam's tears traced down her face as she seemed to throw up her fear and crushing sadness.

"As much as I love you." she said. Tracing her brothers' faces.

Adam couldn't speak but he didn't need to, she could hear what he was trying to say loud and clear. Sam grabbed her brothers and breathed in their scents of home and let herself relax. They'll keep their promises. She knew they would.

-

Jesse and Magda spun around when they heard their mother scream. Cas was already gone and they rushed to follow him. Magda turned when she felt her brother's hand slip from hers. Lucifer shoved his blade through his back.

"NO!" Magda screamed. Jesse gasped before his eyes turn glassy and he drops to the ground at their feet.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Dad'll fix him, but right now he's getting punished. He should really know better then to try and trap me at this point." he said. Sighing in disappointment. Blood was pumping against her ears and rage thrummed through her system. "Now, where's your mom?"

Magda steadied her stance like Cas said, and pulled on her rage and heartbreak before she clawed her hand through the air. Lucifer grunted in discomfort as nail marks sawed his face in two. But she wasn't done. She snarled as she flicked her head up and forced Lucifer to his knees, sickeningly satisfied as she hears his kneecaps splinter and break beneath the pressure of her powers. He was straining against her bonds but she was angry. And her powers were thriving off the extra boost.

"You're going back to that decimated place and you're going to rot." she snarled. Venom dripping off her every word.

"Oh, sweetie. You really shouldn't have made me mad." he was on his feet and flying through the air, hand enrapt around her throat. Magda's feet dangled as he held her up. Her eyes were watering. "You and Jesse are some of the most powerful kids I've ever met but you know what you two lack? Discipline." he said. Shoving his iron knee into her stomach and reveling in how she choked and almost blacked out from the sheer force put into that swing. "Your mom was never good at that. I love her but she's so fucking soft on you that you wouldn't know common sense and respect if it hit you in the face."

His knuckles were hard as iron as they met her cheek. Magda's head swung to the side and her lips burst sending coppery tang down her throat that was already full of it and the taste of barely contained vomit.

"Respect is earned. Not given. No wonder everyone likes Michael more than you." she snarled.

Lucifer grabbed her top and slammed her into the dirt below. Her head was fuzzy and Ollie was yelling, he must've come out of the house. **Ollie.** Magda yelled throwing her arms out and sending Lucifer flying into the portal but not before he grabbed her and yanked her along for the ride.

-

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Adam! Uncle Cas! Gabriel!" Ollie screamed. Pulling on his brothers' arm trying to get him to wake up. "Mommy! Anyone! Jesse! Up! Get up! We need to find Magda! Jesse!"

"Ollie? What the... No..." Adam stopped staring at the two brothers.

"He's not getting up! Why isn't he getting up?!" he demanded, hardly noticing the 7 year old watching everything from behind Gabriel's leg. "Tell him we need to save Maggie. Lucifer pulled her through the rip."

Jack turned to his uncles and father who looked at each other with faces that showed how broken they were.

"Boys..." Dean began, grabbing his shoulder and leading him towards his brother. "Jesse and Maggie... They're... They're gone."

"Gone? How? What does that even mean?" Jack softly demanded as his brother writhed around in his uncles' grip.

"No! Jesse isn't gone! He's not! No!" he screamed. Bashing his fists into their uncle's shirt as he tried to hug him. "Liar! You're a liar! Our brother has to come back! He promised he wouldn't leave! Jesse never breaks his promises. Let go of me!"

"Dead?" Jack whispered turning to his brother who his mom had talked so much about and how he told him that he'd tell him stories when he finally got to meet him. "No... He can't be... He said he was going to sing me songs and teach me how to use magic. He can't be... No. NO!"

Gabriel moved forwards holding his new son as he sobbed. Pleading with him that his uncles were wrong. It was the most heart shattering thing Cas would ever hear and knowing it was his fault for leaving them alone? That made it all so much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	20. Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's pretty short, life's been busy, I have a bunch of homework that I need to get done! Thank you so much for reading!

Magda stared at the rip in horror as it closes up behind them, Lucifer snarled and let out an enraged yell that made her ears ring and bleed, he turned to her and his eyes blazed for a moment before his face shifted to one of calm. That might've been the most unsettling thing she's ever had the displeasure of seeing.

"Okay Maggie, on your feet. We've got a ways to go." he said, his tone suggested that she better do as he says or else.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she snarled, her powers were writhing under her skin, her fingertips were tingling from the energy that was desperate to be released.

"Uh huh, you missed the part where you have a choice." he said, his eyes looking dead and his own fingers twitched, wanting to snap her into a thousand pieces if she had to guess.

Magda twisted her hand and Lucifer fell to his knees screaming, she kept her brown eyes trained on his body, it almost seemed like she had x-ray vision, she could see his blood vessels exploding and she watched unaffected as blood flowed down through his eyes and when the last of his vessels snapped. She ran, leaving his body behind, that should keep him busy for a while, she needed to find someone...anyone. Her senses were going crazy as a thousand different energies crashed into her on all sides. Well...this definitely wasn't going to be easy.

-

Ollie stared at the pyre his uncles and Jack's father were building with a dead sort of look, he knew he was scaring his uncles and Gabriel but he just couldn't find it in him to care. Well, that's a lie he supposed, he cared about his new brother, the last thing he had of his mother, he was the only one he's talk to, no matter what his uncles or Gabriel did. He supposed because it was easier to talk to a person who hadn't known his mother, it was easier to explain his pain to him without feeling like a bother. And it was easier to listen to Jack too and how he thought it was his fault their mother was dead. He couldn't exactly reassure him either, no matter what he said.

"What do we do when we have to say goodbye?" Jack's soft, sweet voice asked as he looked up to his father. Gabriel smiled sadly and rustled his baby brother's hair.

"You just...say thank you, you tell them how much you cared about them and sometimes it helps to make them promises." he said.

He wondered if Gabriel was his father too now? He had to admit, he liked Gabe a lot more than he liked Lucifer. For one thing, this angel seemed to care about his mother and not the way Lucifer did. He didn't know how to explain it. Lucifer had always loved them as things and weapons. He was always proud of the fact that he 'owned' them but with Gabriel, it felt real, as though he loved them not because of what they were or what they could do for him but because of them. Ollie hesitantly reached out and grabbed Gabriel's other arm, he turned to him and graced him with a gentle smile.

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo. I'll take care of you both. I promise."

-

Mary hated that she hadn't been able to see Sam before she left, she hated how she barely knew her own daughter or even what she looked like. But if she saw her, she felt like all she would do was cry at how she'd done her wrong. How she had damned her to this cursed and rotten life, how she would do anything to make it right. She only wished she was brave enough or mentally prepared enough for the barage of insults she had no doubt were coming her way. Mary pulled up in the middle of the high way and watched as Baby pulled up across from her, her brows creased in confusion, there should've been a lot more people in that car. Dean came out first, his eyes were swollen and the skin around them had turned red. Even as he walked towards her a shuddering sob tore itself from his throat. Adam was next, he looked haunted as if he'd seen a ghost. Castiel couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

"Dean? Where's Sam?" she asked her oldest boy. Dean shook his head looking away. "Boys? Talk to me. What's going on? I though Magda had tracked her down? Where is she? And Jesse?"

"Mary...they're...Maggie's gone." Adam managed to choke out.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" she asked.

"Lucifer dragged her through to the apocalypse world and Sam and Jesse...they..." he sobbed softly.

Her eyes widened and she starting shaking her head, her curls hitting her face and scratching off the soft skin, but she deserved it, she deserved every inch of pain the razor sharp edges hit. She hadn't even gotten to see them...her grandchildren...she had been stupid, how could she of left her children behind? They needed her and she had...and now her baby's gone....no.

-

Magda rushed down a sandy hill, keeping a head of Lucifer, remembering how Gabe said that Sam had spelled her and her brothers so that he could never find them, no matter what he tried. She stopped when a group of angels turned to look at her, their eyes gleaming with a sadistic sort of glee.

"Look at what we have here boys and girls, fresh meat."

Magda breathed in deeply, remembering what Gabriel had said to her about drawing on emotion, and she had a whole lot of them in her, heartbreak, rage, love, loss, grief, pain, sadness. She could feel how devasting a blow that'd be, the power build up to an invisible crescendo that only she could feel and when the first angel was inches from her...she opened her eyes and she screamed. It was as though she was a ghost, watching as the angels were thrown backwards with her psychic waves. They began to fall apart molecule by molecule and when they ejected themselves from their poor victims, their very essence was torn to shreds. When the last wisp was gone, she closed her mouth and hesitantly stepped forwards only for her leg to give out and for her to faint.

-

Now, Bobby had lived a very long, very eventful life, what from being a hunter for the better part of 30 years to becoming the leader of one of the only colonies of humans left on earth, but seeing this woman, a kid really, she couldn't have been more than 18, lay waste to angels as if they were nothing? That was incredibly new. That sort of raw power? He wouldn't of believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"We have to help her." Rufus said, pulling him from his stupor.

He and his best friend ran forwards and Rufus leaned down, taking her pulse, he nodded at him and Bobby let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, he was glad the kid was safe of course, but adittedly, he was even happier that her power had survived. The angels wouldn't know what hit them...they could finally start winning...Bobby scooped her up and he along with Rufus ran, leaving the clearing behind.


	21. I loved and I loved and I lost you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like the latest chapter!

Lucifer got to his feet groaning, wow, he had to admit, he was impressed, no one had gotten the jump on him like that since Michael, he supposed he might've taken Magda as the least powerful of their kids but she was anything but weak. His eyes glowed as he searched this desert of nothing for his missing daughter. Only to realize that no matter what he did he couldn't single in on her location and that was **infuriating** to say the least. His eyebrows turned down in confusion as he found a familiar blip in the field that only made him even more confused, how could Gabriel be here? He hadn't dragged him through, what the hell's going on here? The flutter of wings sounded out, looks like it's time for a family reunion.

"I thought I smelt something like hell around here." Gabriel called, or...alternate Gabriel, whatever, point is this person isn't **his** Gabriel.

Lucifer turned around and snarled at the sight of him wearing Jesse's all too familiar skin, say what you would about him but he never would've let his siblings get within 15 feet of his son, never mind Ollie or Jack. Not-Gabriel smirked using Jesse's face and it just looked **wrong** the way his face took on a slightly more colder look, how Not-Gabe stood as Jesse, making him look cocky as hell and how his smile oozed complete and utter danger.

"Thought I'd seen the last of you when Michael killed you. But then again, you're not really my Lucifer are you? You're someone else entirely, seeing as you smell like humans." he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"I smell like my family." he corrected, his voice had taken on a whole other level of threat and a promise of violence.

"What's the matter bro? Is it the meat suit? Gotta admit, the kid wasn't my first choice either, but seeing as it was the only one available and the kid was desperate to get out of a smiting courtesy of Michael, well, it fit the bill." he said, shrugging.

Lucifer grabbed his brother and slammed his body into the ground a snarl tearing at his lips, a snarl that only grew when Not-Gabe had the gall to laugh at him as if he really wasn't worth his time. As though he wasn't a **threat**. It was enough to make him want to tear him apart and he would've if it wasn't for the fact that Jesse's face was staring up at him.

"Get the fuck out of him. He's **mine**. Play with your own toys." he hissed.

"Oh, but I like this body bro and he might've been yours back wherever the hell you came from. But here? Even before he died. He was mine. And besides, there's nothing left of him in here. His soul just couldn't take it, ripped itself to shreds with how much grace he was absorbing, I would say I'm sorry but your boy here was an abomination, the world's better off without him." he said.

Lucifer snarled and threw him through the forest and walked slowly towards his laughing brother, knowing he was going to enjoy every minute he had to tear him apart. Nobody touches what's his and gets away with it. Especially not a washed up clone of his irritating brother.

"You know what's the best thing about being in this body? Besides the ever lasting energy, obviously. I get all the powers of a cambion and an Archangel." he said, giggling.

Not-Gabriel sprung back to his feet and ripped the trees up from the ground, Lucifer stared at them with wide eyes before Not-Gabe threw them down on top of him. His wings, black as night unflurred around him and managed to cover his body hastily. But the trees still drove themselves between his feathers, he still felt every hit and his wings were bleeding, just as they had when Michael cast him down to Earth. His wings bent from the unholy force of one of them. His wings sprung back and Not-Gabriel smirked at him coldly before he flips his palm over and lifts him easily.

"Well, you know what they say bro. The bigger they are, the harder the fall. Let's go, Michael wants to talk to you."

-

Dean stared at his nephew, as if memorizing every feature of his face, like he was painting a picture. He looked like Sam, the resemblance was almost uncanny, from the way his curls fell to his shining green eyes and sweet smile, but he could see Lucifer in him too, no matter how he wished he couldn't. But he saw it in the way he studied things, in how his hair was blonde and how being near his grace felt. Cold, almost dead, but there was a certain light to it that Lucifer's never had, a promise that he'll do better than the monster who birthed him.

"Uncle Dean?" Jack's voice whispered as he shook his arm to get his attention, noticing how he had drifted off. "are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry kiddo. You remind me of your mom." he said, rustling his hair affectionately. He furrowed his brows as he thought of his question that he had wanted to ask.

"Where is she? My mother? The other man...he said that he'd bring her back." he said. "even though...mom...she'd beg him to let her die, he was really mean. And scary." he rubbed the back of his head with a blush crawling up his cheeks, embarrassed to admit defeat.

"That was Lucifer and you're right, he was really scary." he said, smiling softly. "even scarier than me when I don't get my pie."

He laughed and shook his head, denying his claim. But it was true. He noted bitterly, truest thing he's heard all day, he was glad that he'd never know who Lucifer was, that he'd grow up thinking Gabe was his father. But a part of him was worried about what it'd do to him if Lucifer ever broke out of the apocalypse world. He could only imagine it being anything but good.

"Was my mom nice? I remember her...sort of...she always sang to me, really old songs too and in a language you don't speak...she told me about my big brother too...but dad doesn't like talking about them, it makes him sad and I don't want him to be sad. And Ollie...he's so close to crying already...I don't want to hurt them. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Not if it makes you sad." he said.

**Oh, he's definitely Sam's.**

Dean gave him a smile and picked him up, it was strange, holding a kid like this but natural at the same time too. Whenever he had thought about kids, he'd always pictured it being just him and his little sister and brother, surrounded by a whole gaggle of kids, wathcing them grow up as they got older. But, as far as surprises go. Cas and Gabe were good ones.

"Your mom loved kids, adored them, when we were little. She was always taking care of the little ones, especially from bullies, she always put people before herself. Always made sure the little guy was taken care of." he said, stroking his curls as he'd done to Sam thousands of times over the years and recently with Adam and the kids. "and that's why she's not here. The bad man, Lucifer, he wanted to hurt you, your mom and your siblings. She would've never let that happen. So she cast a spell on you and Ollie, making sure he'd never find you again. But he found Jesse and Magda first and he...he wanted to punish them and that's why they're not here."

Jack nodded, rubbing his big green eyes as they spilled over with tears, Dean shushed him softly and gently wiped away his tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it's sad right now, and it feels like it might never be okay again, but if you remember all the sad parts, you gotta remember the good parts too. Like how your mom was probably the most badass chick I've ever met." he smiled as Jack laughed weakly, clinging to his worn out flannel.

"You owe Ollie and me a dollar, dad says you've gotta give us one every time you curse." he said.

He tutted 'disappointed' before he grinned again and he launched into the story of how Sam protected that family when the Wendigo attacked, back at Blackwater Ridge, that seemed so long ago now. Jack was immersed from the get-go, leaning closer and never seeming to get tired about hearing how kick ass Sam could be. He had to admit, it helped him. Well, more like it soothed his heart if only just a little.

-

Magda opened her eyes and stared around her confused before she jumped up and scrambled off the bed, a man, that seemed vaguely familiar to her, held up his hands in surrender, easing out his face to make it look as unintimidating as possible.

"Easy kid. We're not gonna hurt ya." he said, softening his voice slightly.

"Why not? I'm a stranger, this is the apocalypse right? Seems kinda dumb, I could be an angel." she said, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

The man smiled at her, a hint of pride in the way his lips curved up, the man beside him grinned back and nodded, looking incredibly amused to say the least. She frankly didn't get the huge fuss but whatever.

"You're smart, that's good, it'll help you live longer." the one with brown hair said, was he wearing those weird hats some people in the army wear? She didn't know if that was hilarious or a down right terrifying taste in fashion. "and in our experince, people who're angels don't tend to tear other angels apart."

She blushed, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"You saw that huh?"

"Yeah, and I think whatever's left of the world heard ya." he said, not unkindly. "that sort of raw power, never seen it in my life, what are ya kid?"

"My mo-- Sam said that I was a psychic." she murmured. "a really powerful one and then her brother and Gabe were teaching me how to control it, they were gonna hurt me I had to stop them."

"No judgement here, sweetheart. Where's Sam now?" he asked.

"She's...gone...I'm from Dean and Adam's world." his eyes dawned in realization and he nodded.

"Okay, well, if Dean trusts ya then I do too. You had to have some powerful psychic teaching you, girl." the dark skinned man said, smiling softly. "I'm Rufus."

"Magda, Dean really like you." she said, smiling softly as she shook her head.

**One step forward, just keep going, if you don't stop to think about him then you can't break down in tears, gotta keep going.**


	22. I'm going there to see my mother.

Jack didn't know much about the world and what little he did know came from his father and mother. He knew about sadness though, well, maybe this could be described as more like soul crushing depression. He remembered that feeling when he was in his home. His mother often got incredibly sad around the other man that felt like hatred. He was a festering black spot in his mother and father's endless light. Lucifer, Uncle Dean had called him.

And now his family was sad because he took his brother and sister away. His brother and sister that he's never met and likely never would. Ollie talked about them sometimes, on his better days when he wasn't so sad. His hair would turn a light brown then, but it never lasted. It'd be back to black within hours, sometimes he got lucky and his ghostly smile lasted for a day. But never more than that.

He wondered sometimes if his brother and mother coming back would help them and there would be days where he'd get close to calling out for them but something would distract him, most of the time it was his dad, coming in to check on him and play games even though he was hurting. Other times it'd be Dean or Cas or Adam and on rarer days it'd be Ollie. But not today. Nothing would stop him now. He could do it, his dad said he had enough magic in him to bring people back. Though, he had said not to practice it without him, maybe he'll be so pleased that he'll forget? He hoped so. He doesn't like being grounded

"Mom." he whispered pushing all his energy into his words. He could feel his magic, coiling around the sounds like a rope or a snake. But it was a nice snake. One that was gonna bring his family back and let his uncles, father and brother smile again. "Jesse. Time to get up."

-

Sam gasped, the cold air was like a punch to her poor lungs. She slowly sat up, her head aching and looked around her in confusion. There was... Nothing, absolutely nothing in every single direction. An abyss. She imagined this to be what the Marianna Trench looked like if a light was shined directly into it. Another gasp caught her ear and she swiveled around, looking for the origin of the sound. She was on her feet in seconds as she caught sight of Jesse's familiar head of hair. She grabbed him and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Mom?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah." she whispered pulling up his face to look at him fully. "baby, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I just... Lucifer." he growled, goosebumps rose on her arms at the sound of her torturerers' all too familiar name. "he stabbed me. Right in the back, the cunt, I'll kill him next time I see him."

"You'll have to get in line baby, seeing as I'm gonna tear his wings off myself."

"Isn't that precious?" her voice and yet, not her voice asked. Jesse and she turned around, glaring at her clone in anger. "mother and son, planning murder together, nothing like it am I right?"

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed. Her clone gave a smug smile towards her. The smile looked like a smile a corpse might wear. One devoid of life and emotion.

"I am the Empty. I rule over this little slice of after life here. Angels or demons, they all get thrown here when they die. Half demons' too. But when Death demanded I take _you_ , a human, I have to admit I didn't expect you to cause me so much trouble. Annoying pest." she said. Sneering.

Well, the fuck did this asshole want her to say? She didn't ask to be thrown in here and she certainly didn't ask to be woken up, much less by her son but they were here now, weren't they?

"Well, if you let us out of here, we'll be out of your hair." she said.

"That's not how it works. You're here to stop you from coming back to life. This's the Empty and nothing escapes here." she said.

"Guess you're gonna have to get a new slogan for this place." Sam said, straightening her back and walking towards her clone, said clone rose an eyebrow at her in something between annoyance and amusement. "because we're getting out of here, one way or another. The easy way would just be for you to help us or if you're a masochist and prefer the hard way, well, Jesse and I have taken down more powerful people than you before and we'll gladly do it again. And let me tell you, anyone who keeps me from my children. Better pray to whatever God is yours and hope I'm in a merciful mood."

The Empty tilted its head as it took her in, seemingly shuffling through her thoughts as it tried to figure out if she was bluffing or not. It settled on a memory and narrowed its eyes even more, probably on the memory of Jesse tearing that demon apart for information and what became of it.

"Hm." it huffed. Looking unsure on what to do. "You know that there's nothing for you, don't you? You know that if I were to send you back that only pain and death await you?"

Sam rolled her eyes, does this thing think she's a stranger to death? To fear? To pain? No, every day of her life since she was nine has all been one unending nightmare after another.

"Only death and pain?" Jesse asked sarcastically. "I'm sure we can deal with it. We've done it all before."

"Tch, you'll be begging you stayed." it snapped. Before it clicked its fingers.

-

Gabriel smiled and gently massaged his fingers through his son's hair. He doesn't think he's ever moved so fast in his life when he heard the him fall on the ground. He'd been passed out for hours now and his uncles and brother were getting more and more uncomfortable and borderlining hysterical. Not that he blamed them. Jack was the only thing any of them had left of Sam.

"Gabe?" Dean hissed. Coming inside and looking over his nephew with a face like death. "how's he looking?"

"He's alive." he assured gently. "just tuckered out, he must've over-done it with his grace, I can't imagine what he did that caused such a reaction."

"Trust Sam's baby to do that." he snorted softly.

Gabe nodded, laughing softly before his phone rang out. He picked it up, hardly looking at the caller and placed it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Gabriel?" her voice whispered through the receiver, his eyes widened and he sat up even straighter. Did he-? "Gabe? It's Sam. You still there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here." he choked out, barely believing his ears.

"Jesse and I are on the outskirts of Lincoln. You think you guys can come get us?"

"Think... Samael how are you even alive? I saw you... You were dead." he said, not minding the tears that fell. Sam breathed in a hitch of breath for a moment before she plugged on, sounding more emotional than before.

"I'll tell you about it when you get us, okay? Too much to explain and too little time."

"Okay. Okay. We're on our way." he turned to Dean, who hadn't dared take his eyes off him. "She's back."

And that's all he needed to start walking.

-

**Samael? Why the fuck did I call her that? The person the devil literally tore apart and I called her his angel name. How fucking tact less.**

Dean stopped the car and they slowly got out of it, unable to believe their eyes as their family walks towards them. The car lights highlight their silhouettes, making it seem as though they were glowing. Dean walked forwards first, days of tension rolling off his shoulder as they wrapped their arms around him. He could hear their soft voices whispering that, yes, they were in fact alive and that no, they won't be dying any time soon. Cas was next. He didn't seem like he was like to ever let go of them again. Adam had to be taken off her himself so Gabriel could see them. Sam gave him a small smile and Jesse waved his hand slightly. Sam smiled even brighter and asked.

"So, I'm an angel to you, am I?"

Gabriel laughed and grabbed her shoulders. Pulling her into his embrace and he managed to grab Jesse too.

"Oh my dad. I'm never letting either of you go again."

Jesse muzzled his head into his shoulder even if he had to lean down and do it. And Sam tightened her hold on him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let you go either if it'd be the other way round." Sam said softly.

Gabriel pulled back and gently held their faces, looking over them and allowing tears to fall for the first time in years. They weren't pretend ones either, like the ones he used in Lucifer when he stabbed him. They were true and honest to Dad tears.

"I didn't know you cared so much." Jesse admitted. Blushing.

"Of course I care. You're my family." he said.

"That's right." Sam said, nodding. "and you're ours. And by the way. You can call me Samael if you want. I love it." she said. Smiling.

-

Sam nervously played with her fingers as she walked through the bunker, knowing Jack was around here somewhere as was Ollie. Realistically, she knew that she was worrying for nothing, but she still worried all the same.

"Dad?" a soft, sweet voice asked. "there you are! Ollie and I were wondering where you went."

"Sorry boys, had a bit of a field trip." he admitted before he moved aside. Letting her and Jesse be seen.

"Mom?" Ollie whispered, his eyes wide.

She kneeled down and her two sons ran into her arms. She smiled, gently stroking their heads.

"We thought... We thought you were gone." he choked.

"I know, I know but I'm here now, I promise. I'm gonna keep you safe. I promise."

"We both will." Gabe added.

Sam smiled at him softly.

**Was this what it was like to finally have a proper family for my boys?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sam and Jesse are back and Luci is coming back to the main world next chapter. Ready to stir some hell. And one of my commenters gave me the idea of having Gabe give her the nick-name Samael, which in some mythology is the Archangel of Death.
> 
> And I thought that the idea of someone calling her and angel was beyond precious seeing as all Sam's ever been told was how she was an abomination or a demon or a monster. Rather poetic in my view.


	23. I'm bad, bad as can be.

Sam jumped up from her tangled covers, her face ladened in sweat. She could hear herself breathing but it was ragged and broken. As if she was about to have a panic attack even though she hadn't had one in the last years since Gabe had been with her. But she felt one mounting now, and the worst part was that she didn't even know why. Her nerves were frayed and her blood was thrumming with anticipation of some unseen threat that she could feel ghosting its way up her back.

"Mom?" Jack whispered, sliding open the door, Sam turned to her youngest son and noticed that his eyes were red and irritated from tears.

"Hey, baby." she said, sliding from her warm covers, the cold reminded her forcifully of the cage and Lucifer's grace whenever he got too close, "are you okay?"

"Um...I don't know...I got a really bad feeling." he admitted, leaning his face into her hand as she gently cradled his cheek, he was covered in cold sweat, just like her. "I can't find dad, I didn't want to bother you."

"Your dad had to check on his brothers and sisters in Heaven seeing as he's the only Archangel left, sort of the de-facto leader since Chuck is utterly useless that way. And you could never bother me, what's going on?" she asked.

She hated that her youngest was wary about coming to her about all his fears and worries, she knows it's because he doesn't want to bother her but still, it made her feel as though she failed him in some way, even though her brothers and Gabe tell her that it isn't true, but parental guilt's an ugly bitch that way. Jack buried his head in her mangled curls, seeming to siphon safety from its tresses.

"I was dreaming, it started off good, we were in the park and Maggie was back and everyone was happy but then it turned scary, the world became cold, it started to rain and there was this fog that covered everything. I couldn't find you and there was someone laughing and big scary eyes too." he mumbled. "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid." she gently corrected. "I get bad dreams like that too, what color were the eyes? Do you even remember?"

"Red and I didn't see the person but they were like rot, cold, invasive, scary. Can I...can I sleep with you?" he mumbled, playing with a string on her worn pyjama top.

"You don't need to ask, you can always come to me when you need me." she said, stroking his rosy cheek and wiping away the last of his sweat with her sweater. "You and your siblings could never bother me."

Jack smiled and curled into her side, gripping her top loosely in his small fist, he seemed scared that if he let go she'd disappear but she'd never let that happen. Her eyes tilted up when her door softly creaked open once more, Jesse stood in the frame of the doorway, rubbing his arms tensely as if there were spiders crawling up his arms.

"Jesse?" she probed gently.

"It was...him again." he admitted, licking his lips gently.

"But?" she said, knowing her oldest too well at this point, she already had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"It felt...real, this time as if...as if he was back." he said. "I had to make sure you were okay."

Sam smiled and opened her arms, allowing Jesse to lay his head on her shoulder, she wished she could give him a peaceful life, she wished that Michael had been her Archangel, she wished that Gabriel had been her angel in the first place, she wished she could protect them from all the bad things in the world. But no matter what she seemed to do, she could never save them, what a failure she turned out to be.

"It's okay." she whispered anyway, even though dread was pulling on her bones like sleep, even though she didn't believe a Chuck damn word she was saying. "I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will Dean, Adam or Cas. And I think Gabriel would physically tear this world apart before he ever let something hurt you or your brothers."

"What if it's not enough? What if he's back? Mom?" he said, edging more and more towards hysterical. "Gabe can't beat him and neither can I, he'll hurt you again and he'll take you both away."

"He won't." she said fiercely, gently tipped up his face and stroked his tears away. "Even without my powers, I beat him, when he wanted to start the apocalypse, I let him in, he tried to control me but he couldn't. I won. I threw him back in the hellscape and I beat him, again and again over the next 2,000 years and I can do it again, he's not going to hurt you, I won't let him."

Jesse nodded and shifted under the blankets, clinging to her like he use to when he was 12, but in those moments, she was reminded forcifully that he was still just a kid even if he was legally an adult. He didn't need to know that she couldn't beat him either. He didn't need to know how much of a liar she really was.

-

Adam stared at his sister over the top of his newspaper as she nursed a cup of the blackest coffee he's ever seen, she was rubbing her head too, as if a band had started practicing heavy metal inside her mind.

"Sam?" he called, eyeing her worriedly. She turned to him with a flinch as if just realizing he was there even though he'd been in here when she walked inside. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm so out of it today...Jack, Jesse and I had a bit of a rough night." she admitted, blushing slightly.

Adam nodded, chewing his lip in thought. If Jack, Jesse and Sam were all having nightmares, the ones most linked with Lucifer...then that really didn't sit right with him and he could tell it didn't sit right with her either.

"Was it him?" he asked.

Sam flicked her eyes up to his, confirming it, he nodded in thought before he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, Sam seemed to be too tired and in pain to do much about it, he found Cas in the library with Ollie and Jack listening to his gravelling voice as he tells them about how Chuck first made the world (then abandoned. He couldn't help but bitterly add in his mind).

"Cas? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course." he said, gracing the boys with feather light kisses that he seems to save just for the kids before he followed him out into the hall with a frown. "You're worried."

"Just a little bit, do you know when Gabe's coming back?" he asked.

"He said that he'd have to stay in Heaven for at least a weak to set some things straight with Naomi, why? What's happening? Has it got to do with why Jack's so tired this morning and why Jesse hasn't even gotten up yet?" he asked.

"They were dreaming about Lucifer, Sam looks like death in the kitchen and we could really use Gabriel right about now." he said.

"I'll see what I can do, I suggest getting in contact with Rowena, she may be able to help strengthen some of the bunker's defences." he said.

"We're gonna trust that bitch after what she did to Sam?" he asked, he could already tell his sneer was twisting up his face. The one he saves solely for Rowena and her fucked up son.

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice."

-

Crowley kept his head bowed, shame roiled in his gut as he shook in his boots, but who could blame him? The King of Hell (the true king, not him, not a pretender) was pacing in front of him, Dagon and Asmodeus, strewing in anger and bitter jealousy. He wasn't like to forget the creative punishment he'd gotten last time he'd dared to step one foot outside his station.

"So, let me get this clear in my head here." he began pointing at his head with his eyes glowing in complete and utter rage. "You three, my supposed strongest demons haven't even _bothered_ looking for your princes and queen?"

"We were busy, father." Dagon said, her strong voice was weak and fear cracked through her wavering words.

"Doing what exactly?" he demanded sharply, spinning his eyes on her quivering form.

"Keeping hell in order, it was in shambles when you were taken, demons and tormented souls were running rampant, trying to overthrow you and your family's rule." Asmodeus quickly added, his scars seemed even more obvious now his vessel's skin was pasty white.

"Oh, bang up job you've done there. It doesn't matter. What does matter, unless you want to suffer the consequences of my disappointment, you all are going to search every inch of this wretched place and _find them_ " he snarled.

"You can't find them yourself, My Lord?" Belphogore asked.

The room dropped ten thousand degrees as Lucifer turned his blazing eyes on him. Well, he supposed he'd get to enjoy something today.

"No, I can't find them, you wanna know why that is? Because Bitsy grew some wings that need to be clipped and I've just had a very long, irritating stay with the bastard version of my arrogant brother and been tortured by the rest. I've been _dying_ for some tortue."

-

Sam sat up with a wretched gasp, her hands were still soaked in blood and screams rang clear as day around her. But the message was still burnt into her.

" _What had your 'brothers' said? They'll rip my wings off themselves?_ "


	24. I broke so many bones.

_Sam gasped as she sat up, for a second, she thought she was still asleep but then a crash of lightning slithered above her, highlighting rusted bars and a shadow standing in front of her. The cold seeped into her skin, pricking against her bones like glass. She slowly stood up and the lightning stopped, leaving her to drown in darkness again._

_“Well, Sammy Winchester.” his voice began, coming from the shadow in front of her. Her heart ached in her chest as she turned her struggling eyes on the monster who’d haunted her for months now. “Welcome to my Cage, made specifically by my father to keep me in. If the landscape of fire and torturing souls gets boring, please let me know as I control every aspect of it. Can’t do much about the temperature though, it, like me, burns cold.”_

_Sam pulled herself to her feet and stared at the hellish eyes glowing at her from the darkness, she could feel his eyes soaking into every inch of her, cataloguing all her weaknesses, wondering which one he should break first._

_“This’s how we’re gonna spend the rest of eternity?” she drawled at him sarcastically, she hoped it covered the quiver in her words. “You, just talking?”_.

_“Oh no.” he said, she could tell he was smirking, even though he was heavily guarded by shadows. “No, I’m going to tear you apart, crush your bones into dust, rip your self esteem apart. Redefine pain and pleasure for you, again and again, until your only definition of it is me and when I get bored?” his eyes flashed ominously “I’m gonna do it all over again.”_

Sam jumped up from her covers, her forehead beading with cold sweat and her breaths were ragged, it almost sounded like she had asthma. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she managed to take in the familiarity of her room that he had used when he was inside her. It made her room different, colder, more dangerous. As if he left his grace strewn about, watching her, marking her territory. Sam stopped moving as a new sort of chill settled on her skin, like dust, it was like under the sea...the air had a pressure in it that she hadn’t missed. The sort of pressure that makes your lungs turn to water, that breaks your bones in seconds. One that she hadn’t felt since he had been sent to the apocalypse world.

“ _Saaammmyyy_.” his voice echoed around the bunker, hitting off the walls and circling her like a shark waiting to sink his teeth in for the kill. And always the same way. “ _Have you forgotten what I told you the first time we met? I’ll **always** find you.”_

Her palm stung as she dug her nail into her scar but the pressure never gave way, and neither did that coldness that felt like death.

“ _I’m as real as you are kiddo. And good ol’ Gabe’s not around is he?_ ”

Sam was on her feet and she shook Ollie and Jack up, her sons tried to gasp but she covered their mouths instantly, causing them to freeze, staring at her in confusion. She lifted a finger to her lips and gestured for them to be quiet. Her boys slowly slipped out of bed, even Riot was quiet, on high alert sensing their anxiety.

“ _Come on Bitsy, are we really gonna play this game? I know this bunker too._ ” he called. 

Sam used to want to be a ninja when she was a kid, so sneaking around creaking floorboards and making turns as sudden as she could wasn’t anything new. In fact, when Dean and dad left her alone in those motels for weeks at a time, it’s what she did to keep herself entertained, it became a ritual, a sort of game that had ever changing rules since they moved motels so much. Sometimes, her mission was to sneak past Dean who had stopped by to play with her, tired and covered in blood, and yet he had smiled when she ran into his arms. The scent of blood and sweat had smelt like home, more than her dad’s cologne ever had.

Sometimes she did it to avoid her dad, exactly when she first started thinking about college, especially when he’d been drunk, it was terrifying to catch him then. And then the rules changed again in the Cage, sometimes, she’d get lucky when he wasn’t in the room, off yelling at Michael for something. And she’d try her daring to see her brother. Those games were always the most terrifying. Her ears had always been strained and her heart never dropped beneath 200 beats per second. Especially when he’d come back once and saw she wasn’t there...that torture session had been one of the worst, her body twitched at the memory of the clowns above her and their long tongues...and what it’d felt like to feel inside her and Lucifer’s pleased whispers in her ear, the haunting Enochian and the session after with him.

“ _Look at you, sweetheart. You come for them so well. I love seeing your perfect juices. Do it again._ ” 

Jack and Ollie clung to her as she suddenly wrenched them into a room, a room he wouldn’t know. Ollie was holding onto her, clinging to her as tears soaked through her worn t-shirt (it was one of Adam’s...shush). She ran her hands through his rapidly changing locks, once blue, twice green, thrice pink. Managing to calm him slightly as she heard Dagon’s voice again.

“Father, I can’t sense the children anywhere, something’s blocking it.”

“It’s Jesse.” Lucifer said, in a tone she had heard more than once back in their old room in the Cage, the secretly pleased tone that was buried under all his rage. The tone he had when she started learning his moves, when she could survive twenty seconds in a ring with him. And she knew exactly what came after. “His powers protect them and himself, don’t focus on him, stay outside, watch for Gabe and if you catch him, bring him to me.”

She stared horrified as Jack wrenched open the door, ready to attack them with his powers. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her embrace, shushing him softly, running her hand through his soft brown hair.

“ _Listen._ ” she whispered, brushing a strand of his hair back, the Enochian slipped through the cracks in Sam as Bitsy made her appearance known, the one who wanted nothing but to please him, the one he had broken. Ollie was holding his hand, keeping him steady. “ _You’re in danger, do you understand? I need you to calm down, we need to find your brother and your uncles. Jack. I need you to calm down. I’ll get us out of this._ ” 

She froze when she heard footsteps heading down their way, in the silence of the bunker, the footsteps sounded monstrous. Like how he used to make himself bigger back then...to maximize all the pain he could do to her.

“ _Looks like you haven’t forgotten your training after all._ ” he mused.

Bitsy spun around, her grip on her son’s shoulder turning deadly tight, her knuckles were popping out of her skin but she couldn’t focus on that now, she needed them out of here.

“ _Jack._ ” she began, her voice incredibly soft. Jack looked at her with huge blue eyes, not knowing what he was meant to say as his mother began to break in front of him. It was just how uncle Dean had described it. And it **terrified** him. “ _Take your brother’s hand and get to Jesse. Now._ ”

Jack linked his hands with his big brothers’ and his wings unfurled, flying him to their brother in less than a second and not one too soon as the door banged open. Jack hadn’t been in his big brother’s room in a while and he wondered fleetingly if his mother had been considering what a mess it was. His brother was wrapped around his blankets, drooling sleepily and snoring softly, none the wiser that the bad man was back and worst of all...they seemed to be looking for **them**.

Ollie let go of his hand and shook their brother awake with an urgency he’d never seen before, why was everyone so scared of this man? What had he done? He knew it was bad but the way his family were acting, it seemed as if it was worse than bad. Jesse groaned as he sat up, his hair tousled and looking as though he’d been having a nice dream. Jack felt awful for ruining his peace.

“Ollie, what the-” Jesse grumbled as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Dad...he’s back.”

“What? No he’s not...it’s the bad man.” Jack said, frowning. “He’s not dad.”

But Jesse was awake instantly, shooting up from the bed and looking everywhere and nowhere at once, his heart must be going thousands of miles at once.

“We need to lock down the bunker, did he bring anyone else?”

“I think a woman…” Jack said, trying to remember anyone else. Jesse swore so badly Ollie’s sure their mother and Gabe’s ears would’ve bled from revulsion.

“Dagon, that fu-- where’s Gabriel?”

“He’s not here! Jesse, what do we do!? What do we do!?” Ollie panicked, pulling on his arm in fear. “Cas isn’t here either!”

“We need to get Dagon back in here and the other one that’s outside. Then we need to lock it down.” he said, a plan forming. “We’re gonna send those bastards crying back to the pit they crawled out of.”

_-_

Gabe felt his spine tremble as he listened to Naomi, it was a feeling he had only felt once, when his human husband had been attacked, back in the times where things were so much fucking simpler. Then again, maybe they were never simple, considering the old man skipped out on heaven and left his older brother to struggle as its leader for millions of years. Probably going stir crazy and he’d done nothing...absolutely nothing.

“Gabriel, are you even listening?” Naomi asked tiredly.

“I’m sorry Naomi...there’s just...there’s something wrong with my family.” Gabriel said, frowning. “I need to check on them.”

Naomi stared at him with a look so incredibly sad that he almost changed his mind, it was the sight of another broken kid. One too used to being left behind to pick up all their broken pieces.

“We’re your family too.”

His throat ached, begging him to cry. He could see why Michael refused to ever fall in love with a human and start a family of his own. He could see why his brother had never left them until judgement day came. Gabriel stood up and hugged his little sister suddenly. Naomi froze in shock as he enveloped her in warmth before her hands slowly came to rest behind his back.

“I’m not leaving you.” he assured, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be back for you, you’re not alone anymore, kiddo.”

She nodded, sniffing softly.

“Gabriel...please don’t break that promise.”

“Never.” he assured. “Cas!”

Cas walked over from where he’d been talking to one of his friends up here and frowned at him in confusion.

“I need to get back to the bunker, you don’t have to come, you wanna stay for a while?”

“Why are you going back to the bunker? Are they okay?” he asked. Frowning even worse than before, he hadn’t even known that was possible

“I just wanna check on them,” he assured.

“Then I will too.” he said, waving goodbye to his friends.

And with that the brothers took flight, zipping through the air.

_-_

" _Sammy...hey, sweetheart._ " Lucifer said ‘sweetly’. “ _I missed you, even though I shouldn't be, considering the amount of shit I had to go through to get back to you.,_ ”

Was she supposed to be pleased? Bitsy couldn’t help but wonder, she supposed it’d be what a good wife would do but would a woman stay a good wife if they had a monster for a husband? Would they fall prey to the forced submission that Lucifer had pounded into her? Or would they fight back and win? And if they won would they be different? Would they be a monster too?

“ _You’re not supposed to be here._ ” she said. Begging whatever was up there that Gabe, Dean, Cas and Adam would be here soon.

" _Ouch, that hurts. Right here._ " he drawled sarcastically, covering his heart as if it actually hurt.

Bitsy gasped when he appeared in front of her, his hands crushing her windpipe with a savage strength that she remembered only too well.

**Sam smiled gently as she replayed the visit with her little brother that she had managed to sneak in. Lucifer never touched him.**

_**“What do I need nerdy little brother for? I have you for that.”** _

**Sam stopped when she saw Lucifer slowly standing up when she opened the door. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t hear herself think, the heart beats pulsing in her ears were blocking everything out. The shadows shrunk away from him and lightning slashed ominously above them, crackling.**

_**“Where the fuck have you been?”**_ **he asked, his voice was deadly quiet.**

**“ _I-I-_ ” she began. Lucifer grabbed her shoulders and banged her back against the bars of the cage. Sam choked as her air was ripped from her, the bars were dinging dully, accompanying her broken breaths and sobs.**

**“ _Don’t_ ,” he growled viciously as she turned her face away quavering, _“stutter. Answer me.”_**

**“ _I went to see Adam._ ” she whimpered, choking on her sobs once more.**

**Lucifer chuckled darkly, his fingers were like spiders, crawling and biting along her skin. She hated it when he laughed like that. It meant that she was about to be brutalized.**

**“ _You left me, your archangel, for your brother? Why?_ ”**

**“ _You never said that I couldn’t. And you visit your brother all the time, I thought-_ ” she cut herself off with a sob as he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the bars again. Her eyesight blurred as tears rushed unbidden to her eyes.**

**“ _No!_ You don’t _think_.” he spat viciously. “You shut up and you do exactly as I say. And now that you haven’t and broke one of your rules? Now I’m fucking pissed.”**

**Sam choked as his knee sunk through her belly and hit off her spine, Lucifer dropped her and watched her fall, clutching her stomach. Vomit churned in her stomach and acid burnt the back of her throat. She sucked in a raspy breath when his hand slammed down beside her cheek and he moved his face closer. She turned away shaking as he hissed in her ear viciously.**

_**“Looks like you ruptured your stomach there, kiddo. Let’s see how much I can break before I’m satisfied.”** _

" _Now, Bitsy._ " he cooed as she scrapped at his hands, blood was sliding down his already bloodied hand." _How’s about you tell me where the kids are? There’s no need for this to get messy. I think our son deserves to know his father, hm?_ "

Sam broke through and she smirked at him coyly making him let go of her throat with his brows furrowed in confusion. Sam dropped on the floor clutching her throat as it desperately fought for control over the burning pain sparking in her vocal chords.

" _He knows his father._ " she rasped back, his brows turned down and his eyes began to darken." _Oh, he knows exactly who he is._ "

" _You’re feeling brave today, strange. Didn’t think you’d tell him about me._ " he said. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

" _Oh, I didn’t._ " she said, her eyes lightning up as the cards finally fall into her hands. " _In fact, I don’t even think he knows your name._ "

Lucifer reached down and hooked his finger in the collar of her shirt and yanked her off the ground, slamming her back into the wall, and it was hard too, her brain felt as though it’d been liquefied.

“ _You said he knows his father. Get to your point sweetheart._ ” he growled.

Sam held her head trying to get the four Lucifers to merge except that the second pairs of Lucifer weren’t, in fact, Lucifer, but someone much more welcome.

“ _His father._ ” she said, batting her eyes in a sickly sweet way at him. “ _Is standing right behind you._ ”

-

Gabe wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he got back in the bunker but seeing Dagon and Asmodeus? That wasn’t something he’d ever wanted to see again. Cas had grabbed him as he was staring at the two demons in horrified, unfiltered fear. The shame had come after, he was an archangel after all, he shouldn’t be afraid of some pathetic yellow eyed demons.

**Yeah, the same demons who sliced you open, the same bitch who tied you down and ‘experimented’ with you, the same demon who sewed your mouth shut and smiled when you flinched away at the mere mention of his name.**

Gabe flicked his eyes up when the bunker turned a hellish glow, letting them know that they’d gotten there just in time, he focuses, making his influence spread around the bunker, he can feel Dean and Adam, moving around in the power room, they must’ve flicked the switch, he can hear Jack and Ollie’s steady heartbeats and their nervous, choked up breaths, he can hear his son talking.

“Ollie, why do you and Jesse call the bad man dad? He’s not our dad.” He could hear the stretch of Ollie’s skin as he smiles softly, sadly, it’s almost not there at all.

“No Jack...the bad man’s not your father...he...he’s mine and Jesse’s.”

“I don’t understand…” his son admitted, scratching his head in perplexity. “Why is he your father but mine’s not?”

“Because that’s who he is.” he mumbled dully, “Jesse and I weren’t lucky, we didn’t get to meet Gabe before he came into our lives, you had Gabe and he’s good but Lucifer...Lucifer’s not good.”

“Well, dad’s been taking care of you and Jesse, hasn’t he? He’s been helping you with your magic like he does with mine and he always makes sure you and Jesse are alright. Lucifer doesn’t take care of you how dad does. And I think that’s what makes you a father. He’s your dad as much as he’s mine.”

**Where the fuck is Jesse?**

“Hey Dagon, Asmodeus. Been a while.” speak of the Cambion and he shall appear.

Dagon and Asmodeus turned to him with twisted sneers making their faces even uglier than they were already.

“Thought I smelt a pesky rat.” she sneered.

“As horrifying as it is to even glance at you again, how about we cut through the bullshit and we figure out which one of you fucks that I’m going to kill first.” Jesse growled.

Dagon’s blades appeared in her hand as his eyes glowed blue but before they could do anything Asmodeus whistled and the ground split open like an egg and demons sprung from their cells. Gabriel didn’t even think, he was beside his son in seconds and stabbing some demon through the chin, Jesse turned to him with wide eyes and he gave him a wicked smirk.

“Hey kiddo, miss me?”

Jesse smiled, just as Dean and Adam came through the door, he snapped his head back around, it was like child’s play after that, the demons collapsed, one after the other, the essence scattering into the oblivion of the Empty. Gabriel spotted Asmodeus before he even landed a blow. His wings expanded and became a storm of swords in of itself that the bastard just managed to evade, how unfortunate.

“Gabriel! I broke you, boy!” he hissed. He nodded at him in thought. Yes, he did break him but the second he came for his kids? Peace was never an option after that.

“You came for my boys, you came for my family.” he growled, stepping forward threateningly and making Asmodeus rush back about ten thousand steps. “I don’t know if you’ve ever had a family before, dick, but I can tell you, right fucking now, that me? Oh, you could mess with me all you wanted. But my kids?”

Before he could run, like the coward he was, Gabriel grabbed his hair and pulled him back with all his celestial strength, it raised quite the scream from him. He placed his foot on his chest and if he wasn’t mistaken he heard bones cracking. Gabriel leaned on his knee and placed his blade under his chin in a relaxed way and tilted it up. Reminiscent of his tamer torture days, except it was very much the opposite way round.

“ **They were never a fucking option.** ”

Asmodeus scrabbled pathetically at his foot before he jammed his blade into his thick neck and sliced it open as slow as he dared, savoring the screams that got from him. Jesse had Dagon by the neck against the wall, not even looking bothered that she was frantically trying to escape his death grip. His strength has come a long way from where he first started. Jesse gripped her throat and threw her squirming at his feet. Dagon glanced at him as he turned his head towards her and jumped back up, ready to fight to the death if need be. Jesse flicked his head up and her legs shattered beneath her along with her scream, making his ears ring, Dagon snarled at him but Jesse didn’t give a damn if that wasn’t clear enough.

“You know. You really shouldn’t have pissed off my son.” he said. Dagon opened her mouth but he laid his hands on her forehead and watched as her essence burnt away to nothing but wisps of a forgotten pervert that the Empty would no doubt take joy out of keeping in his prison for eternity.

Gabriel grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight hug that he welcomed with open arms, clutching at his leather jacket desperately as if he could siphon all the safety of the world from his arms.

“ _Dad…_ ” that was the first time Jesse had ever called him that. “ _Lucifer’s still here with mom, what do we do?_ ”

“ _I’ll take care of it, got some unfinished business with my bitch of a brother._ ” he answered. “ _Go check on your brothers. Cas?_ ”

“ _Got it, I’ve already told Dean and Adam._ ” his little brother said.

“You can’t think of facing him alone?” Adam said shocked.

“I will face him alone, Adam, you guys get the boys and make sure they’re alright, because let’s face it, I’m the only one who’s got a mices’ chance in a cat’s maw of facing Lucifer and you lot are hurt enough as it is. Go.” Gabriel said, more like ordered.

“But-”

“Dean.” Gabriel cut off. “I’ll save her, don’t worry.”

“It’s not her, I’m worried about.” he said, frowning at him.

“I’m honored you care but I can do this. Leave it to me.” he said.

He appeared behind his brother as he grabbed Sam again and yanked her up, causing her to splutter and for his temper to flare with haze clouding his vision.

“ _His father. Is standing right behind you._ ” Sam said, laughing.

Lucifer turned to him with hellish wrath sparking in his eyes that reminded him unpleasantly of his children.

“Hello brother. Mind letting the mother of my kids go?” he asked a sneer on his face.

__-_ _

Jack was tapping his knee haplessly as he listened to the sounds of yelling and screaming. He hated it, he just wanted it to stop. Why were so many people screaming? Where was his dad? He felt him come back...he was okay, right? And what about his uncles and Jesse? He could hear their hearts but they were beating a thousand miles per nano-second and he could feel how battered his uncles and Jesse were, he needed it to stop.

Ollie moved over to him and covered his ears, letting him hug him tightly and hiding his frightened tears that he couldn’t help but let out. He looked up warily when he heard the fighting stop and muffled Enochian coming from his father, brother and Cas but then he was moving away, where was he going? Why wasn’t he coming here? Was he getting his mother? Jack snapped his head up with wide eyes as he heard his father’s muffled shout and his mother screaming. He could feel his father’s injuries, the bad man was hurting him...he was hurting him and then he was going to hurt his mother.

“NO JACK-!” Ollie began but he was already gone.

He stared at the scene in front of him in horror, his father was bleeding on the ground and the bad man had his mother pinned to the ground, she was bleeding too and she was different...her pretty green eyes were broken in shards like how they were earlier when she sent him and Ollie away. His father saw him and attempted to move towards him but the bad man noticed and sent his heel into his head.

“NO!” Jack screamed.

It was as though time slowed down and went faster all at once, pulses of energy pinned the bad man to the ground, sending him away...far away to the other part of the country...away from his family. And he knew, even without looking, that something was happening to the world around him, something was tearing, breaking apart. And when he blinked, the world had changed.

Jack was on his feet looking around him in horror at the burnt landscape around him, a warm breeze ruffled his hair...and his parents were nowhere to be found.

_-_

“NO!” Sam screamed, on her feet and looking around for her son. “NO! NO! JACK!? JACK!?”

“Sam…” Gabe grunted, turning around and looking at her through sheets of tears.

“JACK!? JACK!? WHERE ARE YOU!? NO! NO! JACK!?”

“Sam-” Gabriel tried again, managing to get to his feet shakily.

“JACK!? JACK?!”

“SAM!” Gabriel said, grabbing her shoulders and gently shaking her out of her screaming hysterics. Sam stared at him with eyes that had been so very broken that he wondered if they’d ever be the same again. “He...he’s gone...he accidentally pulled himself into another world...he...he’s in the other world now.”

“No.” she sobbed, banging his chest “You...you’re lying! You’re lying like he used to! He’s not gone! He’s not!” the punches barely even hurt. “He’s not… He’s not.”

Gabe cradled her head and let her cry on his shoulder, her fingers curling into his chest. And what could he do? Nothing...especially since he was crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While, this's vey distressing for the poor parents, guess who Jack's gonna meet now he's in apocalypse world? Anyway, hope it wasn't too bad and Asmodeus and Dagon finally got what they deserved. You think I was gonna take those kills from my man Gabe? Nah.


End file.
